Like a Child
by Cloelius Princess
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts,many never recovered.A new ward was created in St. Mungus for them. Severus Snape has been dying slowly after a year in there, so McGonagall turns to a powerfull former student in search of help.Harmony keeps many secrets.Her survivance depended on it in the past. But when she meets Severus everything will change.
1. Helpless

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters don't belong to me and I write about then for the pleasure of working with great characters. For me, they are like actors. I will only do this disclaimer one. Harmony and the other OC'S are the only thing here that belongs to me.

This was my first ever fanfiction about Snape and until now was limited to a notebook in my desk. Now, after some sucess keeping other fanfiction about him, I find myself ready to finally publish this. Hope you will like.

New Ward of St. Mungus, 01:00 Pm

Minerva McGonagall was pacing the corridor, feeling nervous. She would prefer to be doing that in her Animagus form, but in St. Mungus that wouldn't be a clever thing to do. Not in that ward. Were all of the survivors of the Batlle of Hogwarts now remained.  
Many of them had never uttered another word after being taken there. Never moved again from their beds. St. Mungus staff tried their best in the first few months. But some of them had never showed any kind of improvement.  
Like her colleague, Professor Severus Snape. Oh, God. How much she had prayed that he would survive after they had found him still breathing in the Shack. Potter had offered himself to pay every single thing his former teacher would require to be alright again. To no avail until that day.  
A sound of steps took Minerva from her thoughts. A hooded form appeared at the end of the corridor.  
"Professor."- The hooded person aknowledged her.  
"Harmony. It's that you?"- Minerva asked, still sounding nervous.  
The hood falled and a girl with a stern face appeared in front of her.  
"Yes, I'm Harmony. The one who used to leave behind candies in my desk in my first year."- The girl informed.  
That bit of information was enough to tell that there was no Polyjuice. In those days was a real risk, with Death Eaters still in the run.  
Minerva exhaled the air she had been containing. Like a mother lion with a cub, she lifted her hand to touch Harmony's face. The girl had to do a effort to not stepping back. The old woman understood.  
"I heard about what happened, Harmony. I'm so sorry."  
"Please, Professor. Don't."- Asked Harmony with a cold tone of voice, recoiling in her hood. - "You asked me to be here because you needed a favor. I'm here now. Please, let's get down to business."  
Minerva almost didn't recognized her former student. She used to be so sweet, so friendly. Had she done the right thing calling her for help?  
Minerva pointed to a door in front of them and they got inside.  
There was a white bed, with white sheets. The walls were white too. Harmony trembled in the inside. That was an amazing example why she hatted hospitals.  
Lying on the bed, there was a very skinny man that looked upon them as they entered the room. He didn't move and didn't speak. He looked familiar in some way to Harmony, but she couldn't connect this tiny figure with anyone. The few parts of skin that were visible were full of scars. His face was so thin it could belong to a dead man. A huge scar marked his neck.  
"This is the reason I called you, Harmony. When word arrived to me about you having returned to your house, I knew immediatly that you were the only person who could help him."- Stated Minerva, looking from Harmony to the man lying still.  
"What happened to him?"- Harmony's expression remained serious, but her eyes never stopped observing the man. The sheets could be cleaner, she thought. And there was a powerfull smell coming from the bed that told her that someone was not taking proper care of him.  
"This is Professor Snape, Harmony. I believe you read about the snake bit in the paper?"  
That finally was enough to allow Harmony to show some emotion. Shock. That skeleton was Snape, the powerfull and feared Potions Master? Merlin, the fucking war had managed to affect really everyone.  
"How long?"  
"From the first day we found him."  
"May I?"- Harmony pointed to the sheets, but not looking for McGonagall permission. She was looking at Snape.  
He blinked at her a few times and she decided to take that as a yes.  
As she uncovered what was under the sheets, her heart dropped inside and she had to close her eyes tightly to avoid tears. He was as thin as a skeleton, his skin marred with scars and some injuries could be seen on the places were he remained in contact with the bed sheets. Bloody healers. She imagined if the other patients in that ward were in the same condition. Her heart dropped a little more.  
She covered him again with a lot of care and when she raised her eyes to Minerva again, the woman could see cold rage in them.  
"I will take him away tonight."- She clearly stated.-" Nobody will know were and nobody will follow us. Be sure that they will have him ready after dinner time."  
After one last glance to the helpless man in the bed, Harmony pulled her hood back on and left the room, leaving Minerva McGonagall gasping.


	2. Trust me and sleep

Severus looked around the tiny amount of room his position allowed. Then he closed his eyes and breath deeply.  
Minerva had finally left, after hours in and out, talking with healers ( screaming would probably be a better word). She had said he was leaving that same night. Leaving!  
For Merlin's beard. If he could, he would have laughed like a madman. Was he a madman?  
Maybe most of the healers would bet so. After all, he had remained in silent and bedridden for more than a year by then.  
Unfortunately for him, that wasn't true. His mind and judgement had remained intact all that time. He was aware of pretty much anything that happened around him, every fucking minute of every fucking single day.  
For all he had understood, the same hooded girl from earlier would be the one to carry him away. To were? Nobody had said. For all he knew, she could be a mass murderer ready to kill him.  
She was actually a pretty sight, with raven hair and emerald eyes. The hood suggested that she did had something to hide. Her expression had seemed cold and distant, her tone indifferent at best. Until she had uncovered his body, it is. Because in those few seconds, he had seen a huge amount of emotion in her eyes. Pity, compassion? He didn't knew for sure. But by the end of those seconds he had recognized the cold rage boiling inside those green eyes. For him?  
Severus had a good idea how he must look. A grown man, unshaved, too thin, with only a shirt on and a diaper. It was embarassing to no end for him.  
The worst part were the nightmares. Everytime he loosed his battles with sleep, the moment he closed his eyes he would revive his worst fears, his worst memories. Voldmort, the snake, those last few moments and words...

His bladder seemed to be the most reacting part of his body in those moments. It was for that reason the healers had choose to put him with a diaper. It was easier for them. Damned the dignity, he's of no use anyway. He can't even complain.

If at least he had a person to wake him up, confort him. Yes, Severus Snape was desperate to be conforted by a human bean. His coldness was long gone being pretty much alone during months without end. The occasional visitor never remained too long.

He hoped against all hopes that the unknown girl would be more human with him. Minerva seemed very sure that girl would be able to make his situation improve. She had said a lot without telling anything for sure. The girl had been one of her favourites once. A Gryffindor? If yes, from what year? He didn't remembered that face in his early classes at Hogwarts but she didn't looked that old that she hadn't crossed his path somewhere across the years.  
Breaking through his thoughts, he heard the door opening. From his point of view,he had to wait a few seconds before he could see a hooded figure appear in the room.  
She appproached the bed slowly, without any footsteps sound. Like a ghost, a vision.  
She took off the hood as soon as she felt his eyes on her and locked her eyes with his.  
"I will take you away now, Sir. Before the night ends, you will feel a lot better."- She promised softly, her hand touching his check very lightly. Her voice was low as a whisper. Not cold at all now that they were alone.-"Now sleep, Sir. Trust me and sleep. Don't fight it. You will be safe with me but I cannot let you see were we are going tonight. In the future, perhaps"  
Before he realized what he was doing, he was already dozing off, unable to fight the sudden call of sleep. Her voice was almost hipnotic.  
Seeing this, Harmony smiled a little and stroked his cheek once more before step back and raise her arms in the air.

A sudden wind filled the room with purple mist and her eyes turned dark emeralds.  
The purple mist enveloped them both. With the clamor of a thunder, the room was empty. 

Authors Note: I'm no everyday english writer or speaker, so if I misspell something, forgive me.  
My chapters will be more like scenes right now. Later they will getter bigger and more complete, I promiss.

Hoping for some reviews from you.


	3. Dream Accomodations

A growl sound awakened Severus from his dreamless slumber.

He opened his eyes to find himself in what looked like a living room, floating mid air. Behind him, he could hear her voice.

"Rufus, stop with that. You will awake him without any need of it. I know your dinner it's late. But when I finish with him you will be the very first to eat, boy. One exception, please? Pretty please?"

Her voice sounded really different from what he had heard before. It was warm and amused. He didn't had any clue about who Rufus might be, but she must like him to be so relaxed talkingto.  
There was another sound and then she came into his view. Her eyes locked with his and she actually smiled for him.

"Welcome to your new home, Sir. I was just taking you to your new accomodations. It's a bit late today to check on your real health condition. Let's try to make you presentable and comfortable, shall we? Tomorrow will be an entire new day."- She suggested warmly.

With the slightest twitch of her fingers, he moved through a small corridor and entered into the most welcoming room he could have dreamed walls were covered in a very pleasant pattern paper and wood panels. The bed was big enough for two people, made out of wood. There was real furniture all around, a closet, a desk, a bookshelf.  
For him, was like something taked out of a dream.  
A bathtub appeared on the middle of the room, vapors in the air that convinced him the water would be warm. Under it, there was a good and thick rug. In a corner, a fireplace with a roaring fire on already.  
"Merlim, I don't want this dream to end."- He whished in his mind, his eyes looking from one spot to another.

Harmony undressed him using magic, trying to make it seem as natural as possible. The next thing he knew he was being placed on the tub. And the water was just perfect.

When he looked up, Harmony was on her knees beside the tub. With a sponge on her hand.

"I don't know for how long they didn't bath you, but I can see for your expression it must have been a good time since that happened. Try to enjoy it, Sir. It will please me to see you feeling better after."

In his field vision a german sheperd appeared out of nowhere and sitted itself beside Harmony.

The dog positively glared at him and turned his pointed muzzle, seemingly annoyed with his presence. Harmony narrowed her eyes to the dog but it didn't change anything with his attitude.

"This is Rufus. He's my friend and will help me with you too. After I give him is dinner, that is."- She explained sounding amused and with a mischivious expression inclined herself to him so she could whisper in Severus ear.-"He is quite strict about his meals, if you want to know. I get late five minutes and he goes mad with me. But he is amazing about everything else, you will see."

In the next hour, Harmony bathed Severus with the utmost kindness and care. She washed him, shaved him with patience. Never a harsh word, never a glance to the clock up at the desk. Severus was amazed with the treatment actually. She just took her time, trying to make the experince enjoyable for him even if he couldn't move by himself. Even if Rufus would glare them from time to time and protest.

"Oh, come on Rufus. Just today. This man must be thinking you haven't eat for days with all that noise. Have you seen how thin he is? He has the right to protest. You eat four times a day and still complain about it."- She tried to reason with the dog.

With a sound of perfect annoyance he moved to lie down in front of the fireplace heat.  
Harmony returned to the task of washing the leftovers of shampoo on his hair. When she finished that, she got up and made a towel appear from nowhere, raised Severus from the water and involved him in the towel, then dropped him on top of the now open bed. He observed that she didn't need a wand to control her magic at all. And for all the spells made at the same time, she had to be really powerfull.  
She dryed him easily and aplied some salve on his injuries before dressing him like a proper man. Yes, she had discovered he had injuries and scars all over his body in the bath. In the hospital the healers didn´t like to have the work of changing his position often. So he had quite some nasty injuries from that. And the scars... He never liked to think about them.

"In some days you will be able to lay on your back again, Sir. But for now I will leave you on your side so this can heal properly. Now I will grab some broth for you to eat."

She left the room after covering him with the sheet and conforter of the bed. He saw that Rufus remained unmoving, as if watching over him. When she returned he saw that she carried two bowls and left one on the floor in front of the sheperd's muzzle. He didn't need to be told twice and advanced on it.

"That will make him more friendly for the rest of the night."- She assured him with a smile playing on her lips as she returned to sit beside him on the edge of the bed.

Spoonfull after spoonfull she feed him all the contents of the bowl. It was pretty good and savory compared to the things he had been forced to eat in the last year. When she finished, she cleaned his mouth and face of any residuous food and smiled warmly.

"It's nice to see you can manage to chew the food, even if very slowly. That's a good thing to work on. But it will wait for tomorrow. It's very late and I want you to sleep and rest now. Rufus will stay with you every night until you can be alone by yourself. If anything happens, he will warn me. Sleep well."

She got up and caressed his cheek for a moment before walking to grab Rufus bowl and leaving. The door remained ajar, because of the dog he imagined.

It didn't take too long for Severus to close his eyes for the night. The room was warm and the bed was the seven wonder of the world.

What more could he ask for?


	4. Once upon a time, it was different

Harmony rose fresh as a rose after a good night of night hadn't been as bad as she would have thought. There will be a lot of work to do, no doubt about it.  
The first thing she did was checking on the guest room, still in her sleeping robes. She heard a small snoring sound coming from the bed that told her, Professor Snape was still sleeping sound.  
Rufus raised from his spot in front of the fireplace, stretched and got to her side. With just a glance, her familiar told her that the man had sleept all night like a cub. She smiled and pet him on his muzzle.  
Her next move was to open the kitchen door to the garden. Rufus runned away in a minute and left her to take care of breakfeast for them all.  
Harmony made all fireplaces in the house roar to life. Winter was coming sooner rather than later. The cold was proof enough of that, making her skin turn into goosebumps.  
She returned to her bedroom and dressed herself for the day ahead. A simple but warm green dress, her long hair tyed up in a ponytail. In any other day, she would have headed out with Rufus first thing in the morning. She loved to run free across the forest with her familiar. Some day they would fish their lunch out of the river. Some days Rufus would catch a rabbit for the same reason.  
They lived out of any social rules and pretty far from any neighbors. It hadn't been always like that. Once, when her family was there with her, life was colorful. Full of happiness. They used to have neighbors, both wizards and Muggles. They would play with them all the time.  
Now, after the was, there wasn't anyone left in miles around. Just the animals in the forest.  
"Don't remember, girl. Don't think about the old times. You have a guest now. You can't return to those first months."- She tried to remember herself, while fighting with her thick mane of hair.  
After taking another look into the guest room and be assured he was still sleeping, she got to the huge kitchen/living room. It was a big room, half of his space working as a full kitchen and the rest a good living room with sofas, chairs, carpets and books everywere. Into a corner next to the fireplace, there was a drawing station. In shelves around it a person would find everything to paint and draw.  
It was cozy, but not as cozy as when her mother was alive. Then the entire room would be bursting with all kind of smells either from food or medicinal plants. One would always find treats somewhere. The fires were always roaring and the lights dimmed. "To give ambience."Her mother would say. Her good mother, her most perfect teacher.  
She could still remember her father, reading his newspapers just below the window in the morning."This is the only place I can read with natural light in this kitchen."He would complain,trying hide an honest half smile.  
So many good memories needed to remain buried deep inside her. It was her only way to go on.  
Harmony tried to finally put her thoughts in order and start cooking. She liked it.

After half an hour when Rufus arrived, Harmony already had his bowl handy and was preparing things for lunch after baking some bread and cookies in the wood oven.  
"Now,it's time to care for our guest. Eat and join us in the room, Rufus."- Harmony asked him with a smile. With a tray in her hands full of steaming and delicious food, she marched the corridor and knocked the guest room door.


	5. Linking to the living

I know, this took a lot for something already written. But my classes are taking me quite sometime, with some other complicated problems. I hope you don't mind to follow this story anyway. Love you all.

End of Author note.

"I wil need you to trust me, Sir. I will try to create a link between us that will help us with our communication."- Harmony was sitting in front of him in the bed after washing him and feeding him for about an hour.-" We will be able to talk through our minds. Something in the lines of Leggilimancy. But at least I will be able to listen your voice somehow. "  
She looked at him searching for any kind of sign or reaction. Exception made for his piercing gaze, there were none.  
"Right, let's do this. Now relax.I was told that you're the greatest Occlumens. That's not really a good thing for this. I need you to put your shields down for some minutes or I will hurt both of us without any need. I promess you I will not touch or spy any of your memories or secrets, ok? Trust me on that. We all have things to hide. Let yourself go with the wind."  
Severus felt a soft brise of fresh air sorrounding him. It smelled of flowers,fresh cutted grass and forest scents. He knew that she hadn't opened the window, so it had to be magic. Her words were sinking in his head. Downing his shields? He couldn't. She would see. But in the other hand, she had told him that she wouldn´t see anything. How?  
Next thing he felt there was someone trying to enter his mind. He looked in her eyes and saw cold determination on them. They were actually turning a different shade of green.  
The air around them became more thick with it's smells. His natural reaction was to force her out, to defend his mind against the intruder. It was his best preserved vault. Until he felt a small but sharp pain in the back of his head. Harmony words returned to him. She had told him that it could hurt them if he didn't let her enter.  
"Don't fight it, Sir. Please. Let me do it. Relax your shields for just a minute."- He listened to her seemingly pained voice but couldn´t see her lips moving.  
So against any caution, he stopped. He felt immediatly something change around them, in his head. Like if he wasn´t alone anymore.  
"Shhssss, Severus. It's ok. I can't see anything. I don't want to. I will just know what you will wish to share with me in the future."- There was her conforting voice inside him. How odd. It doesn't felt bad, just...Odd. Like something very intimate with someone else.  
"Can you hear me at all?"- She asked now, seeming concerned about it.  
"Yes."- He voiced out, experimentally.  
He opened his eyes, to find her smiling broadly at him.  
"Welcome back among the living, Severus Snape."


	6. Out of Bed

"I really don't want you bedridden all the time, you know?"- Expressed Harmony while dressing him up with some more normal clothes other than the sleeping garments.-"You've been in a bed for too long and you will surely agree with me."

"And what exactly are you thinking to do about it?"- Asked Severus, clearly ceptic in her mind.

He couldn't do anything to stop her anyway and was feeling a lot curious about what would be her next step. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had dressed him properly and Harmony was doing it for the second time in the matter of... A day?

"Your back is healing well. I hope it will be clean tomorrow after I bath you tonight and apply some more cream."-She didn't actually answered his question but he didn't mind.

She finally finished dressing him and took some steps back to take a good look over her work.

"You look nice, Sir. If I just saw you right now, I would never say about you condition."

"My girl, in all my live I never EVER looked "nice". Don't joke with me."-His expression was quite serious.

"I'm not joking, Sir. You really look nice right now. And will look better each day, I hope."-She shrugged.

"That's a lot to hope about."- He mumbled inside her mind.

Harmony returned to his bedside and took his skinny hand on hers.

"Sir, I do believe you will get better. I know a trick or two that may help. But most important, you must believe too. Forget about the past. In this house there is no past nor future to worry about. Let's work together with what we have and try to get you out of this situation. You're one of the strongest wizards I ever meet. I know you can do it."

Deep inside him, Severus could feel something that didn't belong there. Hope? Tenderness? They were not his own feelings by any means but felt true as if they were. His eyes searched Harmony's in hope of an answer.

"Those are my feelings. The link allows you to feel them."- She simply stated, smiling tenderly.  
"And you can feel mine?"- He voiced, trying to hide a pang of fear. What if she had lied to him?  
"Sometimes. You're an Occlumens, it's a bit different."- She explained.-"The link is dual sided, yet you have control over what I see and feel. As do I."  
"So you're projecting them to me?"  
"In a way... It's not really intended but happens naturally."  
"Interesting..."  
"Well, right now I'm taking you to the living room. I don't want you here alone all day inside this room. I have chores to do and you will be there keeping me company."

Her energy was so contagious that he couldn't avoid feeling some of it inside him as she raised Severus of the bed and took him again through the corridor, drooping him on a couch.

Looking around he could see pretty much all the room. It was a mix of living room and kitchen. Made he remember the Burrow of the Weasley's. It was quite welcoming. Rufus was lying in front of the fire, sleeping. Closer to him.

Harmony began her chores after making sure he was confortable and lightly wraped in a blanket.

He watched Harmony for a long time, simply enjoying the pleasure of being outside a bedroom and pretty much sitting in a couch. It was more than he would have hoped just two days before. He felt clean, respected and even if he couldn't speak out his thoughts out loud that girl had found a way of getting to communicate with him.

After some time, with the warm of the fire and the coziness he was felling, Severus felt asleep without even acknowledging it.


	7. Nightmares

Severus was again in the Shack. Right in front of him Voldmort. He conciously knew what would come after that, but he just couldn't stop the chain of actions even if it was his dream. In terror he saw the snake again, charging against him. He tried to fight it, he really did. He felt it's fangs on his troat, gasped for air.

"Severus! Severus, please. Wake up. Please, Severus. You need to wake up."- He heard a voice calling him from some faraway place. It felt so urgent...

Next thing he knew, he was in a living room in front of a fire with someone grabbing him and calling him out. He instinctively gasped for air again and was surprised to see that he could. But right away he started coughing, his lungs fighting with the gush of air.  
The person that was grabing him made Severus lie down as soon as the cough became manageable.

"Shusssh. It's ok. Breath, Severus. Breath. It's ok."- Harmony's calming albeit shaky voice came to him in his mind, the feeling of her hand on his cheek.

Now he remembered. Harmony. He was with her. He was... Safe. He finally opened his eyes to look at the green ones above him. Harmony smiled, even if her expression suggested she was trying to recover from a big scare.

"It's ok now. You're awake, Severus. I'm here."- She tried to calm him down while keeping her hand on his cheek, stroking his skin.

Severus closed his eyes again, checking automatically for the one thing that embarassed him to no end after every nightmare. He cursed his bad luck.

"What is it, Severus?"- Worried Harmony, sensing various feelings inside him but no concrete thought.

"I'm... I'm wet."- Severus managed to answer her, even if the thought disgusted him.  
Harmony sensed his disgust and embarassement along with the thought. He was bitting his bottom lip, eyes closed, trying to control his emotions. She could only imagine how a powerfull man like him must be feeling in that moment.

"Severus..."- She called out softly, while lowering herself so she would stand right above his face.  
Severus opened his eyes to find her less than a inch from his face. Her green eyes expressed more than any words.

"Don't feel ashamed for something like this, please."- He heard her voice inside his mind. As if she couldn't express her emotions through her lips.

This was so ... Intimate. Again he thought he had never shared a connection with anyone in his life. Something like this was completely foreign for him. Disturbingly foreign. In his mind he felt a warm wave of feelings invading him. Hope, comprehension, sadness, pain. But never pity, he noted.

"Promess me, Severus. That you will try to stop feeling ashamed of yourself."- The words ringed inside him, making Severus remember someone else from his past. He took a deep breath, calming himself again before answering.

"I will. Sorry, I must have scared you a lot."- Severus apologized.

"No matter. Just... Try to get better,ok?."- She gave him a shaky kind of smile before prooping herself up again. With a wave of her hand, he was dry again. As if nothing had ever happened. -"See? No reason to feel bad, Sir."

"Call me Severus. I don't mind, Harmony."

"You don't?"- That was a surprise.

"No."-He assured the girl.- "Actually, I think I will enjoy it." 

Authors Note:

First of everything, sorry for the absence.

Second, while writing this scene I was listening to Delta Goodrem- Lost without you. If you wish for a soundtrack for this fiction, this could be it.

I sincerely hope you do like this chapter as the entire story. All of the chapters were softly revised before uploading this one. Be sure to get at look at them if you want to see if I made major changes.


	8. Finding a way

The rest of the day passed on smothly after the nightmares. Harmony decided to wait for the next day or so before starting any thing with Severus. Surely he needed to start working on his cure, but she was fairly certain that after so much time left alone he would appreciate some kind of peace and bonding with another human bean.  
She analyzed him through the entire day, trying to discreetly learn what he could do and what he couldn't do. He could move his head, even if very slowly. His face allowed some expression. What bothered her more was that he seemed unable to perform any kind of magic. And yet, she had learned from other sources that he was able to perform wandless magic as well as non verbal spells before the attack. Something must be blocking him. The venom?  
After dinner she kept her word and bathed him again. Now that they shared a link, Harmony felt his satisfaction and pleasure as soon as Severus dived in the warm water.

"It's good, isn't is?"- She asked while massaging his muscles in the warmth of the water.-"Can you still feel your body?"

Severus took some moments to answer her. They had spent a good day together. Her presence was enjoyable because she seemed to know when to stop talking and become silent. He had watched her work all day in the kitchen and living room, sharing occasional thoughts about trivial stuff. Like food, books, potion ingredients. Most of the time she left him the choice of iniciating a conversation or not.

"I can."- Severus aswered, while feeling his sore muscles being touched by her hands. In any other time or situation in his past, he would have hated to have anyone touching him. But after months of hospital treatment (or neglection), that was another thing that Severus could manage.-"In the first months I couldn't feel anything but with time I regained the sensibility back."- He elaborated, eyes closed.

"It must have been hell for you."- She tried, avoiding his eyes.

"You can't imagine..."

"I can see the marks of it. Did they ever removed the poison from your body?"- She questioned, in a casual tone.

"I don't know. I was inconscious for the first days."- Severus informed her.

"Tomorrow, if you allow me of course, I would like to test if they did."

"Can I stop you anyway?"- Was his bitter remark. In her mind sounded almost like a bitter chuckle.

"Yes, you can."- Said Harmony, not missing a beat and barely changing her tone.-"You just have to say no."

They locked eyes, Severus searching for the truth of her words, Harmony allowing him to do so.

"I would never force you to do anything you don't want to, Severus."- Her voiced ringed in his mind.

"Why? Why are you like this to me? You barely know me, girl."

"Because if McGonagall believe that you're a good person, I believe it too. And after all you have done for all of us in the war, I think you deserve the help."- Harmony answered him without words again.

"How old are you?"

"That's a rude question. But I'm old enough to take care of you, be assured."- There was a hint of humour in Harmony's voice. How long ago had someone been frisk with him?

"I'm not questioning that. I'm just... Curious."- Severus finally assumed, averting his eyes from her.

Harmony stoped her massage to look at him. She raised her hand to touch in his neck, calling his attention to her again.

"Ask me whatever you wish, Severus. You do have the right. As I have the right to choose to answer or not. But this time I was joking a little bit,ok? I'm 27."

"Them... You were my student?"

"No. But I saw you a lot in my last year. I didn't take Potions classes in my 7 year."

"Other choices?"

"Not really. Just... An option. I took my N.E.W.T.S in potions. I just...Didn't need the classes."

"Don't say: A know-it-all."- He blurted out, showing annoyance.

"No. Was an option that all my teachers accepted. My skill level was more advanced than my classmates. After all, I started to breed at 4."

That gained his attention. A child, breeding potions?  
Harmony seemed to read him quite easily, as she continued.

"My mother taught me magic from the moment I was born. Family tradition."

"Who was your mother?"- He asked, more curious with each question.

Harmony sighed before getting up and grabing a clean towel.

"That's..."- She told him, before making him levitate from the bathtub.- "It's a story for another day, Severus. Time for you to go to bed now."

"I'm not a child, you know?"- Severus scowled at her, upset for the denial of an answer he desired. The expression in his face almost followed his intent. Almost , Harmony noted.

"Yes, I do. I'm not calling you that. You're an adult, just like me. But you do need to rest and you know it."-Harmony tried to reason with him while dressing him in a wizard nightgown.

"I don't want to."- He finally recognized, shame written all over his eyes and his mind.

The nightmares, thought Harmony making sense of the motive why he had avoided sleep the entire day after his... Accident.

She looked at Rufus, as it was already sleeping by the fire in Severus room. She knew that if anything happened the dog would call her. He had done so earlier in the kitchen, alerting her to Severus condition. And yet...

"Severus can you answer me truthfully?"- She asked in his mind, as she made the bathtube vanish from the room and folded his daily clothes.

It took some minutes before a reply came.

"Try me."-Severus complyed.

"How much did you sleep in your time in St. Mungus?"

"Just when I couldn't avoid it."- He told her, confirming her thoughts.

Harmony smiled bitterly with her back to him. Poor man. His nights and days must have been a living hell.

"They never gave you Dreamless Sleep?"

"Sometimes. In the begining."- He disclosed.

Harmony could feel her anger growing inside her. Fools. But she needed to help him.  
She returned to the bed, tucking Severus in the clothes and making sure he was confortable. Harmony could sense that he would avoid sleep as much as he would be capable of that night.  
She sat in the edge of the bed, seemingly tucking him in still. His dark eyes avoided hers.

"Severus.. Look at me, please."- She requested. He did so, even if not happily.-"Tell me; What do you want me to do? I'm here, with you. I want to help. Before you couldn't express yourself. Now you can. Tell me how you wish me to help you about this."

She was almost begging. To help him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had cared this much for him.

"Stay with me?"- He finally asked, letting her feel his fear.

Harmony smiled tenderly, while taking his hands in hers. She could only imagine what had take for him to ask her. All of his pride, possibly. She nodded at Severus, showing him her answer.

"I will be here. For you. I promess. Now try to sleep. I will be gone for a moment to change, but I will return soon. Rufus will stay too."

Harmony left the room for half an hour to change and comb her hair into a braid. When she returned, she found Severus still fighting sleep but clearly losing his battle in the confort of a warm bed and a heated room. Again she smiled. She had listened to a lot of things aboout that man in the past. But whoever he used to be, the man in front of her wasn't him. He was strong still, in character and dignity. Still bossy too. But for the biggest part he was but a shadow of the feared Potions Master of Hogwarts. Even the most ferocious animal left in a cage to die slowly would become a shadow. And Severus was inside a cage: His own body. What could be worst than that? The healers had tried to take everything that was left away from him. Even his dignity.

Amidst his fight with sleep, Severus felt feelings trying to take over. He searched for the girl that he knew for sure couldn't be too far. She was by the door, looking at him with a sad expression in her face.

"Will you stay there all night?"- He managed to try to hassle her.

Harmony denied in silence and walked to the bed . She raised the sheets in the opposite side of him and climbed in, leaving a amazed Severus to try to glance at her.

"Which side do you wish to turn to sleep? Fireplace or ... Well, my side?"- She questioned him, enjoying the effect of her surprise.

Severus turned a shade of red before replying.

"You choose."

"Ok... Last night was fireplace. Tonight I don't mind having you turned to me."-Carefully she turned his body to her, taking all the measures to make sure he would be confortable until morning.

When she finally turned the light off, they were face to face in the bed, inches apart . Her hand grasped his.

"Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight,Harmony."


	9. War kill us all inside

Severus woke up with a start. In the old times, he would be jumping of the bed by now. He could feel his skin sleek with sweat, the nightgown clinging to his body. He sighed deeply,eyes closed. Will the dreams ever stop?  
A hand grabed his under the sheets, frightning Severus for a moment.

"Another one?"- Harmony's quiet voice came to him in the dark. Looking carefully he could notice her eyes glistening, reflecting the moonlight that washed part of the room. The fire was out already.

"Yes."- Severus mentally shrugged. There was no way he could deny it. He felt tired.

Harmony's hand began moving up his wrist, all the way until half of his arm. Touching his sweat covered skin. She reached to touch his face too. It felt good, her touch.

"Do you wish me to clean you?"- She asked, never raising her tone above the sound of a whisper.

"If you will..."- He accepted, perfectly knowing there was no other way.

Severus expected that she would just use magic, do it the easiest way. It was a surprise when Harmony got out of bed in the dark to grab something. She returned almost immediatly.  
Silently, she turned him so Severus would lie on his back and opened his nightgown. With a cloth she cleaned each inch of his sweaty skin without uttering a word.

"This is so intimate."- Severus thought to himself.

Harmony repressed a chuckle.

"You... Heard it?"- Severus asked, becoming red for the second time in that night.

"I did."- She answered in his mind.-"Don't be ashamed, Severus. I believe you're right. It is intimate, in a way."

"I'm not used to this link yet."

"No problem. Take your time. If I listen to something abnormal I will just ignore it, ok?"

"Will you?"

She put the cloth aside and began closing his night gown again.

"Better now?"- Harmony decided to ignore his last question.

"Yes. This was not so bad as... The first."

"I noticed."-She said while climbing under the covers again.

"Did I wake you up?"- Severus asked her, knowing already the answer.

"You did."- She nodded in the dark, while lying closer to him.

"Sorry."- He apologized.

"No matter, Severus. After all, that's the reason I'm sleeping with a total stranger tonight."- Harmony tried to joke.

She touched him again, hands on his covered chest. Severus cringed, thinking on all the scars beneath the fabric. She felt he moving ever so slighty, distancing himself from her touch. Was he even aware of what he was doing? Was it a reflex? Harmony remained silent about it. "There will be time." She thought.  
She removed her hands from his chest, choosing to touch him on a place she knew he accepted: His face.

"Try to sleep again, Severus. It's not even dawn yet."- She told him, her hand on his cheek.

"Any other time I would remain awake until morning after this. With a good bottle of firewhiskey for company."- He admited.

"I do have firewhiskey if you really want it."- Harmony offered.-" I just don't know how much it would help you feeling better."

"Sometimes... Sometimes it's not about feeling better. Sometimes it's about trying to forget."-Severus allowed himself to explain to the girl.- "Even if just for some hours."

"I understand what you mean. Better than you can imagine. If it helps you, tomorrow I will give you a glass of it. I don't mind. Although I don't think a glass will do much of anything to you. "

"I will appreciate it, notheless."

"Then sleep. Tomorrow is always another day, Severus. I want to do you some diagnostics in the morning. They will not work if you're tired."

Harmony started rubbing his fingers in the rustle of his cheek. Like an enchantement, Severus began to dooze off in a matter of minutes.  
Harmony smiled when she felt him falling asleep. It never failed. If only that man knew that she was already awake with her own night terrors well before he started messing around...  
She missed her family. How she missed them. And with Severus under her care, it felt like a constant reminder of what she had lost to Voldmort. Of what she could still have.

She would have accepted any of her brothers in his condition. Or her parents... But Voldmort had stolen them all from her. One by one. By the end of the war, the only one left was her familiar, Rufus.

He had protected her so many times she had lost count. From Death Eaters, tramps, wild animals. He was her only friend. "Until now." She thought. After all, Severus could become a friend. She remembered him very stiff, very closed. Now he was not so bad."That's what the war does. It kills your soul and you character, inch by inch,until there is nothing less."

And with that bitter thought in mind, she felt asleep too.


	10. Sneeze of fire

Next day started with Harmony browsing through her family's library almost all morning.  
She knew that she needed answers if she really wanted to help Severus. Probably in more than the physical way. And she knew that the best place to find answers would be her books.  
Every single woman of her bloodline before her had kept meticulous annotations of every spell, potion or general magical development made inside and outside the family for more than 15 generations. She mentally thanked her mother and grandmother for the actualised index in each volume. It helped a lot. But she was still clueless to any true answer.  
"God, I know for sure mother would know at least something about poisons and venomous substances and it's long term effects on the human body. Where can it be? I know she showed it to me first time we talked about poisons."

Yet, in the middle of so many shelves it seemed almost impossible to find. If she could just remember any detail about the book itself she would be able to summon it.  
It was in the moment she was doing a particular dangerous move upon the ladder that she heard Rufus barking downstairs.

"What could it be?"- She thought before giving up her task and running downstairs as fast as possible.

She had left Severus on the couch earlier , reading a book she had charmed to turn pages by itself. It was the best she had found for him to do while she was busy out of the room and he had seemed thank full for it.

So Harmony was surprised to find out Severus lying on the hard wood floor, with Rufus beside him trying to help him moving. Which the dog almost achieved. The poor man was that thin.

"Severus! Are you hurt?"- She asked as she finally kneeled next to him.

"Just in my pride, I believe."- Came the pained answer from his mind.

"What happened? I left you pretty much ok. Did you fall asleep?"- She asked, fearing another nightmare.

"Minerva didn't tell you?"

"What?"

"Sometimes... I get seizures. Leftovers of too many Cruciatus. I already had then before... This!"  
That statement made her heart shrink. How many Cruciatus had that man endured?

"You should have warned me earlier, Severus."

"I'm not a child, Harmony. I don't want you to feel the need of staying by my side every single minute of every day."- Severus complained.

"I understand that, Severus. But anyway. You should have told me. I will still give you your space and everything else. I just wished I had the full knowledge."

"You can always return me to the hospital."- He argued, starting to feel upset. He hated his condition, hated his life. He had no desire of making another person miserable. He had felt miserable all his adult life and more so in the last months..

Harmony stopped for a few moments to deep breath and reorganize her thoughts. No way they will argue about such a stupid subject. It wasn't anybodies fault. She could feel how miserable Severus was about the entire situation. No point in doing it worse.  
Silently she pulled him up to his feet, one arm around her shoulders. He was so light she didn't had a real problem doing that. Harmony dropped Severus again on the couch. Then she sited with him.

"I would never send you back, Severus. Not after seeing what they have done to you."- She sighed, looking him in the eye.

"But you can do it. I don't want to be a burden to you. Not to anyone else."

"You're not. You're not, Severus. You see, I prefer to think about you as a new friend. I've lived here alone for more than a year now, just with Rufus. Not that I'm complaining about you, darling."-She move to eye Rufus carefully for a moment. He snorted but didn't looked like if he felt offend, preferring to look between the two humans trying to figure them out. She continued, turning again to Severus beside her.-" I don't mind taking care of you. You've done so much for all of us, in both wars. And no, I didn't accept to receive you because of that alone. I do believe you will get better soon enough. At least I hope that I find what I'm looking for soon enough to help you."

That seemed to spark his interest.

"What are you looking for?"

"A book. Or at least I hope it's just one, because my library is a mess right now."- Harmony confessed with a sigh.-" After I came back home all I cared was to stack the books on the shelves again. But now, it's so much harder to find anything. I have all the records of my family up there, from at least 15 generations. Can you imagine how many books that leaves me with?"

"What about a summoning spell?"

"I tried. But the problem is, I don't really know what I'm looking for. I do remember someone from my family studied problems like yours but... I don't remember details. Not her name, not who she was to me, not the name she gave to her study... God, I wish I could remember at least some detail about the book itself. Anything."

Severus could she how much she felt bad. He could feel it too, inside him. For some reason that girl was really trying to help him. It was more than what he could say about a awfully number of other people.

"I wish I could help you with your search."

"Maybe you could... If we at least find out what is wrong with your magic, then you would be able to help."

"I've not performed magic since that day."

"Why not?"

"It just... Wouldn't work. I tried, in the first weeks. Nothing happened."

"Have you tried since?"

"One time. Same result."- Severus really hated to remember. The disappointment. That day he had felt even more suicidal than ever.

"Would you care to try it now?"

"Now?"

"Yes. Try something easy. Like..." Harmony looked around, searching for something easy enough. She spotted a candle in a nearby coffee table.-"There. Try to lit that candle. It's fairly easy."

"I don't think I can..."

"Non sense. At least give it a try, Severus."

Severus gave Harmony a look that spoke volumes but decided to try anyway. After all, in the worst scenario what could happen? Nothing?  
Closing his eyes, he tried to focus as hard as he could. Tried to find his magic somewhere inside. Yet, he felt nothing.  
Harmony grasped his hand on hers and pointed at the candle.

"Don't give up, Severus. Feel it with your heart, not your head."- Her encouraging words came to meet him in his own mind. Severus sensed one of her hands touching is chest, in the place of his heart.-"Feel it here, Severus."

A sudden warmth started just were her fingers grazed his shirt, spreading through the rest of his chest. Severus had to gulp for air, for the sensation was so strong and overwhelming that knocked him out of breath. He sensed it, like if it was his own blood, flowing across him like if it was the first time. It felt like ... Home.

"Incendio."

Severus opened his eyes slowly after a minute or two, afraid of whatever was waiting for him in the real world. The candle was lighted. Well, it actually looked a lot like if a dragon had just sneezed upon the table, as there was sparkles flying everywhere.  
He looked at Harmony, a little insecure. She seemed to understand his unspoken question.

"It wasn't I..."- She smiled brightly.- "I just helped you a tiny little bit. But the fire was entirely yours."


	11. Getting back together it's a hard work

"It felt... Amazing!"

Harmony couldn't avoid to laugh as she feed Severus his dinner. He had remained very enthusiastic the whole day after the candle thing. He hadn't tried any more magic yet, but at Harmony's eyes he looked just like a kid that had tried magic for the first time. She recalled Frank, her younger brother. He too had been overly enthusiastic for days after experiencing magic for the first time. She had been 4 and she still remembered his joy. Severus was looking pretty much like Frank had. Almost glowing. It felt amazing to see him so happy.

"What did you do,when you touched my chest?"- He asked for the first time since that morning.

"Nothing."

"Oh, no. Don't try to fool me. You did something, when you touched me earlier."

She looked at him, trying to remain serious but failing miserably. Severus wished he could at the very least grab her hand.

"Ok, I admit. I tried one small nothing that my mother taught me once. She once told me that when a wizard or a witch loose their magic sometimes they need a small help to... Find it again. Like a small push. That's all I did to you. When I touched your chest I put just a tiny sparkle of my own magic inside you Severus. It was all you needed to re-ignite your power."

He become deeply thoughtful, which Harmony used to her gain as she finally managed to end feeding him. She cleaned his lips and face before leaving to wash the dishes and eat.

When she returned he was meditative still. It didn't bother her particularly, as she wished to take advantage of his good humour and the calmness in the room to work a little with his body.

Slowly, Harmony started massaging first of everything his hands. His fingers were long, almost spidery due to lack of nourishment. Lightly callous on some points. She warmed his hands in hers and forced is fingers to move properly. Later his whole hand. Harmony took her time with the massage, knowing he needed to be fully worked everyday if possible so the muscles would start (hopefully) functioning again. She was so absorbed with her task that she didn't notice his piercing gaze on her.

Severus had been able to feel his body since some weeks after the attack. Yet, for some reason he hated, he couldn't move by himself. No healer had ever tried to do what Harmony was doing before. He understood her point of view, being a half-blood. Physiotherapy. What an amazing idea.

He decided to let her work. It felt good, her touch on his cold skin. Not so cold this last days. He had been properly dressed, properly covered at all times. Severus felt that some of his dignity was being returned by that young woman.

She conjured a small yellow ball in her hands and made his hand open and close around it.

"Would you try by yourself, Severus?"- He listened to her inside him.

"I... Yes. Can you help?"

"Sure. Just try to focus on what I'm making your hand do. At some point I will let go and with some lucky you will be able to continue. It don't has to be tonight, ok? Don't be hard with yourself. Small steps, ok?"

Severus made an effort to physically nod, which made Harmony smile whole heartedly.

"Well done. Now follow what I'm doing."

Harmony kept opening and closing his hand for what seemed like an eternity. Severus almost didn't notice as she started applying less pressure each time. Until she let go.

At first, there wasn't any movement from him. Then, she noticed one of his fingers trembling softly, them another one. It seemed like ages before they actually moved less than half a centimetre.

"That's it, you do more?"

"I don't think so. Did they move?"

"They did. Very slightly, but they did."

"This is a day for miracles, that's sure."

"I will continue massaging with your arms and the rest now. Follow as much as you can. First you body is too weak. Second, we have to teach it again how to move. Just like a small baby must learn how to walk and sit, your body needs it too now. It will not be a easy or fast thing, but I do hope to see you move by yourself before Christmas."

"How long do we have?"

" About 3 months."- She stated.

As October was ending, a routine had settled in the house. Harmony and Severus worked pretty hard everyday. In the morning and at night was time for therapy. In the afternoon, they worked on the library trying to make some sense of the books stored and organizing them. Severus was in control of his magic again, even if it was better when he didn't overworked himself. It was still very taxing on his body to do more complicated spells and charms.

Harmony was happy to see that her guest felt less depressed each day. The improvements were slowly on his condition but enough to make both happy.

She purposely hided the oldest volumes of the library from Severus. She hadn't told him yet who she really was. And he hadn't asked either. That made her feel less guilty for not telling him the truth.

It was in a windy afternoon, just before 5 PM that an owl arrived and knocked at one of her kitchen windows. Rufus was the first to draw attention to it, followed by both humans. They were just having tea as usual after some hours of work upstairs. Harmony left her tea cup on the small coffee table and raised from the couch to meet the owl.

It was a brown one that Severus almost immediately recognized.

"Must be from Minerva."- He told her with apparent disinterest while glaring at his tea cup.

"I believe you're right. Let's see..." Harmony took the parchment and gave the bird a small treat. She didn't had owls at her service but like any wizard house there was always a treat at hand when needed. She returned to the couch before start reading the message.

"She asks for your health first of all. Them she shows interest in a visit. Alone. I will let you read for yourself of course. But for me it seems very reasonable. After all, she trusted me with your full care since middle September."

The letter floated in the until it was in front of Severus eyes. He read it in silence two times before speaking his mind about.

"Let her come."


	12. He's okay now

Saying that Minerva was nervous was an understatement from the reality.

For the past months she had said to herself that now Severus was surely more comfortable than many nights had she told that to herself when she remembered him, when she felt guilty for not visiting him after his move? But the running of the school took all her time.

While writing the letter to Harmony she thought of how would she find him. Equal to the last time she saw him? Maybe improved in some way?

Harmony had never really told her anything substantial in any owl. Limited herself to "He's fine, he's getting better, he's eating well."It almost sounded like if Severus Snape itself had written or at least dictated the text. The old git...

When the day arrived, Minerva asked the kitchen elf for some goodies to take and walked past the gates before Disappearing with a loud crack.

Minerva looked around arriving to the address, seeing the beautiful forest surrounding her. It looked very welcoming. From the nothing, a German Sheppard appeared before the headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Are you Harmony's familiar?"- She asked,looking attentively at the dog.

He nodded his muzzle at her, signalling for her to follow him. Being a cat in her animagus form, was very easy for Minerva to understand the dog body language.

Rufus took Minerva McGonagall straight through a path half hidden between the trees. Minerva evaluated if would be better to change for a cat, as the path was so narrow and hard to follow for a few minutes. Then it opened to one of the most beautiful examples of english garden she had layered her eyes on for years. Even after Halloween there were some bushes flourishing. Result of Harmony's magic,perhaps?

Through what looked like a small labyrinth of corridors that crossed the garden, she and Rufus arrived at a porch and respective Minerva raised her hand to knock, Rufus barked and the door opened by itself to let them pass into the inside of the cottage.

"Welcome, Headmistress McGonagall. Feel free to enter and warm yourself in front of the fire."- She listened to Harmony's voice somewhere.-"Severus and I would be ready in a moment."

It actually took a few minutes before she spotted Harmony coming from a corridor.

"Oh, Harmony. You look amazing, my girl."- Minerva cheered, closing the space between them to hug Harmony tightly.

"You look well too, Headmistress."- Harmony greeted the teacher as soon as she was able to breath.-"Would you like some tea?"

"Surely. But first..."

"You would like to see him, doesn't you?"- Harmony guessed correctly, smiling when Minerva nodded.- "Come this way, I will show you. He's waiting for you in his room."

Minerva all but followed glued to Harmony across the short corridor. As the girl opened a door and invited her in, she moved inside the room where she saw something she wasn't expecting at all.

Before her eyes, there was Severus sitting on the bed, propped onto some pillows. Clearly shaved, bathed and cared. He even moved his face a little to look at her.

For a moment the emotion was more than she could handle and both Harmony and Severus saw tears running down the face of the old witch.

"Sorry for the display of emotion. It's just that... Last time I saw you Severus you looked on the verge of dying and now... Look at you my boy."- The old woman tried to justify herself.

"No matter, Professor."- Harmony embraced slightly Minerva, trying to offer some comfort.-"He's okay now. That's all that matters."


	13. What a night

Sorry for the absence. It seems like every time I'm trying to go back writing something happens. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

Your author

"It actually was smoother than what I was expecting."- Severus announced while Harmony was preparing him to bath.

Minerva had finally gone home, back to the castle and they were planning on enjoying the rest of the evening in their regular fashion: hot bath, massage, exercises and peaceful sleep.

Harmony glared at him with a knowing look.

"Yes, but half of the time you just kept sending me every king of thoughts about our conversation. Do you realise how hard it is to keep a straight face whenever you think of a joke?"

"Don't you even dare telling her that Severus Snape can pull a joke. She would have a heart attack."- He advised, sounding mockingly serious.

"I can believe that, Mr. Bat of the Dungeons. Have you ever cracked a joke while in a staff meeting?"

"Not EVER! Who did you think you're talking to? Dumbledore?"- He grumbled with an audible snort.

For Harmony it was fascinating to watch and listen to Severus opening up like that. He just sounded so like himself and yet she could feel every hint of the feelings no one had ever watched on him. The humour was perhaps the most shocking of them all. He was always known for being such a dry person.

"Well, time to put you in the water. Come on, Mister."- She told him, while making him float with a charm.

In a moment he was already in the tub, delighted with the warmth that seemed to fill him to his very core. Harmony took her place beside the tub, just watching him. He looked so peaceful in those moments.

Suddenly a thunder sounded in the distance. Harmony immediately coiled into herself as if bitten by some nasty snake. Rufus got up from his place near the fireplace and got to his mistress without wasting a moment. Severus watched silently the scene unfolding in front of him, clearly surprised. As soon as Rufus got closer enough, Harmony's arms surrounded the dog and pulled him closer. Severus watched her shaking slightly.

"What's wrong, Harmony?"- He asked through their bonding. He could feel tons of different emotions on her side, like a rollercoaster.

She closed her eyes for a second and tried hard to build up some resemblance to her normal self.

"Nothing. I'm just… Being stupid. Just that."

"Harmony, look at me."- Severus pleaded. She crossed her eyes with his. "Tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you this way before and for what I know of you by now, you're never stupid."

"Memories. Just bad memories. Merlin, I know how silly this sounds but I hate thunder storms."- She finally answered, breathing slowly as if trying to control her emotions. Rufus licked her face time after time in a display of support. That gained him a pained smile from his mistress.

Another thunder sounded outside, now much closer than before. It made her jump out of her skin altogether. That worried Severus even more. From when he had arrived, that was the very first thunder storm. There had been some bad storms before, but not with thunders. Just rain. But now that he thought of it… Every night that they would sleep listening to a storm she would wake up shaking at some hour of the night. He had never let her know that he noted that. But now… Bad memories, she had said. How much bad?

"Harmony… Please, calm down. I'm here. Rufus is here. Nothing is going to happen. You're safe."- He tried to calm her down, sounding as reassuring as possible.

She looked at him like if it was the first time. And her eyes talked about deep fears hidden somewhere inside of her.

"Every single night… Every single night one of them died, there was a thunderstorm."- She muttered, as if talking with no one but herself. It was eerily strange to see. - "My father, my brothers, my mother. All of them. In the night I was supposed to die, there was a thunderstorm. I feel like it must be a sign of some sort by now."

"Don't say that. It's ok. It's just a storm, Harmony."- He tried hard to reason with her, but something in the atmosphere of the room had changed. It was getting colder, as her expression seemed more detached. Darkest too, or so it seemed. Was she Occluding?- "Harmony? Harmony, are you listening to me?"

The fire in the fireplace begin to change colour, from red to blue and then to green. The air was thickening by the minute and Rufus started whining in her mistress arms, licking her and trying to bring her back from whatever she was in her own mind.

"Fuck."- Severus sweared, hitting the back of his head in the tub to release his tension. How was he going to do this? He could not get up and simply shake her out of her state. And he wasn't sure how would she react to him inside her head. But looking at her and at Rufus unfruitful efforts to bring Harmony back, it really didn't look like he had any other options.

Severus tried to focus inside his mind. Then at Harmony and her void eyes.

"Legilimens!"

He took the scenery around him. He was in the very same house, but in another room. Harmony was reading a book. There was a sudden explosion somewhere and screams. The door opened with a loud bang and a woman came in.

"Harmony. Come, now."

"What's happening, mom?"- Harmony asked worried.

"We need to go, Harmony. Now. He's here."

"He's looking for us?"

Her mother just nodded.

They got out of the room. Somewhere there were more screams. Harmony froze in the corridor.

"Where are the others, mom?"

"It doesn't matter now, Harmony. Come with me. They will come whenever they can. They need to protect you."

"I'm not asking for their protection, mom. I prefer to die if living means their deaths."

The woman turned in her heels and seemed almost threatening.

"You're the last one, Harmony. You're the last one of our tradition. We can't lose you after all this years. Your father and I, all your brothers… We managed to save you the last time. Now you're older. You have to go alone. You've to be strong."

"I'm not going without them, mom."- Harmony cried out. -"We already lost daddy and Gilbert. I'm not losing the rest."

"Listen to me, Harmony. You will lose us all, as long as this mad man is not dead. For most of the country he is still nothing more than a legend and yet we have him at our door this very night. We were some of the most important targets last time and now we are the very first. If he takes hold of our magic the wizarding world is as good as dead, daughter. So, grab your bag and run. Go to our secret hiding. If any of us survive tonight, we will reunite there."- The noise was coming closer, as were the screams. - "Go, Harmony. Run."

Severus watched as the younger Harmony grabbed a bag left on the floor and runned through the house, coming to an alt in front of a mirror somewhere in the back of the attic. She touched it, murmuring spells and charms and the glass turned into clear water. She passed through it and it was over.

Severus came back to reality with a cry of Harmony. She had pushed him out of her mind.

He was sweating by then.

"You saw."- She stated, pushing Rufus closer to her again. The dog seemed pleased enough of having her mistress back.

"Sorry. You were lost in yourself and I… There was nothing left for me to do."

"No matter. This was not even the worst of them."

"You never talk of your family."

"Every time I think of them it just brings me pain."

"So… They are all…"

"Yes. They are."- Harmony confirmed, patting Rufus head.

"The mad man… It was…"

Harmony just nodded, lacking any strength to talk more.

"Merlin… I'm so sorry, Harmony. I never knew. How long ago was that night?"

"The beginning of 1995."

"The beginning of… It was during the Triwizard Cup."

"Exactly. If he had succeeded in catching me probably the Diggory boy would still be alive. Or maybe not."

Severus observed her intently for an instant.

"Who are you, Harmony? Who are you, really?"

She turned her head, not able to answer the question.

"I see…"- He offered, sounding sad even to himself.- "Okay, I will not ask again. But I want you to know that I would really like your trust."

Harmony finally raised her eyes to meet him.

"It's not about trust, Severus. Not only, at least."- She whispered in his mind. The storm could be listened building up outside but now most of awareness was gone. She felt too tired.

"Harmony, perhaps it's better to take me out of here now? The water is getting cold and I don't think we will be able to do much more tonight. Let's go to bed, dear. All of us."- He added while glancing over Rufus. The dog actually returned the look and seemed to nod with is muzzle.

Harmony took Severus out as asked, drying and dressing him quickly. In the back of her mind there was the rational part that told her he could catch a cold for all that time exposed to cold water and cold air. His skin was covered in goose bumps by the time she dressed him.

After half an hour, they were all piled up on Severus bed. Even Rufus. One male at each side of Harmony, who kept trembling at the sound of each thunder outside. Both tried their hardest to reassure her that everything was okay. Finally somewhere after midnight the thunderstorm finished, leaving them only with an extreme downpour. With many kind words, Severus managed for Harmony to fell asleep while half embraced in his arms. He could feel Rufus head lying somewhere at the curve of her waist too.

"What a night…"- He stated to himself, before dozing off too.


	14. Get it out of your chest

Harmony turned in the bed. Something felt a little odd. Like if she was a little tight?

"Good morning, dear. I believe you will be happy to know the rain stopped."- Severus voice greeted her, surprisingly affectionate.

She opened her eyes to find Severus watching her intently with a curious smile on his lips.

"Good morning."- She answered while trying to stretch her sore limbs. A loud whining was listened as something dropped to the floor behind her, making her jump right away.

"Merlin, Rufus. Are you ok?"- She asked as she lowered to the floor to meet the poor dog.-"I'm so sorry, I didn't remembered you were there. Forgive me."

Rufus snorted as if she had hurt his feelings while in her head she could listen to some laugh from the bed.

"This is not funny, Severus."- She complained, feeling terrible for her familiar.

"Actually it is. From the outsider point of view at least."- He remarked.

When she finally made sure that Rufus was okay, she got out of the room with him and walked to the kitchen to allow the familiar to go out. Not without giving him a small treat before.

"Sorry again, Rufus." - She begged while watching him go through the bushes.

"I believe he will hold it against me for the rest of the day."- She admitted as she returned to the room.

"Oh, come on. After his breakfast and some playing around with you he will forgive you. We both know that. He loves you."

"Yeah, I know. But anyway, every time I hurt him it feels like I'm hurting myself."

"Well, I believe that's the meaning of sharing your life with a true familiar."- Severus stated, still looking in a great mood.

"You're quite cheerful this morning, aren't you?"- Harmony noted, while pulling him out of the bed to a sitting position.

"Actually, I feel like it. Even if last night was quite different, I feel good."

"Different is an understatement. I'm sorry for all the…"

"No way, Harmony."- He replied rather serious all of a sudden. –"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either. You've came here to heal, not to deal with my problems, Severus."- She told him, trying to change Severus from his nightgown.

"Look, you know what I think? I think we both need to heal, Harmony. In different ways, perhaps. But we have that in common. I didn't knew how bad you were scarred until last night, Harmony. And I'm surprised that after the suffering that mad man gave you, you still accepted to receive me in your house at all. I must be the constant reminder of what you hate most. And yet, here I am. You took me under your wings, you care for me, offered me friendship."

Harmony froze, standing there with Severus sitting in front of her, his face expressing every part of the emotion his voice on her mind showed. Merlin, that man really had a lot more to him than most people would ever guess. Slowly, she raised her hand to caress his cheek, making Severus lean softly in the touch.

"Sometimes in the beginning was hard to deal with you."- She admitted, biting her lower lip a bit. - " But it got easier. With time, you were more than the death eater and the bat of the dungeons. The moment I start to see the true Severus, I kind of forgot about the rest."

A tear rolled Severus cheek with her words. No one had ever told him anything so sweet.  
Harmony dried the wetness with her fingers, before placing both hands on the side of Severus face with tenderness.

"No tears, please. I don't know if I will be able to control myself if you start crying now, darling."- She warned with a teary smile.

"Okay, no tears."- Severus smiled back.

Both worked the rest the morning in enjoyable peace in the kitchen sofa. Rufus indeed returned in time for his breakfast and after some time playing by the garden with Harmony he was content sitting as usual by the fireplace. As predicted by Severus.

Author Note:

Every review is important for me. I'm so glad people are reading this story and enjoying it. Tell me what you think about it.


	15. Feelings

Harmony woke up with a start, in the middle of the night. Something was trashing around in the bed. Severus!

She turned to her right side just as a rasp whimper could be listened. His whole body was in the middle of spasms, a seizure no doubt.

"Severus…"- She called as she tried to understand if he was conscientious at least. It was neither the first, neither the second time that he had seizures. That first one on the couch in the first week had been just that: The first. Sometimes it almost seemed that, as is body became stronger, the more it happened. A good reason for why they tried to never overwork his body.

During a seizure there is so much one can do. Harmony made sure he was comfortable on his side (as comfortable as one can be in such situations) and stayed close, whispering soft words to him. Her hand was on him, as always. It seemed to help him tranquilize, even in moments like this.

It lasted 5 minutes that time, leaving a sweaty Severus gasping for air like a fish. All his body was trembling like a leaf, but it was over. For the time being at least. He felt Harmony leaving the bed.

"Just going to grab a few things, dear. Breath, Severus. I'm here."- Came her voice in his mind, so soothing as a salve to his soul. He had missed someone when in the hospital, there, for him. Harmony had become such a blessing.

She returned quickly enough. He felt her pushing him to her lap, his head resting on the support of her shoulder, her arm surrounding him.

"Here, drink a little water."- She offered the cup to his lips and he took it in small gulps. It felt good.

"Thank you, dear."- He thanked Harmony through their connection. Sounding ever so tired even there.

"Shusss. It's okay, Severus. I will clean you up a bit and then you will try to rest again."- She were always a bit worried whenever this happened, he knew that by then. Because was a thing neither of them could control in the least. The only thing they could do was waiting for it to pass.

She patiently washed him with a wet cloth, cleaning the sweat of his skin. She could have used magic, but she knew how much he enjoyed the contact. Especially after something like that.

As she put away the cloth and was going to help him lie down again, Severus hand reached for her own, trembling.

"Just hold me, please. Just a little more." - He asked.

Harmony just nodded and hold him closer, tightly.

"You know, this was my biggest desire when I was at the hospital. To have someone who cared."- Severus confessed in her mind, so sadly.

Harmony struggled to keep tears at bay. If there was a time when Severus let it all out, it was usually in occasions like this. And God, that man had suffered.

"It's over now, Severus. You are here, with us."- She managed to say out loud, in the silence of the room.

"I know. But… What will happen when I no longer need you? I hope to go back to normal, one day. But them, you will have no reason to keep me here, with you. You will have no reason to stay with me at night. To share this bed with me." – He sounded so deeply sad by that. As if they were the most meaning parts of his whole life.

"You could stay, Severus."- She managed, voice thick with emotions.-"After all, you are my friend. And… I don't know if I could go back to stay alone, you know? Just with Rufus."

"You will surely find someone to stay with. Someone more appropriate than me. Younger, healthier. Good-looking."-He snorted.

"I think you're implying that I would find a husband. And I find that very hard. You see, I don't share my heart with everyone."

"You shared it with me."- He noted.

"Exactly."- Her voice flowed like water to his mind, through their connection. Warm.

Then it crashed on both of them. The meaning. And neither of them was fully prepared to that.

Harmony bite her lip hard, thinking that she had probably just screwed everything. With the passing flow of time, things had changed. She felt comfortable with Severus, even safe. He was doing great, already moving a little by himself, already able to turn on the bed. He couldn't stand alone yet, nor sit. But they were getting there, as his body recovered from all the abuse and became stronger. She felt for him, deeply. Not out of pity, for she had never pitied him.

Severus felt… Flabbergasted probably was a good expression. Was she implying what he was thinking? Could it be even possible? He didn't felt like a man. He had not felt like one in a long time, even before the snake. How could she have seen something no one else had seen before? He wasn't pretty, and he knew that. He was older than her by more or less 10 years. And he was still sick.

Tentatively, he reached out with his hand again, to touch hers. Harmony grasped it, entwining their fingers together.

"Are you okay with this, Severus?"- She asked, not just about their joined hands.

"Are you sure, you can…"

"What? Give up my life for you? Share something with you? Be with you? Love you?"

"A bit of all, yes."- He gave a small chuckle, feeling the atmosphere less dense between them.

Harmony reached to make him lie on the bed again, face to her.

"I feel something for you Severus. Friendship, yes. But not only. I was hoping you would not discover it so soon until I had it figured out. Because it makes me feel weak and insecure. I never had the time to love someone outside my family. Nor the chance. I don't really know a lot about it, except what I heard about it. I'm no virgin, but love it's a different thing. My parents loved each other whole heartily. But if you don't feel in the same way you are free to say it now and nothing will change between us. I promise you that."

He looked at her intently, before answering.

"I like you too, Harmony. I loved only once, and yet she didn't give me a third of what you gave me until now, dear. You returned me my trust, my sense of self, my voice, my magic… You took in a Death Eater, even after all the suffering they brought you in your life. I still don't know how much. Maybe one day you will be able to share it with me. But I know that I like you very much by now. And I believe it will only grow more from now on."

Neither of them had uttered the word love, and for that they were both grateful. For a wizard or a witch, that was the most sacred of all feelings. Maybe one day in the future, when Severus got better and their situation could be sorted out in another way. For now, what they already have would suffice.

Harmony lied down on the bed too, close to Severus, facing him. Her hand touched his skin and she was able to watch the delight with which he received the caress. Yes, they would be fine. The road was still very long but they would do it. Together.

And together they felt asleep again.


	16. Standing as a man

Severus felt extremely tense. December had arrived, with the snow and the cold and the storms. And just as Harmony had promised, he was now able to move by himself. Not completely, of course. Maybe enough to not be totally dependent, every minute.

His fingers wouldn't work very properly yet. But his hands had grown stronger. He could move them now and his arms too. With effort, slowly. With propose. And his legs were about to be put to test.

"Trust me, Severus. Trust yourself. I will lift you slowly and you will try to stand, okay?"- She explained while looking at him. She was as nervous as him, he could tell. They had worked very hard on this.

Severus took some moments to deep breath before finally nodding. Harmony smiled and began lifting him to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He felt his feet touching the wood tiles. His legs were long. If he managed to stand, it would be the first time Harmony would see his real height. Would she manage to support such a tall man without them falling both to the floor? If they had asked him in the first days he would probably had said no. But now he knew she could do it.

"Do you feel the tiles, Severus?"- She questioned carefully.

"Surely."

"Them, do to them the same I taught you to do with my hands. The same we have been doing for this past days."

Another deep breath and Severus start pushing his feet against the ground, as if trying to create a hole beneath them. He could feel every tendon and muscle working.

"That's it, Severus. You're doing amazing, dear. Just keep doing it while I lift you up, okay?"

Her praise was more than enough fuel for him to keep doing exactly what he was doing. Harmony pulled his arms around her neck to help balance them both and made him stand slowly. He was heavier now, she had to sweat a little with the effort. But it was better than before when he was more close to a corpse than a living man. There had been a lot of food involved and a good amount of potions to strength his muscles. Not all of them very tasty, she would admit.

As he felt his whole body upright, his heart began to race. He was… Merlin, he was actually standing. And it felt amazing. He would never again take any step as granted as he used to before. He looked down, at Harmony's face. Her eyes were glistening and he could feel her rollercoaster of emotions through the bond.

"May I promise you one thing, my sweet, dear girl?"- His voice in her mind was velvety, truly charming.

"Careful with what you promise, Severus. I may become mad if you fail it."- She warned, smiling as a fool from joy. Teasing him.

"I shall not."- He assured her, a smirk playing in his lips and an eyebrow quirking up. He looked mischievous. – "I promise you today, Harmony, that when I get to walk again alone and well, I will take you out and dance with you in the most romantic place I can think off."

One of her hands shot up to cover her mouth. She was speechless. Severus watched as big fat tears started rolling down her face.

"Shussss, please my dear. Don't cry. I can't really wipe off your tears as I need my arms around your neck right now."- He tried to joke with her, tenderly.

"Sorry, Severus. But… It's intense."

"Believe me, I know. And I own it all to you." – He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.- "I wish those idiots on St. Mungus would see me now. Lost case, the hell... A young woman did more than they ever believed possible."

"Well, maybe one day we can go there to check on them. What do you think? The terrible Severus Snape, back from the dead. Flowing cloak and everything."- She suggested looking up to his eyes just as mischievous as him.

"Oh, there. I knew there was a good reason why I liked you. You're so perfidious sometimes, my dear. Very Slytherin of you."

She laughed whole heartily, happy to watch him like this. This was their Severus. The one no one had ever seen before outside the walls of the cottage.

"Now… Would you like to try and take a step?"- She asked, eyeing him with nothing but encouragement .

"Well, why not? Guide me witch."

"Okay… Ease your left leg a little and make her go forward. But be careful with your right one, she needs to keep strong in place."

Severus did exactly as she had told, with more or less success. There was a moment in which their balance seemed seriously compromised, but she managed to make it work for him.

"Careful there Severus. I do not fancy being on the floor with all you weight on me, you know?"

That was exactly the moment Rufus choose to enter the room. Harmony had let him out for his usual walks around the house and the fields. The dog actually stopped at the door, taking in the scenery in front of him with a surprised look on his golden eyes.

"Already back, dear? Severus is up, you see? What do you think?"- Harmony flashed him with a dazzling smile that convinced the dog that the change should be welcomed. And welcoming it he did, for his mistress. Paw after paw he got closer to them, cautious as only the animals can be. Sensing if it was safe enough for him or if perhaps the humans would fall on top of him. Looking up he saw both of them smiling at him.

"He looks uncomfortable, Harmony."- Severus remarked, sensing the dog distrust.

"It's normal. He never saw you standing. He must assure that you're no danger to him."

"I would like to pet him, as I usually do when I'm sitting or on the bed. Do you think we can handle that?"

"Well, we may try. Stay straight and I will call him for you. Rufus, come here please. That's it. Can you come up here? Severus would like to pet you if you don't mind."- She pleaded.

Rufus got on his back paws and leaned on Harmony for support in response.

"Oh, great. Now I have my two males asking me for support. Me, a tiny woman."- Harmony giggled. Both man and dog looked at her questioning if it was okay for her. - "Oh, go on. Come on. I can handle it for a few more minutes, guys."

The familiar got a good whiff in Severus clothes, just as Severus lowered his arm to pet the dog. Kind of petting. His fingers being still half paralyzed didn't help. But it was enough to help calm the dog fears for the moment.


	17. Christmas is around the corner

**_I'm very happy with the response to this story since the beginning. Thank you very much to each one of you that read and especially reviewed this story. You made my day whenever you sent me some review. _**

**_As you may have noticed, I write random scenes in chronological order. I imagined that writing a day-by-day story would lead to some… Mistakes, eventually. In this way, it's a bit easier to control his recovery as no one recovers in one or two days from something like this. I give them time "alone" so the characters can evolve a little bit more freely in the "shadows". Hope you don't mind. _**

**_End of Author Note_**

That night found them curled together on their bed after the bath and the now usual exercises. Their closeness was now more open than before that late night talk, some weeks before.

Severus head was resting on her bosom, as he was too tired to support her in the opposite position.

"How do you feel now? After being able to stand today? You were very silent for most of the day."-Harmony whispered in the quietness of the room while brushing some strands of his hair with her fingers.

"It seems I can't stop thinking about...What's next."- Severus sighed and closing his eyes.

"We have already talked about that, dear. What is troubling you now?"

"Nothing really. I guess I never thought about a next chapter in my life, you know?"

She smiled tenderly at him. She loved the way he talked to her about his personal thoughts, with no shame or embarrassment anymore. There were things neither of them was ready to share yet. But they would eventually get there.

Harmony lowered her face so she could kiss his forehead.

"You know something, Severus?"

"What, my dear?"

"Christmas is just around the corner. And I believe this year we both have reasons to enjoy it, don't we? What do you think about starting with the preparations tomorrow?"

" I was never a huge fan of holidays, Harmony. Bad memories attached."

" Do you still remember what I told you when you first arrived? No past, Severus. Not at Christmas. Let's make an effort and celebrate for a few days,honey? It will do us good."

He snorted.

"As a child I hated this time of the year."- Severus admitted as if he as tasting something awful in his mouth.

"Why would you feel like that, Severus?"- Her eyebrows shot up in surprise but her voice didn't change at all.

"I think you could call them "family issues"? Did I ever told you about my own family, sweetheart?"

"Not an awful lot, I suppose. But neither did I so I never tried to pry."

" I think we both have some skeletons in our closet's, don't we? But either way, I'm thankful you never asked. It isn't easy for me to talk about it. My childhood was far from normal. My father was an abusive man, Harmony. He enjoyed the power he had over me and my mother, that fucking... Never mind. Forgive me my language."

"Don't worry, I've listened worst things. Go on. If you want to, of course."

Severus turned his head a little bit so he could look at the girl.

"How in the hell do you manage, sweet? To be always so understanding, so calm, so easy-going? I never understood people like you. How do you manage it."- He didn't sound aggravated,his voice betrayed sincere curiosity.

"I don't know. Maybe I took it after my family? My mother was ever so patient with us, on the good days. My brothers were... Wild, to say the least. I was the youngest. And my father was amazingly patient too. He always sided along my brothers in every prank, which made my mother's despair."

"Sounds... Very nice."- He said, feeling uneasy.

And she caught the emotions.

"I know I was privileged, Severus. Mine was a house full of love and laugh. Which perhaps makes me miss it even more. Not so much now, with you around. But I miss them everyday."

"I guess... It must be better to remember good things than bad ones. I hated the month of December as I knew what I would find home if I returned for the holidays. And before Hogwarts... With all the snow and the biting cold I could never go out, so I had to remain most of the time in my room. It was the only place he would leave me alone most of the time. But them it was my mother that would be on trouble. I hated my house there were no presents or particularly special meals. The money was very short for us. My mother saved the entire year for my school supplies. She always said to me that if she couldn't give me any more presents, she would at least offer me the best chance of education she could."

"It must have been awful. For both of you."

"It wasn't easy at all. But in some way we managed. From my second year at school she asked me to simply avoid going home as much as I could. My father hated looking at me and knowing I was a wizard. I just got back on summer and even then, just for a few weeks. Whenever possible I tried to stay with fellows from school. When I was 16 my mother died. An "accident" they told me. I just stop going home altogether by then."

Harmony had kept her fingers busy with his hair through all the tale, trying to comfort him as much as she could. She felt sad for him. No one should have to feel miserable through an entire life.

"Do you pity me now?"

"No. I never did and you know that perfectly well."

"Anyone else would."- Severus stated as a matter of fact.

Harmony made Severus look up so he could look into her emerald eyes.

"I'm not everyone else, Severus. I know it must be hard do accept that after the life you had. But I'm not like the others."- She admonished looking serious.

He actually smiled at her in response. A bitter-sweet smile.

"You ARE different. The way you're looking at me just now proves it. That and the turmoil I feel on you through the bond."

"Oh, believe me. If you call that a turmoil I thank God you never saw me after the war. I was like a hurricane by then. But let's quit telling sad things. This whole conversation started because of the holidays. What would be your perfect Christmas, Severus?"

He took some moments to think about it.

"No foolish singing, please. Maybe... A quite night doing the tree. When I was very small my mother did that once or twice. Good food, some alcohol... And you and Rufus, of course."

Harmony kissed his forehead again with tenderness.

"I would like that."- She added.

_**So how do you like this? Reviw please.**_


	18. Christmas kiss

"Good morning, honey. Time to wake up."- Harmony whispered into Severus ear.

"Again? You did quite the mess this morning when you got up."- He complained, while turning on bed by itself.

"Oh, well. Maybe you will be less nasty if I tell you that you have to write a complaint letter. Because it wasn't my fault this morning. It was Minerva's."

"Minerva? What about her?"- He asked, with a tint of interest in his voice.

"She sent letters. Today is Christmas Eve, Severus. It's pretty normal to send Christmas mail with greetings."

"Oh, right. The big day arrived at last." -Severus grunted, seemingly already in a bad mood.

"Severus..!" –Harmony warned him.

"Right, it will not be like the other years. I know you promised, Harmony. But still…"

"It will be your first real Christmas. I know that, sweet. But please, don't be so harsh. It ruins the whole concept of trying to be merry today."

"I will try. I promise."- He finally relented. Harmony had done a lot for him until then. It was the least he could do for a woman who actually cared for him.

"So, would you like to read your letter first or… Do the usual?"

"Could it be the letter, please? Just to be over with it?"

"Sure. Here. I will give you some privacy to read it. Call me whenever you finish, okay honey?"- She said kissing him above his brow and leaving the room.

_"__Whatever did I right to deserve this woman?"- _He thought, apparently to himself.

_"__I heard that…"- _She giggled somewhere in the house.

He shook his head, dismissing the situation with an half smile dancing on his lips. Sometimes one of them would slip in the connection and share more than what was supposed. It had become a sort of private joke for them.

With some difficulty he opened the parchment envelope and took out the actual letter.

_"Dear Severus_

_I hope to find you well and happy. Harmony told me in one of her last updates that you would be able to read by yourself now. Can I express how happy I am with you? You're already so far away from the man I left on a hospital bed._

_I was contacted by Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy recently. They had the wish to visit you in your new address. Nevertheless, before anything else I decided to contact you and Harmony to check if it could be a possibility in a near future. I believe you're still unable to talk so I will understand if you're uncomfortable with the whole idea._

_I expect an answer from you both after Christmas. Until them, be sure to enjoy whatever party you're capable of having, my dear boy._

_Best greetings,_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

Severus sighed loudly. That was not expected at all. In that piece of paradise, he had almost forgot that there was still a world out there. People, from his now seemingly past life, waiting at least to hear if he had finally died or not. He became deeply lost in his thoughts.

Until some time after, there was a soft knock on the door.

"May I come in now? You have been like that for half an hour."- She asked, shoulder on the doorway.

"Your letter? Have you read it?"- He asked promptly.

"I did. As soon as I received it. Why?"

"Did Minerva told you about our possible…"

"Guests?"- Harmony tried, seeing that he felt out of a suitable word.

He nodded. Harmony sighed before sitting beside him on the bed. Something was wrong and she could feel it.

"Severus… Are you uncomfortable about those boys, coming here?"

"I must say that I am."- He confessed as if through gritted teeth, troubled.

Harmony used two fingers to touch his chin and direct his full attention to her.

"What's the matter, Severus? Talk to me."

"It's hard to explain, really. There are a lot of things and… I must confess that I had almost forgotten about my life. Before coming here. With you. This is… It's hard to imagine anyone else around me now, you see?"

"Because you feel weak? Or because you're not the same person as before?"- Harmony remarked.

"Both."- He revealed.

"Well, in that case we can always tell that to Minerva and avoid the guests. No problem there. But… Just maybe, Severus. It could be a good thing for you. To see them. After all this time."

"They were sometimes at the hospital, you know? But I always felt that… They pitied me. For my condition."

"I can't say that I'm surprised. Have you ever seen yourself in that time? It was not easy then to be around you."

"But you did it."- Severus claimed, matter of fact.

"Yes, I did it. But I can't even start telling you how many times I cried of relieve after each seizure, once you were okay again and tucked in the bed. Or how I wished to send to Hell every healer that mistreated you during your stay at the hospital."- She answered, making an effort to let him see that even she wasn't perfect.

Severus raised a hand to Harmony's face. She closed her eyes with the contact. It felt wonderful to have him finally able to touch her on his own.

"Thank you. For everything you did, Harmony."

"Merlin… I like you so much…"- She said, eyes closed and basking in his words and touch.

Something inside Severus just snapped in that moment. And he found himself searching for her lips for the very first time since they have meet. He needed to feel her, her lips on his.

It wasn't the most romantic kiss ever. It was more like a struggle. Severus struggled to reach Harmony and pull her to him. But it felt perfect, for both of them. He felt her responsiveness to him, lacing him with her arms around his neck. The only thing he didn't felt them was the tears that were pouring from his eyes.

"I want you, Harmony. In every way you can imagine and more. I need you."- He whispered, pleading, in her mind as they ended to kiss to be able to breathe again.

She dried his tears with tenderness.

"I know." 

A.N.  
Reviews would be welcomed with wide open arms.


	19. The First Gift: Walking

"So… I have a gift for you, Severus"- Harmony blurted out of nowhere.

The evening had been quiet until then. Just like Severus had wished.

After they had kissed yet another time, Harmony had excused herself and asked for some more time to adjust and think about them. Severus had accepted her words and feelings easily, as even he was still unprepared to pursue a relationship at the moment. Yes, he liked the woman very much. But he couldn't hope that she would want him at the moment, not when he could do so little by himself. And he didn't have any wish for pity. Not from that amazing woman that had cared for him for all those months. She had done so much for him, for his dignity. If she wished for him to remain in the end, he would do so more than gladly. But only then.

After that awkward moment, she had helped him getting ready as any other day. Severus enjoyed now more than ever the feeling of real clothes on his skin. Harmony never failed to dress him to the nines, according to the suitable outfit to stay at home of course. The clothes were always clean and fresh, fitting to his form just like he loved. What more could he want from life?

Right now as she had talked, they were lazily on the couch, Harmony's head resting on Severus shoulder. The hearth was spreading warmth all over the room and the environment was so relaxing Rufus had jumped to lay on the top of them.

"A gift?"- Severus brows shot up in incredulity. He couldn't remember for his own sake the last time someone had told him those words. Probably his mother somewhere in his childhood. Or maybe Lily?

Harmony grinned at him in an almost mischievous way.

"Well, actually not only one but… One of them it's mine. The others I was keeping to tomorrow morning, if you don't mind."

This made him positively gasp. He had Christmas presents?

Harmony choose to abstain from any further comments after his reaction. It's was not an ordinary one and his thoughts were clear enough for her to feel them.

"I'm going to get mine, them."- She just offered, while getting up and leaving the "guys" behind.

As he heard her walking through the house, Severus start petting Rufus again gaining a good glance from the German shepherd . They had actually started a good friendship since Severus had started to be able to move his hands. The only thing the dog had been interest from the start was if the new human of the house would be able (and above all willing) to pamper him too as Harmony did or not. He would do everything they asked from him if he had his two favourite things sorted out: His food and his pampering. The last one would go from petting to a nice place in front of the fireplace near them. Severus had understood that and they were becoming almost good pals, to Harmony's delight.

Speaking of which she returned to the room, carrying a heavy coat with her, some gloves and other cold heather clothes. She had changed too into warmer clothes too.

"What is the meaning of that? Are we going anywhere, sweetheart?"- Severus eyes travelled from the clothes to Harmony and down the clothes again with suspicion and surprise.

"Let's say that my gift for you it's not here, honey. I want to take you out into the garden."

"The garden? But… I was never outside before since I came here."- He said, in total surprise.

"Exactly! And that's exactly the motive why we are doing this. I will walk with you, honey. As slowly as you need me to."

"You will end up dead, Harmony. You saw yourself this past days that it's not easy to make me walk around."

"Maybe but tonight is special. I believe it will be worthy some sacrifice from me to make you experience something new."

Severus was speechless for all the time she spent dressing him with the new clothes. He hadn't seen that one coming. What could be waiting for him outside?

"I have here something else… Something that might surprise you very much.- Harmony sounded a little nervous.-" You may say that this is my actual gift for you if you like."- She said while pulling out a small vial from a pocket and presenting it to him.- "I found something in the books a few days ago and since then I kept working on it. That was the reason I would put you in bed and disappear for an hour or so each night."

Severus didn't really knew were to fix his eyes: The vial full of a purple liquid or Harmony's face. He had indeed found strange that she wouldn't lay down with him as per usual but he had imagined that she was preparing something for Christmas. He hadn't imagined that she would prepare something like this.

"What is it?"

"Down it now and you will see for yourself. I may be a bit painful for a moment."- She warned.

Harmony took out the cork of the vial and handed it to him. As any good Potions master, Severus sniffed the thing trying to discover it's composition. There were clear traces of different ingredients that he recognized as not poisonous so he took a step of faith and drank the liquid in one gulp. It doesn't had a good flavour.

The effect was almost immediate. All Severus felt were Harmony's arms surrounding him tightly and the pain. For the first time in a long time, he cried out in pain. All his body was in pain.

"Shussh. It will go away, I promise Severus. It shouldn't take long now." – He heard Harmony's voice inside his head, her warmth surrounding him there too.

Gradually the pain started to numb and he was able to breathe again.

"Better now?"

He nodded, still struggling a bit for air in his lungs.

"Try to move now, honey. Slowly. Let's see if it's better."- Harmony suggested, slighty worried. The book she had found told that it could be tricky. But she had tried anyway. After all, it couldn't get worse right?

Severus did just that. He felt odd somehow when he tried to move his arms to embrace Harmony. It took some moments to realize why.

"I… I can move! And I can feel it clearly. More clearly than ever before."- His surprise was clear as water in their bond. Just as it was his emotion.

"Try to touch me, Severus. In my face."- She offered.

Severus saw with incredulity his own hand moving up to her, his fingers twitching and wrapping around her face. With ease. Before he had to focus really hard to be able to move an inch and now…

"Harmony…"- He tried to say something but he couldn't really focus on anything at the moment except the feeling of being able to touch her. Really touch her. Gosh, the attempt earlier that day now seemed almost laughable, so clumsy.

"It's okay, Severus. The potion I just gave you burned out every trace of poison in your body. Or at least a good part of it. I will give you another dose later but I think this will suffice for the night now."

"You found a cure?"

"Not exactly, it was more of an adaptation from something one of my ancestors once tried. I couldn't even tell if it was going to work or not. But I thought it was worth the shot. It may help with your speech too, but it's a bit soon to tell. For now, let's focus on what we have. I want you to try and stand. Do you think you can do that?"

"I… I don't know."- He admitted, already trying to feel a response from his legs.

"You may be still a bit weak but other than that I believe you will find it a lot easier now. And I will be here to help you."

"I know you will."- He replied, now a genuine smile on his lips.

Using his hands and arms to help pull himself up, he tentatively tried to stand. It took a minute to find his balance but Harmony left him to do it by himself. He felt thankful for that. It just showed how much she believed.

When he finally felt safe enough that he could do it without breaking his neck, Severus gave one short step forward. And then another one. A step at the time, he made it to the arch of the hearth and reached out with his hands for support.

"Tired?"

"Actually… No. It feels almost natural. Awkward but natural."- Severus assumed looking down at his own legs.

"After all that time one a bed and sitting its perfectly normal, Honey. Should we go out now?"- Harmony extended her hand in a clear invitation for him.

"Why not?"

A.N.

If you ask me, I feel like something is missing but I can't really say what. Maybe you can help me out. Review, please.

Next chapter will focus on Harmony and Rufus too. Their story. Curious?


	20. The secret unveiled

**This chapter came easier than the last couple ones. Even if the last couple ones came out with a huge delay because of this one. I just kept thinking about how to reveal the whole truth, Harmony's truth. So the other ones were like, in the middle. The whole time. I do sincerely hope that you like this one. I think I gave it what lacked in other chapters: Emotions. Let me know in a review.**

As soon as Harmony opened the door, a freezing cold crept inside the house. Severus thanked the warm clothes now covering him. After so much time inside, always warm and kept that cold seemed even more biting than ever before in his life.

Gently, Harmony took his arm in hers and pulled him outside. He looked around, looking at the garden for the very first time. The first idea to cross his mind was maze. The bushes were thick and trimmed to look like small walls, the height of his waist. From time to time, rose bushes could be seen, covered in snow but still blossoming. There was ivy too, covering stones and some archways scattered around. Like a fairytale garden.

"I had to rebuild it all from scratch and rubble after the war. I hope you like. This is where I find most peace."- Harmony voice was barely above a whisper, as if talking in a sacred place. In the semi- darkness some lights suddenly came to live among the bushes, giving more live to the otherwise still and frozen world. Pointing a way.

Severus could feel himself being pulled into the direction the lights were burning. Searching for Harmony's eyes, he saw encouragement on them, so he stepped forward to follow the urge.

They walked in silence around the cottage, through the garden. The only noise that could be heard was the snow, crushing beneath his feet. When they arrived what Severus assumed to be the halfway to the back of the house, he found himself face to face to a tall wooden gate.

"More than once you asked about me. I couldn't tell you anything then. I shouldn't even tell you anything at all, ever. But I know how deeply you feel for me, Severus. So this is my gift for you. Knowledge. Behind that gate, you will find my worst pain and the reason behind every nightmare I have. There will be no going back from that."- Harmony spoke out and clearly, slowly and with purpose. Her voice was thick, but not with tears. Something else. She presented Severus with a key and gave a step back, leaving him to open the gate.

Sighing in silence, Severus prepared himself for what could lay behind the wooden panels of the gate. The lock opened with a loud noise when he turned the key on the keyhole and as the door opened he moved inside. It took a few moments for him to process in his mind what laid in front of him.

At a few feets away, there was a row of large stones, resting right above the floor. Graves. And not one nor two, but none the less than six graves. There were candles lighting all around, keeping company to the souls of those buried there. The breath caught in Severus lungs as he stared unbelieving to what was in front of him.

"Those… They are my family. This was what happened to them, to them all. Voldmort killed each one of them, slowly. And I couldn't do anything to prevent it because I had to hide away. Each one of them gave its life to protect me from a mad man. My father, my mother, my brothers… Now I'm the last heir to the L' Fey house. I'm the last descendent of Morgan L'Fey, Severus."

"But… That's impossible. Everyone knows the tale, Morgan had only one son, with Arthur."

"That was what you were taught. But doesn't mean that is the truth. Our records were kept secret for centuries. They still are, in the Ministry. Books were altered to convey the official version, until there was no trace from us anywhere."

"Why?"

"Because we were too strong to remain in the open. Morgan's daughter never wished to be special. None of us want or like that. But we are, as we are the strongest ancient family alive. Every single female in the family married a Muggle or at least a half-blood to try and dilute the blood, to almost no avail. You see for yourself, every day. Most wizards need a wand to channel their magic. I don't. I never needed it, from the beginning. Nor my brothers. Nor my mother. For us, wandless magic is the natural, Severus."

Something clicked in place in Severus mind, listening to her explanations. He had read about something that most people dismissed as small detail but maybe…

"It was Merlin, wasn't it? The one to have a second child with Morgan?"

Harmony gave what could only be called a bitter smile.

"I knew you would easily piece it together once I told you about her. Not everyone is capable of doing so, but then, you aren't like most people. Yes, it was him. The oldest tales told that she tricked him but apparently she was the one that finished tricked in the end. She had a never ending hunger for knowledge and he had a completely different understanding of magic. The diaries tell that she tried to learn from him and end up… Well, let's just say that she apparently learned a very different thing from him those days."

"Diaries… Oh my God, the diaries…"- Severus couldn't do better than gap like a fish. Now it all made sense. How could it be that he hadn't realized before.

"Yes, the diaries. One or more per generation. We are introduced to them in the family at a very young age, they are our very first compendium's."- She confirmed, in a very calm demeanor.

Severus took the risk of looking at her where she was standing, some steps behind him. Her face was …Too serene. As if she was Occluding from him. From instinct Severus tried to reach her through their bond only to be met by a door thicker than the one guarding that portion of the garden.

"Please Severus, don't try to open it. I can hear you all the same, just… Don't open it while I'm here. It would be dangerous for both of us."- She begged without even changing her tone, sensing what he was trying to do.

He acquiesced. He trusted her enough to do what she was asking. His eyes returned to the graves and he walked the distance until he was right in front of them. Every single one had a photo on it and a dedication. In the middle he found her parents. Josh and Miriam Miller. Her father seemed to be the typical good guy, a huge smile on his face like if he spent his life laughing and making others laugh. Her mother… The features were delicate. Not a beauty in itself but there was something about her that demanded for attention in every possible way.

"May I ask a question?"

"Go on."

"If you were so powerful… Why are they…"

"He caught us by surprise, both times. The first time he wasn't considered more than a lunatic by my mother. A dangerous one but… It seemed like all he had to offer was nonsense so she didn´t really cared. I think she imagined that no one in perfect mind would join him. She was wrong. My father and one of my brothers died that day. The second time we had heard the rumors and thought we were prepared. But we weren't. At all."

"You escaped."  
"With their sacrifice. I remained hidden for all the time since the attack that you saw the other time until the end of the war. I would come from time to time to see if our heritage was still safe but other than that…"

" Wait… You had to hide from 94 until 98? Why?"- Severus demanded.

"I didn't felt like trusting anyone. All my family was dead and… They were hard times, for all of us. From what I learned they weren't easier on you than they were for me. At least I found Rufus by that time. He was still a pup, lost in the forest. We are together since then."

It somehow relieved Severus to know that Harmony hadn't been as alone as he all those years, even if he still considered himself privileged now. He had spent those years playing with dangerous people and being injured times enough to last a lifetime but at least he had his rooms to return to at Hogwarts and the food was guaranteed. Probably her life hadn't been that easy.

"I… I don't know what to say, Harmony. I could say that I'm sorry but I don't think that would be enough. Not seeing what you've lost."- He had lost so much and so many in his life but she had lost more. She had lost the one thing he never had: Love.

"Then perhaps it's better to just remain in silence. Would you pray with me? For them?"- She asked, walking further for the first time.

"I've never done that before."- He argued, feeling amazingly stupid for not knowing how to do such simple thing.

"Then I will teach you. Just… Keep me company. And don't kneel"


	21. Let me see you pain

Severus stayed there amidst the cold for Harmony's sake. Or perhaps for his own sake. He couldn't really tell the difference anymore.

He watched carefully as she kneeled on the snow, in front of her parents graves and talked, cried and prayed.

"Mom,dad... It's Christmas again. And I'm safe. Like you wished for. The world is in peace. And look, this is Severus. Severus Snape. Remember when I talked about the new teacher after the first war? It was him. He survived too. I hope you can veil for him too, wherever you may be. He's a good man."- Harmony spoke as if they could listen to her, as if they were there, with them.

The grief was almost as physical as her, Severus noted. He could only compare it with the grief he had felt when Lily died. Or when he had to kill Dumbledore.

After perhaps half an hour she dried her tears, got up again and wrapped her fingers around his.

" Let's go inside. You have been here too long already, honey."- She encouraged. Her voice was still lacking emotions.

They didn't exchange words until the moment they were already inside again, door closed and fire cracking now and then on the hearth. For the first time ever, he managed to help her in some way, preparing the table for dinner while she finished cooking their Christmas dinner.

"Harmony... Are you alright?"- He risked asking as the thoughts in his head didn't help in the minimum for him to achieve peace.

She sighed softly by the stove, before replying.

"I'm sorry if I ruined it for you, Severus. Really, I am. But I had to go there and you were always curious... I thought it would be a good idea to just get over with it and..."- She apologized without even turning around to look at him.

"That clearly is not what I asked, sweetheart."- Severus replied before going to her and embracing her from the back, by her waist. He took a moment to notice just how good it felt to be able to do such a silly thing.-" What I asked was if you are alright. I don't care about the whole Christmas thing right now, Harmony. I care about you. Do you think that I don't know that you just bared your heart for me out there? And it was an amazing gift, trust me. Almost as good as been able to stand here now, with you in my arms. You just showed me just how much you trust me by telling me your story. By showing it to me, in the first person. You were so brave, Harmony."

For some reason that last phrase seemed to touch a cord, because Severus felt her shoulders convulsing a moment later. Harmony turned around just to embrace him tightly and cry hard on him.

"I miss them. I miss them so badly, Severus. Sometimes... Sometimes I regret having them so close. Sometimes I avoid that gate like the plague for weeks. But I always end up feeling guilty and going back there. I feel so guilty when I see the graves, Severus. At the beginning I would stay there for hours without end, just staring. As if they would just wake up from being asleep. Rufus was the only thing that kept me going them. Maybe that's why he never wants to miss a meal. We missed several then."

Severus could finally feel her real pain, the one she kept hidden behind walls in her mind. It was as strong as a storm and he wondered how strong she was at Occluding if she had never showed any signs of it before. She had always seemed happy and easy-going. Her smile was a constant for him and Rufus.

They both heard a whining beside them and looked down to find the dog itself right there. Harmony disentangled from Severus so Rufus could see his mistress.

"I know you hate seeing me crying, boy. Its okay, I promise. I will stop. You see, I'm not crying anymore."- She giggled teary as she raised her hands to her face to dry her tears away. Rufus didn't look like he really believed her but decided upon leaving the humans to sort things out now that he had made his point known. He was starting to trust the black haired male.

"You are a terrible liar."- Severus chastised mockingly, trying to clean a little bit the heaviness of the situation.

"I know. I can't fool you two."

"Will that take long?"- He asked pointing around her to the stove.

"No,not really. You may sit already. You must be tired."

"Now that you talk about it..."

"Go and sit down at the table, Severus. You know what happens whenever you over work. It would be sad if you were to have seizures now."

"Do you think that's still a chance?"- He questioned as he sitted in front of a plate.

"Who knows? I know a lot, but I'm not a healer or a Muggle doctor. I can't say for sure that you are okay and will remain so. I hope you are and I hope you will. But I just have my hope. The potion I gave you was an adaptation of another one. I changed an ingredient here and there to make it work but for all I know, you may walk forever or just tonight. I have more of it in my small laboratory. We will have to check it out later."

Her words made Severus retreat back to his own mind. What she was trying to say was that there were no guarantees about what would happen next. She had given him the best option she could. The only thing they could do was hope for the best and wait to see.

The remaining of the evening worked just fine. After the three of them had dined , them got back to their favorite spot by the hearth to drink something a little more strong them the usual tea. Harmony took out every single bottle that she had and she and Severus browsed through leisurely while chatting about everything and nothing. None of them touched again the theme of Harmony's family and for that she was more than grateful. They just enjoyed themselves and ended up falling asleep right there on the couch, Harmony lightly draped over Severus chest.


	22. Time to start again

First than anything else, I would like to apologize to everyone that follows me and this story in particular. I'ven been away for quite some time now. I had thought of updating by the time this story reached it's first anniversary, but again I was delayed. I know, I don't have any excuse good enough but my life looks always like a mess.

This year was a pretty full one for me. Probably the most difficult to manage since I joined this community years ago. This said, I would like to thank all the amazing fellow writers that talked with me through the worst part of it. I know we don't talk regularly but believe me I will never forget your kindness when I was at my worst..This community is amazing, being made of people that write for fun and not for money. We are all here to have fun together and for all I have experienced, we all support each others when things get difficult.

Another curiosity that I think I never told you all before was that this story was to be originally a Hermione x Severus one. But then, I thought a lot about it and couldn't get to use Hermione here. It wouldn't have fitted properly. It had to be a more mature person, a woman, with a past as bad as Severus so they would connect better and more easily. I have another story in my mother tong that is a Severus x Hermione and if anyone would be interested in helping me translating I would be more than happy.

All this said, I wissh a very Merry Christmas to you all. This chapter is quite short but it was a kind of start to be able to return to update mopre regularly again. If I go by without uploading for some time, please contact me. Give me a kick in my ass, LOL.

Enjoy…

l

l

l

l

l

l

I

I

I

The first thing Severus Snape heard in the morning was a growling. Which wasn't exactly new but was always inexpected. Rufus only growled like that in days that they slept in. It was his way of telling: " Wake up, sleepy heads. I have my own business to attend outside so give yourself a move."

Venturing opening his eyes, he catched a glimpse of his own personal angel. Harmony was walking on the tip of her toes through the kitchen, clearly avoiding doing any noise.

"It's that late already?"- He asked while he took his time to yawn the remains of the sleep.

He almost feared Harmony would jump out of her skin with fright.

"Severus! For Merlin's sake! Never do that again!"- She managed while clutching a hand over her heart.

He laughed softly in his mind.

"Sorry, sweetheart. It wasn't my idea to scare you like that."

"You were asleep…"- She noted, returning to her task of opening the door to Rufus.

" I felt cold when you moved from here, I believe. It happens sometimes even in the bed. Did anyone ever told you how beautiful you look in the morning?"

She gave him half of a mischievious smile as she passed the couch.

"So charming… I never thought that sleeping in the couch after too many drinks would do that to you."- Harmony teased, begining the works for their breakfeast.

"Neither did I. Perhaps it was the company…"

He could watch her smile growing just to dissapear a moment later, her brow frowing.

"What is it, sweetheart? Something wrong?"

"No, it's just… Never mind. I will talk to you in a second."

When Harmony felt like the food would be okay for some minutes without her supervision she returned to the couch where he was resting still. There was a frow in her face but when she talked she did it as gentle as possible.

"Honey, do you feel okay?"

That question took Severus by surprise. Until he recalled the night, with all it's events. He gasped as realization hit his mind.

"You forgot about last night."- She smiled broadly.

"I did."- He recognized.

"So… How do you feel?"

"I… I don't know."

"I'm worried because I hardly saw you move. Can you try?"

He just nodded, now just as worried as was true, he hadn't moved since waking. But was it out of habit or out of impossibility?

Tentatively, he tried to reach her face.

The tension was palpable in the room as his fingers moved slowly and his hand reeached up to cup Harmony's cheek.

"Oh, my God…" Harmony could hardly breath when she felt his fingers twitching on her skin. Tears were treatning to run down her face and Severus was pretty much the same.

"Try the rest, Severus. Please."

He didn't actually needed those words. As fast as he could manage he was sitting upright beside Harmony, their faces almost touching. His palm again on her face.

"You did it," He said to Harmony.

"No. It wasn't me. We both did it. Together."

"Do you think that it will last?"

"As I told you yesterday I don't really know. Let's hope for the best. One thing is true: I will never take any physical gesture of you for granted."

"Neither will I. Funny that I tought the same thing when you made me walk for the first time. I swore to myself I would never take any step as granted anymore."

Harmony kissed him fondly on the cheek, before getting up.

"Off with you now. Come on. I will finish the meal and after that we will see what we will do today. I will go change myself too in a few minutes. If anything happens, call me."

Pelase be so kind as to review, specially if you're new to this story.


	23. It couldn't be so easy

"Come back here, Rufus! Fight like a familiar!"

Severus would have laughed hard if he could from the point he was observing Harmony and Rufus playing in the snow.

Harmony had set a chair outside the house, in the garden for him to sit while she and Rufus enjoyed the winter. Him too had enjoyed his own share a little earlier, until he started feeling tired.

The past couple of days had been a huge joy. Severus was taking his own life back, step by step. Now a little faster than before. He still found difficulties sometimes, but he was a lot more independent than before. He dressed and bathed and did pretty much everything by himself.

It wasn't easy to adjust, for both him and Harmony. They were so used to the way it used to be before that many times they caught themselves doing things the old way. Like when Harmony started cutting his food in small pieces again. Or when he asked her to grab him something, forgetting that he could do it by himself now.

Truth was that they were both trying to figure things out. They had so many things in suspense, waiting for him to get better…

The worst was not knowing if the "cure" would last. It was like if he couldn't never take the next gesture for granted, the next step. Neither did she. She was never too far, when he was walking around the house or now the garden. As if she wanted to be there if he suddendly lost his strength.

The "old" Severus Snape would have found that behaviour a nuissance at best. He would have felt ashamed and mortaly wounded in his pride. The "new" Severus simply accepted the attention and found it endearing.

Harmony was the second person he had allowed in his life from ever, the first since Lilly. And he found out that whereas Lilly had struggled with his attentions and affection, Harmony behaved as if they were the most normal thing in the world. Oh, they had their battles. They had had them since day one. But with their mental bound was very difficult to misunderstand any gesture or feeling.

"Severus, are you alright?"- Harmony's voice sounded inside his mind. She waved her hand at him from the far side of the garden.

"Yes, I'm fine. Keep playing with Rufus if you wish."

She smiled and nodded from the other side and got back to running after the german shepherd.

"She is different from anyone else I have ever meet before. She is not afraind of me, of my appearance, of my age… She saw everything that there was to see already, at my worst point and still by some miracle likes me the same way I like her."- He mumbled to himself in his thoughts.-"I was amazed when she kept sleeping with me this past nights. She didn't had to do that. Perhaps she is simply afraid that anything happens and she isn't there to help?"

From across the garden maze, Harmony was watching over Severus from behind a bush. She was too tired to keep runnning and the sun was already low in the sky. Soon it would be night. They needed to go inside soon.

The days after Christmas had been a dream. Severus looked better and more secure of himself each day, with each task done alone. Soon if there wasn't any problem he wouldn't need her as a nurse anymore. Maybe then they would be able to move on? She couldn't deny that she fellt deeply for him with each passing day. And they had talked about it in more than one occasion. But exception made for his kiss on Christmas day, they hadn't done anything more. They still slept together each night, close as they could be in his bed. They shared tender moments throught the day. But they were clearly in an she do something about it? Take the next move? She had never had a boyfriend before. Not a real one. Not even in the school times. She had never understood the games that girls and boys played around when they liked each others. If you like someone, go and tell him. Whatever happens, happens. Sure she had waited some time before telling it to Severus, but only because she was still unsure of her feelings, of their strenght. She knew that he had already suffered his fair share with relations. There had been no need to give him false hopes in his conditions before time. But now… Now she was sure and he was better... At least for the time being…

Harmony started the way back to the cottage still deep in thought, followed by a very tired Rufus. Just to find an equally deep in thought Severus by his chair, next to the door step.

"Should we go inside now, honey? It will get colder from now on. What do you think of a nice cup of tea?"

Severus looked directly at her and smiled, before following her inside.

"Sure, it would be delightful. May I prepare it?"

"Why not? Just be careful with the hot water."- She warned while taking off her gloves and coat.

Severus followed her example, going to the stove next to start his self appointed task.

Harmony had barely finished changing her shoes in her room when Rufus barked and she hear a muffled sound from the kitchen.

"Oh oh… Severus? What's going on?"- She asked throught the bound before even stepping out of her room.

"Not… Nothing."

"Don't lie. Even in my head I can feel something IS wrong. What happened?"

She arrived in this moment to the kitchen to see Severus keeping his arm under the freezing water at the sink.

"Severus… You burned yourself, didn't you?"- There was no malice and no hint of the "I told you so" in her voice. There was just concern.

"Stay back. Please, Harmony. I can deal with this without you."

"Okay... "-She felt hesitant but understood that maybe he needed his moment right there. So she took a step back and kneeled to pet Rufus that stayed nearby.

Severus didn't want her to see that he was trembling. Rather badly. That was the reason he had burned himself in the first place. His hand had started shaking while he was holding the pot. He fighted with all his might the fear that threated to clutch to him. What if he would go back to…

That was the last coherent thought he had before all his body entering into tilt mode.

Harmony almost didn't reach him in time to avoid Severus hitting the kitchen floor hard.

"Severus!"- She screamed as she tried to get the hold of him, his body shaking with a seizure.

"Damn it!- Harmony thought. Things had been going on so well since Christmas a week ago. Had he overtired himself? Like what happened before, when he was still bed ridden? Or had the cure lost part of it's effect? So many questions and only one sure thing: The man she liked was in her arms, incapable of controlling his own body.

"I'm here, honey. I'm here."- She whispered to him tenderly, waiting for the seizure to pass.


	24. What about Trying something new?

"Well, there are good news. You can still move."- Harmony mumbled dripping sarcasm as she used a wet towel to clean the sweat from Severus eyebrow. She wasn't in her best mood after almost carrying him from the floor to the couch. He had gave her quite a fright.

The seizure had been severe and he was still trying to get a hold of himself now.

"Look at you. I don't know were to start really. Your arm is needing some care, you look as if you were hit by an hippogrif…"

"I'm sorry, Harmony.I never thought that this would happen."- He felt like jelly, from inside out.

Harmony sighed deeply. In the end of the day, Severus was a man. It was normal that now that he was better, he wouldn't want her fussing around him all the time as if he was a small child. He had never loved it in first place to start with. "Give the man a break." She advised herself.

"I know you have your pride, Severus. But right now it's not a good moment for that. We both know your situation is 90% incertainty. And you already had seizures before, so I'm very sure they will continue too. If you don't feel okay, you need to say it. Like immediately."

"I'm sorry."- He appologized again, eyes closed.

"You're feeling rather crappy, aren't you?"

"Humhum."

"Nice way to finish this year off. I was expecting to party a little bit tonight but now… Now I just want you to be alright. Best if we keep you on this couch until dinner and them get straight to bed."

"No. This is the last night of the year. You must enjoy it."

He tried to get up on his elbows, just to have Harmony making him go down on the pillows again.

"No way, Mister. Until you get better, there will be no party around here."

"What do you say of a compromise? I stay in the couch for most of the night and you stay with me?"

"If you behave…"

"I wil behave.I promess, Harmony."

"No more frights?"

"No more frights."

"In that case… Alright, let's see how it goes. What about a nice bath, just to relax your muscles? I can give you a massage. I can still feel some of your muscles twitching even under your clothes."

"Would you be that nice to me after the fright I just gave you, sweetheart?"

Harmony gave him one of her most mischievious smiles, hands on his chest and closing the distance between their faces.

"What do you think?"

SeverusxHarmony

Severus had to gasp in pure bliss when he got inside his old bathtube. His muscles felt raw after the seizure and even if he didn't wanted to think about it, all his clothes had been taken to be washed later.

Harmony had surprised him when she had returned to her old place beside the tube, sitting on the floor upon the thick rug.

"Like in the first days…"-She offered, taking hold of the sponge.- "Clean your mind and enjoy it."

"It's the last day of the year and instead of being celebrating you're here, bathing an old man."

Harmony gave him a glare.

"I don't see what could possible be wrong with me bathing you. We have been doing it since your first night on this house. Why not today?"

"Don't understand it wrong, sweetheart. I love to have you doing this. It feels amazingly. But… I don't know. We should be moving on and… This makes me feel like there will never be a moving on."

Harmony droped the sponge on the water and turned a little bit around so she would sit turned to Severus.

"Do you feel perhaps that I bath you out of obligation?"- She suggested, narrowing her eyes just a little.

"Perhaps…"

Harmony chuckled, before raising an arm just to drop it into the water, making full contact with Severus bare chest under the water. He gasped.

"Let me tell you one small little thing, Severus Snape…"- She got closer and closer with each word. By the time she had finished the last syllab, she was almost kissing an incredulous Severus.- "From a long, long time now bathing you is a lot more than an obligation, honey."

She kissed him hard for the blink of an eye, just to stop and go back some inches again to look at his face. Mischievious was a poor word to describe her expression. She looked naughty.

"I do like you, Severus. All of you. Even if you had never recovered fully, even if you never will… It doesn't matter too me. I like you for who you are. I like our long conversations, I like when we get to open to one another. When we share things, moments. We sharing a bed. And yes, I confess: Sometimes I wish for more than just sleep beside you, touching you occasionally. But I don't know how to deal with that alone. I would like to have some help from you."

"Harmony… I… I don't know what to say. I don't even know if I can… Give you anything else."- He managed through his surprise.

Then was her time to look confused. And a bit hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Merlin, this is hard… I like you just as much as you seem to like me. But, about the bed part… I don't know if I will be able to … Perform."- Severus was red as a tomatoe with his own admission. But at least his words seemed to tranquilize Harmony.

"You mean… Oh! I never thought about it. You never… Even in the bath or…"

"I'm sorry, Harmony."

"Don't say that. Who knows? Maybe it will happen. And we can do other things without… That part of you."

That gained his interest. Severus arched a brow.

"Other.. Things?"


	25. There are more things in a relation

Each time Harmony remembered the "bath talk" of that day, she would blush a deep shade of red. When had she started being so bold and daring? She had always been sure of herself but talking and acting like she had done? Oh, Merlin's beard…

And yet, if she was to be totally honest with herself, much of the fault had been Severus responsability. The way he had told her that bath was a obligation… She had felt his insecurities treathning to get over. It had felt like if he felt that he wasn't good enough to spark any real interest on her. What a big fat lie. She hadn't been able to let him continue to think like that.

As expected, after the bath was over, everything had got back to the norm, with more or less awkwardness.

Severus was on the couch, taking a small nap if the soft snores were a clue.

And Harmony had taken refuge at the stove, preparing the last dinner of yet another year. Lost in her thoughts.

"I'm a full grown woman, for God's sake. And he didn't seemed to mind my boldness. He was more concerned with not being able to be the man than with me being forward. Perhaps I need to take the reins, that's all. Someone has to do it. If he feels too insecure about himself, I need to prove him he is fine. With or without the ability to "perform"."

"Easy for you to say so, sweetheart."- Severus voice interrupted her thoughts.

He had catched her so distracted that she hadn't even realized he wasn't asleep anymore.

"Severus! Will you make a new habit of catching me by surprise?"- She exclaimed, turning around so fast she almost got dizzy.

"I apologize, but your thoughts were just so loud that I couldn't ignore them."- He observed, raising to sit on the couch.

"Okay, so… What do you mean with "easy for me to say so"? I already told you that there will be another ways for you to pleasure me and vice versa whenever the times comes."- Harmony crossed her arms on her chest.

"Yes, you did. But one day you may want… Something more. All women want. What if I can't give it to you?"-He asked, clearly concerned.

"You will be able to give me everything. Just relax , Honey. We still don't know exactly why you never… "Performed" again. May have been the poison, may have been something they did to you while in the hospital… And if you really ask me about it, I will tell you that we have time to worry about that later. I do feel desire for you, surely. But I don't want just sex with you Severus. There is so much more in a relationship."

"I can't say a lot about the matter. I've never had one. Just one night things with… Available women."

"Oohhhhh…. Now I understand why you're so worried."- Harmony left the stove side altogether to join Severus on the couch. She pulled his hands onto her lap, between hers.-"Severus… One night things with an available woman it's not the same thing of having a relationship. I had a one or two myself, so please believe me. When you have a real thing, it's not about how you perform, how many positions you can make or how long you can endure. It's about how two people feel when they are together. It is special. That was what my mother always told me. When you are with a special one, it's about love and caring."

Severus gazed at her.

"What did I ever did right in my life to have an chance with a real woman like you, Harmony?"

"Let me see… You were brave, you sacrificed your whole life for a cause, you spent more than a year getting mad, bedriden in a hospital bed…. It's that enough or you need more?"- Her eyes were the warmest thing he had ever seen, exception made for her smile. And he knew she believed in each and every word of what she had uttered.

So he opted for the only thing that seemed right in that moment, in front of the fireplace. He took her him his embrace and kissed her with all his soul.


	26. Something is about to happen

Severus was becoming suspicious. Something was odd about Harmony after the New Year. He had catched her receiving owls early in the morning twice and immediatelly answering them. When he had asked about it, she had just smiled, kissed him softly and told him to not think about it. As if an old spy would ever be capable of that.

To her credit, she kept her behaviour normal during the remaining of the time. They spent lots of time together, like a couple. The routine was pretty normal.

As for Harmony, her lucky was that Severus couldn't use Legilimens on her openly without risking a huge argument that neither of them wanted about privacy. But by the 7th of January it was getting increasingly more difficult to not show some enthusiasm.

She and MInerva had been changing letters since the 1st of January. Things looked pretty good at first sight and all the involved people were ready and available.

In the morning of the 8th, she received the final missive from the Headmistress. It said:

"Dear Girl

Everything is ready on the spot you assigned. I arranged for direct portkeys for all the invited that will be returned to me after the event.

Hoping that Severus is still in the dark about everything."

"Oh, he most certainly is…"- Harmony spoke to herself in the silence of the kitchen that morning, smiling like cheshire cat.

"May I ask what's the reason that keeps you in such good humour this past days, my darling?"- His voice came into her thoughts perhaps half an hour later.

Harmony turned around to see Severus entering the kitchen with his hair still disheveled from sleeping. It always took her breath away to watch him walking, towering her when side by side. Even when he was still sleepy like now.

"I believe you will find out soon enough, honey. Come take your breakfast."

He looked suspiciously at her before sitting at the table . After the first sip of tea, he smiled mischievously.

"Minerva must be needing some serious advice from you to wake up so early in the morning to send you missives. For what I recall, she was one of the last ones to arrive at the table at Hogwarts."

"Perhaps she is. Does that bother you?"

"Only if the cause for all those letters is my own person. In that case, yes, I do feel bothered."- He answered truthfully, taking a glimpse at her.

"It will end soon enough, Severus. I just ask you to be patient until them."- She promised.

"Very well. Will you join me at table?"

By his formality, Harmony could see that he was feeling muffled by the whole secret thing. Taking in consideration his old life, it would have been strange if he didn't felt that way.

Just just hoped that it would be worth it in the long run.

A.N.

Yes, I know it is small. But the next chapter will compensate, I'm sure. Stay tuned. I hope to have it read to post in the exact day.


	27. 9th January- A day to never forget

9th January

"Severus, would you like to take a walk with me? Out of the garden? I've never showed you outside."- Harmony suggested just after lunch.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. His spy senses were almost in overdrive since knowing that there was a secret that she was not telling him. She had told him he would know in the right moment and he trusted her, but… Well, maybe it were in fact too many years as a spy. But her offer made him curious. She hadn't really showed him anything more than some pieces of the garden, and there was still a lot of snow covering the ground. On the other side, it would be nice to take a walk as he used to do at Hogwarts. The garden was beautiful, but was limited in space. It would be nice to see outside its walls.

"Why not, sweetheart? Now?"

"Yes. The sun is out and high by now. We should enjoy it, before the night falls"

"Then let's get dressed."- Severus told matter of factly.

They left the cottage with Rufus 15 minutes later, arm in arm as any normal couple.

It was quite a surprise for Severus to realize that there was a great plain field just outside the gate to the cottage. Some distance around it, a forest started for who knew how much miles. It seemed thick at least.

"That's the forest I used to run through as a child and teenager with my brothers. Now I do the same with Rufus. It used to come almost to the gate, but after the last time the Death Eaters came here there was a fire and the field is the result of it. By spring it will bloom in flowers all over."- She explained with warmth in her voice. In his mind he could see what it would look like and it was charming.

"So, where will you take me?"- Severus inquired, pushing Harmony closer to him.

"This way. Follow me."- Harmony gestured to the right after kissing him on the cheek

They followed through the snow for some time in silence, entering at last the forest. Rufus was always a little ahead of them, whining here and there when they would be slower to reach him.

"Easy boy… The ground is slippery with ice and neither I neither Severus have a wish to fall."

"He has 4 legs, for him it's easier."- Severus said almost as a joke, winning some giggling from Harmony.

They had walked for a mile perhaps when Rufus started to actually bark into the woods.

"Do you think he found something?"- He asked, while helping Harmony pass above some branches that had fallen to the ground.

"Perhaps. Let's follow and see for ourselves."- Harmony offered, trying hard to hide her smile.

Severus would probably kill her later for this one, but at least she would know she had tried to make him happy.

As they walked some more steps, the forest gave place to a clearing, where a silver tent had been set up. It combined surprisingly well with the snowy background, almost merging together as one.

"What in heaven's…"- Severus muttered beside her.

"Let's find out."- She just straight pulled him along until they reached the closed entrance of the tent.

As they both arrived, it opened up to reveal Rufus already inside and a group of other people.

Once again, Harmony had to grab his hand to pull him inside. Severus looked like he was completely shocked.

Before him there was Minerva McGonagall, Weasleys, Granger, Potter, Malfoy and other teachers from Hogwarts, cheering in a quietly and proper way. All in all, it wasn't a huge group, but it felt like it because of the quantity of red heads.

Above them a huge green banner saying "Thank you Severus:" in silver letters. Another one beside it could be read "Happy Birthday" with a crimson background and golden letters.

"What is the meaning of this?"- He looked directly from the crowd gathered to the woman beside him.

"We all wanted to give you something for your birthday. Minerva told me you never let anyone throw you a party before, so they were thinking on sending gifts. But then I talked with Minerva and we thought that perhaps now was a nice time to try for the party instead. Everyone in this room is thankful to you for something you did in the past. They all jumped right into a chance to thank you in person."- Harmony told him through they mind bounding so the other people in the room wouldn't be able to listen.

She helped him out of the winter robes and gently made him step forward alone. One by one, every person of the crowd advanced to shake his hand in a respectful manner and say him a heartfelt thank you. What make Severus feel most shocked was that while he could see that everybody looked effusive with one another's, they all tried to be the most respectfully they could when they were in front of him. Just like… Just like he would have liked in Hogwarts days, he realized.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were the last ones on the line.

Both advanced at the same time with huge smiles. They were taller than what he remembered. He shaked hands with both, before Potter opened his mouth.

"We all gathered here to thank you for your role on the war and in our lives all those years. We know we never gave you credit at the time and we all feel sorry for it. You were and you are an amazing person and we are all very happy to see you recovering so well."

He never liked Potter very much, but he could feel that the boy, no man, was being completely honest.

Severus felt flabbergasted. And the feeling of several pairs of eyes on him didn't help in the least.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his, and by his side Harmony appeared smiling. She looked up to cheek is expression and almost giggled.

"I will help you out, honey. Don't worry."- She tranquilized him.

Then she turned to all the people gathered.

"Severus Snape would like to thank you for your presence today. He is still quite shocked that so many people would bother to come and meet with him on this particular date, but he is pleased nonetheless. Harry, Draco…"- She acknowledged them.- "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Why don't you take Severus and take him to a corner to tell him a little about what happened since the battle? Both of you, please. No offence to you, Harry…"

"None taken…"- The man assured, raising his hands.-" I have always known that he has limited tolerance towards anyone named Potter."

The three of them laughed. Looking up again to check on Severus, she was surprised to watch him looking amused.

"Now go with them, love. And try to have a good time."

"What about you? You're not coming?"

"I have something to talk about with the headmistress. I will reunite with you in some minutes."

"Okay. I will wait for you."

"Don't worry, I will save you soon enough from this two. Meanwhile they know you can't talk so they will be attentive towards you."- Harmony promised before kissing him in front of pretty much every soul in the room.

If there was a day they would never forget was the day they saw Severus Snape blushing in deep crimson.


	28. Sometimes we need to ask for help

Outside the tent everything looked plain white and glistened in the sun light.

Harmony had prefered to talk outside, as she didn't liked the idea of eavesdropping from any of the other guests. What she had to talk to Minerva wasn't exactly a grocery list.

"Here I am; Harmony. It took sometime before Molly would release me from the questioning. She is very curious about you and Severus."- Minerva announced as she exited the tent, rearranging her clothes to avoid the cold.

"From the gasps I would believe pretty much everyone in the tent is curious about it, not just Mrs. Weasley."-

Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't knew better I would say that Severus is rubbing on you and you on him."

"Perhaps is true. Who knows? Anyway, that's not the matter I wished to discuss you you, Headmistress."-Harmony shrugged.

"Pray tell me. I'm all hears."

"What I would like to know… What I need to know is… Do you have a copy of the files of St. Mungus about Severus?"- Harmony finally asked, nervous about the outcome of this conversation.

"No, I don't. I thought they would give them you when you got there to catch him."

"Well, they didn't. And now…"- Harmony took a few steps forward, just to steady her thoughts. She felt at lost of what to do.- "Now both we and Severus need those files. Something is wrong with Severus and I'm afraid that I don't know what to do."

Now this worried Minerva. Severus seemed fine right now. What could be so wrong with him?

"You must have realized already that I and Severus… Well, let's just say that we are working through it. But we came upon a physical issue during his recovery. Severus can't… Go further. He would be so ashamed to know that I've mentioned it with you but… I don't really know what to think of it. I had hope that perhaps the files… Could answer my questions."

"What you're telling me is that Severus can't bed anyone?"- Scottish and blunt to the end.

"That's a well of saying it."- Harmony blushed in a deep crimson in front of Minerva's bluntness.

"And you can't do anything?"

"It's totally out of my expertise, Headmistress. I could try something, but without knowing for sure the cause I could do more harm than good to him. Maybe there is a valid reason for him to be like this. Remember, I'm no Healer."- The girl made her point clear.

"And yet you achieved results that not even the best healers did. In far less time too."

"He is on his way to be okay. Let's leave it like that."

"Always too modest about your own skills. You were always like that, even in school. But if you really want to know, I'm really happy about you two. You are good to Severus, it's easy to see the connection between you. He needed someone like you."

"Thank you. But we are going out of topic. Severus has been feeling miserable because of this problem. He thinks that I will get tired of him like this."

"And will you?"

"Of course not. Not in a million years... I tried to talk reason into him, we even tried a few things already. And yet Severus feels bad. He told me he does feel the urge to...But he just can't. Which I find odd. I don't know if I should blame the snake bite, some jinx or curse… Before the "snake business" he was fine. At least that was what he told me."

"You're really feeling frustrated, don't you Harmony?"

"Yes, well… I believe you may call it that. I try to be positive at all times when I'm with Severus, you see."- Harmony crossed her arms on her chest and sighed.

"You don't want him to feel pressured."

"Would you believe me if I told you he is more than capable of building pressure on his own? He don't need help for that."

"I believe you, dear. I have dealt with him since he was starting his teenage years. He was always entirely too self- conscious."

"Then you will help me?"

" As if you needed to ask that. Of course I will. You have always had my whole support in all this story and that will not change now. I will be checking with St. Mungus tomorrow. After that I will keep you updated by owl. Is that acceptable?"

Harmony nodded with a renewed smile. The only thing she cared for was Severus happiness. If she had to ask for help to achieve it… That wasn't a problem for her.

"Now let's go back inside. It's cold out here and I believe Severus would appreciate some help while dealing with Potter and Malfoy."- Minerva suggested.

"Sure he does..."- Harmony agreeded with a mischievious smile.


	29. This time I may have screwed everything

Just three days after the party, Severus Snape was quietly reading a book in front of the fireplace amongst Rufus. Harmony had taken some time to clean the small graveyard of the snow that had covered everything heavily, so he had decided that his best move was to give her space for the day. They hadn't talked a lot about the matter after Christmas but now that Severus knew the burden she carried… It felt different somewhat. He still struggled many times with the thought of why had she even took him to her home and cared for him like a true angel for months. Why did she liked him at all. The mark now barely visible on his arm left no doubts about where his allegiance had once been. She should have been repulsed by him, not loving and tender as she used to. But that was her. His Harmony. A loving creature that had a knack for hiding all her pain behind happiness and optimism. Quite the opposite of his past self.

Some time in the late morning both males were roused from his thoughts but sharp knocks on the door.

"For Merlin… Harmony didn't mention anything about visits today." Severus thought, raising a brow and his own self from the sofa to answer the door, with his book still on his hand.

On the other side he found none other than Minerva McGonagall, looking quite flustered and distressed.

"Severus! So good to see you up and well, my dear boy. Where is Harmony? I have to see her right away."

Severus rolled his eyes with annoyance. As if he could just tell her that info that easily. Without any real choice he moved aside and gestured for her to enter the house. He quickly dropped his book and grabbed paper and pencil to write an answer to his former colleague.

"HARMONY IS NOT TO BE DISTURBED UNLESS WHATEVER BRINGS YOU HERE IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH."

"You could be more friendly, you know? Of course it is of utmost importance Severus! Do you think I would come all this way at this time of the day just for tea and cookies? Call the girl here." Minerva answered after reading his note. The women seemed ready to explode.

For once in his life, Severus raised his hands in a peace gesture and closed his eyes concentrating in reaching Harmony outside.

"Harmony, sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

"Severus… What is the matter? I've sensed someone crossing my wards minutes ago. Who is here?"

"Minerva. And seems like something very bad must have happened, because the old lioness seems like a bomb ready to explode. Someone left her pissed out of her normal self, that is for sure. She is asking for you. Are you up to it, my dear?" His voice sounded soft and warm even to him.

"I will be there in a moment. Prepare some tea meanwhile for all of us if you can. A calming one." She asked with some concern.

She hadn't really answered his question but he would see for himself soon enough if she was okay. Instead of remaining there worrying about it, he decided it was better to do what he had been asked.

"Would you like some help?" Minerva offered after taking off her heavy winter clothes and getting closer to the fire. He just waved her off dismissively.

Some minutes after, the front door opened to let a heavily clothed Harmony enter the house as well.

"Here I am. If you would excuse me, I will just go drop something in my room and I will be back." The woman excused herself without really stopping or looking around to watch the other people in the room.

Severus would have liked to go after her and check as he could feel the remains of uncontrolled feelings coming from her. But someone had to play the host with Minerva around.

He had already served tea when Harmony came back and took her seat with him.

"Headmistress… What a surprise." She said when she greeted MInerva, before sitting down. "I've been waiting for an owl, not an actual visit."

"I'm sorry for coming here like this unannounced , my girl. But I have some news that justify this completely. I've come here today straight from St. Mungus. And what I've been told there left me feeling completely out of my own self. It's simply too preposterous.

"You surely look distressed, Professor. Whatever happened there?"

"You see, after our talk the other day, I did as promised and sent word to the head of St. Mungus in search of Severus files. I received answer from him very early this morning asking for my presence as soon as possible. At the time I couldn't imagine why would he need my presence but I conceed anyway. Imagine my surprise when arriving there he tells me that he has no idea what I'm asking about. He thought we had already all his files with us"

"What?" Harmony blurted out, unbelievingly.

""My reaction precisely. Severus files disappeared months ago. There is no record whatsoever of Severus in the hospital."

"But… I don't have them. And if you don't have them either…"

"Exactly. St. Mungus is being checked from the floor to the ceilings as we speak. The staff is being questioned and things may even arrive to the media if they are not careful. A complete mess."

While both women talked Severus had been following the chat with increasing worry. Firstly, Harmony had never mentioned in the past few days anything regarding the matter that Minerva was speaking of. Secondly, his files had a lot of his personal informations. Too personal to be just 'lost'. If any of those arrived to the media or to ex-death eaters… It would be hell.

"Do they have the slightest suspicion about what could have happened to the files?" He listened to Harmony questioning.

"No. And that is what is worrying the head of the hospital the most. They normally keep information as Gringotts keeps money." The headmistress assured.

" I really don't know what worries me the most: If never getting to read them or the idea that they may be in the wrong hands."

"The last option." Severus finally voiced out his opinion quite sternly through their link. And one thing Harmony could guarantee: He wasn't happy in the minimum. "And why don't you tell me where is this all coming from in the first place? I asked you about your conversation with Minerva and you told me it wasn't anything important. Suddenly I discover you asked for my hospital files?Please enlighten me, because I'm feeling a little lost in all this" The irony was more than evident in his voice. That and sarcasm.

Oh,f-!

"Can we talk about it a little bit later, please? I swear my intentions were the best." Harmony tried to placate him.

"As said by almost every soul in hell!" Severus made a point of mentioning. Yes, he wasn't happy.

"Is there any problem between you?" Minerva interrupted, watching their silent exchanges with one another.

"What should I answer Severus?"

"Whatever you please. After all, in this past weeks you're getting better and better at doing things behind my back and deciding things for me."- He replied coldly before raising from his seat and storming out of the room. His door could be heard banging soon after.

"What is the matter with him?"- Minerva ventured asking, visibly concerned.

Harmony raised her hands to cover her face. She had really screwed everything this time. Severus was right in being mad with her.

"I… I'm afraid I committed a mistake, headmistress. I never told him about our conversation the other day. I may have just lost all his trust on me."- She admitted from behind her hands.


	30. Time to say: I love you

It didn't took long for Minerva to say her goodbyes after the scene between Harmony and Severus. She was out of the door after ten minutes, leaving Harmony to think on what she had done and to deliberate what she should do next.

She knew she had hurt him in the place it would hurt the most: The trust issue. She had gone behind his back in the last weeks to do "good deeds" time after time. She had always known that he had problems trusting. Their relation was based on their mutual trust, it had been like that since moment one. They had trusted each other to not tell lies, to not hide things that didn't needed to be hidden. He had showed his respect not asking too much about her family before she was ready to talk about it. She had never deliberately asked about his life before him becoming sick. All he had told her had been because he felt comfortable doing so in a certain moment. So how in Hell had she managed to screw things so royally well?

It felt like… Merlin, she could feel his pain right there and then, through the bond they shared.

Raw feelings. He was feeling betrayed and had the right to do so. She was supposed to be his sweetheart, his girlfriend, his woman. If after everything they had gone through he couldn't trust her…

His feelings were enough to make Harmony collapse in the couch crying.

After what seemed like hours, he became calmer at last. Harmony took that as a clue to go to him and finally try to make things right between them again.

He hadn't left his room meanwhile and she knew Rufus was there with him. Oddly enough. At least that gave her some safety feeling that he would never do anything wrong with the familiar there.

So, Harmony walked through the corridor until she reached his door. With a sigh she knocked on the door softly.

"Severus? Would you open the door, please? We need to talk. Please." She sounded sad and tired to herself, for Merlin's sake.

She listened to sounds inside, as if he was pacing and them had stopped as she had talked. But no answer whatsoever came from him.

"Severus…" She whispered, touching the door with her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, honey. I know that I've made a mistake. But… I thought it would be okay if I just found something important. Something meaningful that would help you out."

"Help me or help you?" Finally came a pained answer from him.

"Me?"

"Why don't you just admit that you want a whole man, Harmony? At least then we can move forward with our lives."

"What?! What do you mean, Severus? I like you the way you are. I've always liked you the way you are, since we've first meet."

"Then why do you want to fix me so bad that you feel the need go behind my back to do it? Why Harmony?"

"I don't know. I mean… Since we started talking about being together, you kept talking that you wanted to give me more, to give me everything. And that I would eventually need everything. I thought maybe if I could give you back everything, then you would stop feeling insecure about all of this. About us. Every time we lay together, on the couch, on the bed… I feel you so insecure, Severus. As if I was nothing but smoke, ready to disappear in thin air. I wanted you to feel more safe, more certain. To be sure that whatever happens it's not because you're not a whole man. But now… I screwed everything up. Royally, I admit."

"You swear that all this...Was just because you wanted me to feel better? It had nothing to do about how you feel?"

"Of course not. I swear Severus. I love you just the way you are, honey." She admitted, eyes closed.

There were sudden steps inside and Harmony almost dropped directly onto the floor when the door opened without warning. Severus arms caught her mid-fall. Apparently his reflexes were getting better too.

They remained there for a few minutes in that awkward position, eyes locked with each other in awe. Then Severus lifted her back to her feet without ever breaking the eye contact.

"What did you said?" He asked, sounding almost out of breath.

"Wh-What?"

"What did you just said, before I opened the door?" Severus asked once more, his mental voice seemingly trembling. As if unsure if he had listened correctly. His heart pace could be felt through the clothes against Harmony's palms.

"I said: I love you just the way you are."

"Why? Why do you love me, Harmony?"

"Because you're a good man." She answered truthfully without hesitation, her eyes never leaving his.

"I was never a good man. I did horrible things. Some of them by my own design and to my own gain."

"Maybe. But that was a long time ago, Severus. No past, remember? You're not that man anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" Severus insisted.

She smiled sweetly to Severus and raised a hand to caress his face and brush some of his hair away from his face.

"Our bond, Severus. It is what makes me feel so sure. Because with it you can't truly hide who you are, can't you see? In that living room you left me I felt all the pain in your heart, all the misery you felt. And you know what happened to my heart, to my soul?"

"What?"

"They kept screaming in reaction to your pain, to your feelings. If you were not the right man to me, they would never feel your pain so fiercely. Can't you see? This bond started being so much more than a communication method long ago. Your feelings, my feelings… They act as two parts of a whole most of the time. Two pieces of a puzzle."

"But…"

"Let me tell one secret that I never told anyone." Harmony asked, as she covered his lips with her fingers. " My brothers and I shared this same spell, this same bond all our lives until they died. It made part of a pact we made all very young. But never in any moment happened anything quite like what happens between us. At Hogwarts we were always linked. Here at home the same. We spoke aloud or in thought just in the same way. But our feelings remained hidden most of the time. They never connected as happened between us, Severus Snape. So let me say it once more: I love you just the way you are. Either you ever start speaking again or not. Either we find a solution for your problems or not. As long as you want me, we will remain together, my dark wizard."

A succession of emotions crossed his eyes: Surprise, awe, comprehension and finaly something so beautiful that made Harmony's heart melt. Love. Devotion.

"Harmony…" Even in his mental voice, her name felt almost like a rich liquid when spoken by him in moments such as this one.

It was hard to tell what happened next. If it was Harmony or Severus who crossed the small space between them to join their lips in a kiss. But it felt heavenly for both. It felt right, all the problems left behind for some moments. Their lips connected, their eyes closed and they melted as one.

When they finally disconnected from their private paradise, they did it with regret.

"I think we need to deal with some issues now, don't you think Sweetheart? And never again hide things from me, please. Ever." Severus asked, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"I promise, Severus. Never again. And yes, we have some things we need to deal with now before they get out of hand."Harmony agreed.

A.N. I'm open to know what you think about this chapter and this story as a whole. I'm thinking in turning my attention to translate one of my other stories to english, which may take some time. But it will depend on you all. ALSO… I would suggest brand new PINK music JUST LIKE FIRE as some sort of soundtrack to this particular chapter. I wrote it while listening to it.

Lots of love to you all.


	31. Total meltdown- Re-Writen

_**Okay, so this is pretty much what happens whenever I write directly on my laptop: Straight up mess! I had to re-write this, for my own peace of mind. Because the original one lacked a lot of things. The emotions were there, the story line was there. But it wasn't the chapter I wanted at all.**_

_**Hope you will enjoy it more now. Please, do leave comments. They are what keeps me going.**_

Lunch time was already long gone when they made up, so Harmony decided it would be better to made an early dinner for them all. The couple decided to talk while joining efforts to prepare the meal. Together.

"Okay, so… What now? You can't exactly go out in the public if things get completely out of control. I mean, you can. But… " Harmony mumbled, struggling to be coherent while peeling some potatoes.

"I know what you're trying to say, don't worry." Severus interrupted, slight amused smirk on his lips. He could tell that she was still feeling their previous argument very closely. "I'm not going to be mad at you for pointing out something that we both know for sure, Harmony. Yes, I do not want to go out in public. At least for now. And I truly hope that it never gets to the point I actually have to go. All I want is for the public to forget about me altogether."

"I can understand that. After all that happened to you, anyone would understand." She assured.

"To be completely honest with you,I don't even know if I could deal with all the attention party was already a stretch and the gathering wasn't that big then. I can't imagine myself being surrounded by loads of people now."

"Sorry once more for the party. At the time it felt like a good idea…" She offered once more, guilty all over her voice and an apologising demeanour.

"No matter. At least I recovered my wand back from Potter there." Severus admitted with a snort.

"About that…" She started, her voice betraying some nervousness and guilt.

"Yes?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow while glancing at her now blushing face. All his spy alarms were starting to ring. What was Harmony not telling him?

"Well… That was actually the primary reason for the party. On my side at least."

"Whatever do you mean, Harmony?"

She cleaned her hands on a towel before turning to him, arms crossing protectively upon her chest.

"I had already asked about your wand a few times since you started being able to cast and then move your hands. She had told me that Potter had it with him and wouldn't give it away. So I wrote to him shortly after Christmas, insisting on having your wand back for your personal use. Once again he refused to give it back, stating that he would only give it to you in person whenever you were ready."

The knife Severus had been using dropped on the wood table with clatter.

"You… The wand… Then…" He stammered even in his mind, unable to put together a whole thought.

"Severus? Are you okay?" She asked hands paused on his arms, making him turn altogether to her.

"Why didn't you told me all of this at the time?" He asked not for the first time on that day. His eyes told a lot about hurt.

"Would it change anything at all? Think on it, Severus. I thought that you wouldn't want him here at all. You had already told me about how his visits had made you feel in the hospital. I was afraid that if I offered the choice to you at the time you would refuse any contact with him. And your situation was still so uncertain… I wanted to offer you your wand back at any cost. You needed it. So after I received his owl stating that he would only ever give the wand to you on your own hand I turned once again to McGonagall. She came up with the idea of the party. It would provide ample opportunity to Potter to give it back to you and also it would provide a chance to show you how much people are willing to like you, Severus. Malfoy answered the invitation even sooner than Potter. He was really enthusiast to check on you again, his godfather. I almost felt like telling him to come here by himself."

"That would have been… Equally odd and nice. I didn't knew he wanted to check on me so much. In the hospital I hardly ever saw him." Severus confessed, eyes lowering.

"At first, it was supposed to be a more selected thing. Potter, Malfoy, McGonagall, Weasley and Granger. But how could the Headmistress hold all the other Weasley's out of it? And the teachers jumped at the chance to meet with you too. That was why there was so much people on the party."

"I… I had no idea."

"Truth is, because of the party I discovered quite a few interesting details, love. I talked in particular to the Trio. Now Quartet, if I must be realistic. They confessed to me that they did felt uncomfortable near your bed but they never stopped going to the hospital, Severus. Draco kept going every day to the hospital. Potter every other day would check if you had improved with the doctors. Not that those bastards would know but anyway... Minerva confirmed it to me. That with the fact that they are the one's helping out with your expenses… They do care, Severus. In their own way. And Potter… Well, I can sort of understand the reasoning behind his request. He wanted to make sure you were okay. Happy even."

"Wait… You said they are helping you out with my expenses?" He was utterly shocked.

"They are." Harmony admitted. "I never told you before because Minerva asked me not to. But if we are to start again, with complete trust on one another, I want you to know. They paid for all your hospital stay, Severus. And they are also currently helping out with the things you need. I'm not particularly rich, so I accepted their offering when I brought you here. I couldn't have done it any other way."

Severus gasped for air in a rather indignified way, not feeling able to breath. So much new information… He felt lost somehow, upon hearing what Harmony was telling him. A huge weight suddenly settling inside his chest, so huge he almost fell to his knees. He had felt so lonely, so abandoned back then in his hospital bed, dying slowly without seemingly no one who cared with exception of Minerva. It felt bittersweet to know that they had not fully abandoned him. He wished they had been braver. Potter at least. He had been a Gryffindor after all.

"Severus. Love?" Harmony called him to her, her hand on his face caressing him. When had she laid her hand on his skin? He couldn't tell. "Look at me Severus. That's it. Keep your focus on me, honey. We need to take you to the couch. Can you make it?"

He shrugged, not feeling anything at all. He felt almost empty in a way. Harmony walked him to the couch and they both sitted down. She looked very worried but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. There was too much building inside him.

"Merlin, Severus. Please, pull yourself together love. I'm afraid you may have a seizure or something else from the stress building up on you right now. Share the feelings, honey. Whatever is on your mind. I can feel them already but you need to open up or you may explode. It will help you out." She tried to reassure him.

Severus felt her presence, forcing his mental walls to open up for her through their link. He could feel her urgence, her fear for him, her need to relieve him, her love. Her need to make him feel better, as if it was the most important thing in her life. Her ultimate goal.

It broke him down completely. No one had ever cared for him that much.

For the first part since he could remember, Severus Snape lost all his control over his emotions, feelings and thoughts. His mental gates opened into a flood and he let himself fall apart on Harmony's arms.

Harmony was scared of the strength of his pain. He had shared emotional moments with her before but never something so strong or so much. She kept her arms around him, trying to absorb as much as she could to relieve him. He had felt so lonely for so long. It was a wonder he was still alive really. His parents had been anything but great. His days in school were horrible. His life had sucked so bad that hers felt almost like paradise in comparison.

"Shussh, Severus. That's it. Cry it all out. Take your time, I've you. Everything will be better from now on, honey." She whispered at his ears reassuringly, while she lulled him on her arms.

The day was getting to be such an emotional rollercoaster


	32. Calming down and looking ahead

Severus opened very bleary and tired eyes to be greeted with the walls of his own room. He found himself propped on his pillows, on his bed. Oddly enough, he couldn't remember when had he gone to bed.

"Awake already, love?" Harmony's voice sounded on his mind. He looked around but she wasn't in the room. Yet.

"What happened? I don't remember getting to bed." He pushed himself to a sitting position, still against the pillows.

"I took you away. You feel asleep on the couch." Harmony explained, not making a big fuss about it. Just like he liked it to be.

"Did I?" He pinched his nose between his fingers, eyes closed. Trying to make sense of everything. He felt… Different.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired. What happened?"

"We talked. Don't you remember?"

He made an effort to gather any memories. Yes, they had talked. In the kitchen. Harmony had told him… Oh, Merlin! Suddenly he remembered it all.

"Hey! Don't feel ashamed. You did well. And believe me, I will never tell a soul about what happened." She promised, sincerely.

"So now you know. What type of man you love." He groaned, a hand covering his face in shame for his lost of control, head hitting the bed headboard.

Her laugh reached him both through their link and his ears. She was probably down the hall, in the living room.

"I knew what type of man I loved since way back, honey. And still, here we are. Together." She sounded clearly amused.

"But now you know it all."

"Really, do I? I don't know… Perhaps I forgot it all already." She joked.

"Don't play with this, Harmony. I'm serious."

"So am I." She answered, already leaning on the threshold of the room. Arms crossed on her chest. Mischievous smile dancing on her lips.

He stared at her, as if watching her for the very first time. He surely was a lucky bastard to have that woman. She was pretty on her own way, her most exquisite characteristics her long raven hair and her emerald eyes. Truly fit for a Slytherin Prince.

"Or Half-Blood Prince…" He snorted at his own line of thoughts.

She left the entry and casually crossed the room to sit at the end of the bed.

"What are you thinking that is making you smile?" Harmony inquired.

"Nothing. Nothing important, sweetheart."

"If you say so…" She accepted, knowing better than to push him. "I made dinner and Rufus is already snoring loudly on the sitting room. He ate enough to make up for the entire day, of course. Will you eat now?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Perhaps. But maybe some tea? Cake?" She offered, knowing very well about his hidden sweet tooth. Tempting him.

"Cake, hum? I don't remember we having cake this morning." Severus observed, raising an eyebrow in clear mischief.

Harmony rolled her eyes and smiled openly.

"I may or may not have done some while you were out." She confessed. "I was nervous."

Now that was something that made Severus smile a little more brightly even in his sour mood.

"About what?" He inquired, his hand brushing softly on her hand that layed upon the covers.

"About you? I know you hate when I over cuddle you but… I saw you at your lowest and I saw you whenever things got bad, if you get what I mean. I was afraid you will feel badly after so much emotion today." She defended herself, accepting his caress but not pursuing it. For the moment, at least.

"You were afraid I would go back to be bedridden? Is that it?" He offered, knowing the bitter truth.

"No, you stupid man." She swatted his shoulder, playfully. "But I was afraid you would have a seizure again. A bad one."She explained her point.

He smiled sadly but lowered his eyes. How could a woman wish to spend the rest of her life feeling afraid was something he would never truly understand.

"Severus? Have I said anything wrong?"

"No. It's just… My old insecurities kicking in, I believe."

"Will you ever get rid of those?" She asked with a hint of irony. " Just joking, Severus. I know you, okay? Specially now. I never thought… For Merlin's beard."

"Answer honestly: Do you pity me now?"

"Pity you? Severus, it's still me. Harmony. I never pitied you as you never pitied me. We understand each other and that's it."

"So… It changed nothing? What you saw?"

"Let's put it this way: It helped me to understand you better, Severus. Just that."

"You make everything look so easy, so simple." Severus sighed.

"Life was already hard enough on us, Severus. But now… We may choose a different path. We have that chance, why wasting it?"

"You are right. As almost always." He glared at her pointedly for a split second, only enough that Harmony would understand that he would make sure she was true to her promises in the future. "We must not waste this." He moved his hands to indicated the room and both of them.

"Now…" She started, propping herself up again. "Will you join me in for tea? I'm starving but I was hoping that you would wake up meanwhile."

Severus finally nodded and Harmony left the room, leaving him to get up and go to her whenever he was ready.

The remaining of the evening was spent in perfect peace, sharing cups of tea, cake and relatively small talk in front of the hearth.

"We should send news to the Headmistress in the morning." Harmony offered as she gathered all the dirty dishes and took them to be washed. "Tell her that we sorted things out, at the very least. She was worried when she left."

"May I do it? I would like to try and write."

"Sure. Feel free to do it. You know where to find the stationary."

"And… The owl? You don't have one."

"Write the letter, Severus. Leave the owl matter to me, okay?"


	33. Dalmatians on the loose?

The next morning found Severus sitting at the kitchen table after breakfast,parchment, ink pot and quill upon it.

It had been already much longer than a year since the last time Severus had grasped a quill in his hands. During his recovery neither he or Harmony had ever brushed the topic of the writing. Of course he could write still. But… With a delicate feather?

When Minerva had come to visit he had quickly stroked lines on the piece of paper without much thought on the matter. The result was more like the scrawl made for a young child when learning how to write. Big type like letters. That was what he would draw nowadays, when absolutely needed. Not often.

That morning he wanted to go further. He missed his usual handwriting. It was spidery perhaps, many students had complained about it. But… It felt like a sort of personal thing, that belonged to him alone. Something he wanted to recover.

Carefully as if it would break upon contact, he caressed the quill he had borrowed from Harmony. A beautiful eagle feather, with a nice pointed tip. Very much his style.

He tried to grasp it between his fingers, feeling it somewhat more keenly than ever before. Okay, perhaps since he was a small child and his mother had first introduced him to the quills as a mean of writing. At that time he had been fascinated with anything related to her mother's world. His world. A place he would clearly belong, far away from the misery and the violence of his home.

Severus sighed under the weight of the memories.

"It's okay. You can do this Severus. You survived the Dark Lord, for God's sake." He thought, trying hard to keep that line of thoughts to himself. Harmony had left to the garden in order to finish whatever she had left behind with McGonagall's visit. Rufus was gone too, since after breakfast.

The feather felt so… Fragile. And… Thin. Like, too thin to hold it correctly in his hand. He imagined if writing with a piece of wire was similar to what he was experiencing. Severus tried to feel the feather for a few more moments, rolling it slowly between his fingers. The odd feeling didn't subside but he decided to pop the ink pot open and dip the tip anyway.

"Let's try out the basics first." He tried to reassure himself as he put the small tip against the paper. Straight up blob. "Deep breath, man. Nobody said it would be easy."

Slowly, he tried again and again to draw the letters. By the end of the hour, he had already filled all the parchment he had carried to the table with some big and trembling draw letters and many (too many) blobs of ink. His hands were dirt from ink too and the feather tip was way beyond repair. Frustration hitted hard and Severus got up from his chair just to send everything on the table tumbling to the ground.

It was on that moment that both Harmony and Rufus arrived, only to be surprised by his unexpected outburst and ink flying everywhere. The dog whined and bared his teeth in disapprovement as his fur was suddenly covered in ink spots much like a dalmatian dog.

"Severus!" Harmony cried, completely surprised. "Whatever is happening that you feel like transforming me and Rufus in dalmatians? Besides my sitting room, of course."

He was standing with his back to her, grabbing his chair's back with his hands. His knuckles were almost white of the strength he was using on the wood.

"I can't do it."

"What? What is it that you can't do, Severus?"

"Writing a damned line!" Severus exploded.

Harmony kneeled on the floor to gather in her hands the paper he had been using. Yes, probably those weren't the brightest examples of wizard calligraphy. It looked a lot like what a 8 year old would write. But with some work it could get better. It had been a long time for him.

Trying to keep a collected appearance, Harmony twitched her fingers and all the mess started to clean up by itself. Rufus whined a few more times and she made it for him to be cleaned too.

"There you go my friend." She sent him off afterwards. Then she finally turned to the tormented man standing tall in front of her. "Now, let us deal with your problem love." She offered as more paper come to lay on the table surface. "Sit down."

"I… I don't know…"

"Severus Tobias Snape sit down!" She ordered without losing her collected appearance,only giving her voice a cutting edge. Which made it look even more scary. She wasn't one to lose her patience at all. Severus found himself sitting down without further argument, stunned with her behaviour.

She deep breathed before going closer and he felt her on his back.

"Now let's do this again in a way that my house doesn't transform into a huge mess, yes? What seems to be the problem, try to explain it to me."

"The quill. It feels… Wrong. On my fingers."

She laid her hands on his shoulders and started to massage his shoulder blades while thinking on the matter. Severus could already feel some of the frustration leaving him.

"I was already expecting something along these lines. From the research I've done many people in your situation struggle to hold a pen at first. But there are some options."

"What? Buying a typewriter?" He growled, dripping sarcasm.

"No, you silly man. You have one of the most brilliant minds I've ever seen, Severus. Come on. Think. Try to find the solution on your own."

It surprised how much she was forcing him to think by himself instead of giving him an immediate solution. And how much he enjoyed and felt he had missed it.

"Exactly what feels wrong with the quill on your hand, honey?"

"It's… I feel like it is too thin to hold."

"And..? You're a wizard, not a Muggle. Think as one."

He understood what she was implying. He had regained his magic thanks to her but he barely used it. Only for very simple and common things. On the inside, he still felt like a squid because of all the time he had remained without magic and without using it.

"I could make the quill fit my hand better." He finally realized.

"And the big prize goes to… You, my love" She joked, going down to embrace him by his shoulders and give him a peck on the cheek. "It's that easy, Severus. Normal transfiguration should do the trick."

"Sorry for the mess. And the fright." He sighed, grasping her arms on his hands to keep her close to him. " It's frustrating sometimes. I used to be a patient man once but now I find myself exploding more easily. Like one of Longbottom's cauldrons in my potions class."

Harmony giggled near his left ear.

"Was the poor boy that bad?"

"Worst. He was terrified of my persona. More than most. Which is actually funny, because I used to like his parents. They were some of the few who actually talked to me on the Order and even in school times."

"Poor boy. But how can we blame him? You were terribly strict, not to mention terrifying. It was part of the job." She said truthfully.

"Yes, it was. But now, shouldn't we return to the task at hands sweetheart?"

"Surely. _Acio Severus wand_." Harmony summoned to which Severus wand came flying through the air from their room. It ended up on Harmony's hand and she delivered it to Severus the next second. "Now you can do all the rest by yourself. I will be in the library for a little while to find a book. Try to not explode again meanwhile,okay? I doubt Rufus will get near you until he spots you bare handed and without a hint of ink nearby."

She left as he laught whole hearthly.

**So my readers, please, to tell me whatever do you think. Another step further into Severus path to fully healing. **

**I inspired this chapter (and the overall history in a way)in a personal experience. I had a health issue when I was 18 years old and lost the control of parts of my body. My right hand included. Until today I find it difficult to use very thin pens. I use pens with a bigger body mainly. So I realised that Severus would find it certainly harder too. It's very different to handle an everyday utensil and a pen. It takes more time to re-adjust as we do very precise work with pen and pencil on the paper. **

**Thanks to Amarenina for the lovely reviews. You've been following this one since pretty much the start I think. Thanks to all the Guests who review too. It's sad that I don't know your names or something but the support it's always welcomed. **


	34. Something like Paradise

**So, before you start reading this chapter I would like to warn you that it will be slightly different. Longer than the others before. And with a different structure. The next one is already written too and will also showcase the same type of change in structure. When you read, you will understand why the changes. I don't know if I will maintain it after this chapters or not. I suppose it will depend on the reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

Severus eyed his reflection on the mirror carefully, looking for any wrinkles or spots.

He was looking better than ever before in his life. Not stick thin anymore, his skin had gained some color and his eye bags had eventually disappeared during those months with Harmony.

He now dressed still in black but with more casual Muggle suits and shirts. Gone were his all buttons frocks that he had used during all his years at Hogwarts and even before. He had adopted them to avoid anyone getting a good look at him. At his scars. It had taken Harmony to teach him finally that there wasn't anything wrong into showing his scars. Not to her, at least.

He had been preparing for that particular night for weeks now: The night he would finally fulfill his promise to Harmony.

He swallowed loudly, nerves on the verge of making him go back in his plans. What if she didn't liked? What if she thought it too much or too less? Would she like the restaurant that Minerva had picked for them? It was his first time out into the public in years. He had decided against picking a wizard restaurant or anything wizard for that matter. He wanted distance from the wizard world for the time being, with all the mess surrounding the loss of his files and his public persona. After talking to Harmony and Minerva they had both agreed upon this.

He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the letter that had started it all.

January, 13th

_"Dearest Minerva_

_First than anything else I wished to inform you myself that everything is alright again between me and Harmony. He talked at length and we managed to make peace and reach an understanding._

_But there is another matter that I wished to talk with you. I find myself in need to fulfill a promise to her. Not having the means to do it alone I reach for you in search of help._

_I wish to take Harmony out to dinner. It sounds lame, believe me when I tell you that I know that already. But I need to do it. Could you take some money from my private vault at Hogwarts and schedule something in a Muggle place for me? Somewhere nice and… Romantic. I want to dance with her, it's an important part of the fulfillment of my promise._

_Send news as soon as possible._

_S.S."_

The answer had come in the next afternoon by a Hogwarts owl.

_"Dear Severus_

_Your missive was completely unexpected. I must admit that reading it was a complete surprise._

_You can count with my help, of course. I already asked Hagrid to go to Gringotts this morning and he brought some of your savings. I will schedule everything that you've asked me too as soon as possible. After that I will deliver to you the unnecessary money in case you want to procure something on your own or you find yourself in need of it for something. _

_We need to take you to Gringotts sooner or later in order to give you back the full control of your account there. You're almost fully healed now so there is no necessity for me to act as your responsible in regards of your business. I attach to this missive the extract of your bank account at this date, so you can have a better idea about how much you own. I may be wrong but you will find a substantial increment of the total amount. It regards all the prizes and offers that various organizations and the Ministry itself offered you for your heroic role on the war. Don't feel ashamed or vexed for it. All the members of the Order received more or less the same, my boy. _

_For any other matter that you may need, I will send an owl to you every afternoon. Use it if necessary._

_Best Regards to you both,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall"_

She hadn't been wrong. The amount he found himself owning was astounding. How had it happened he had no clue. After so many years having close to nothing it felt strange to suddenly own so much.

He had showed the extract to Harmony only to have her shrugging and giving it back to him. She clearly wanted nothing to do with his money, even if she had smiled and seemed pleased to see that he would share that sort of thing with her. A matter of trust.

Since that first contact he had kept in close contact with the Headmistress. He knew that she had indeed found out a family runned place nearby the sea, completely Muggle. She had even sent him some brochure that they had given her when she scheduled his table to the beginning of February. When he had argued about the weather and temperature, Minerva had simply told him to stop worrying so much and trust her for once. He had done so but not without worry.

After everything was set for good he had told Harmony that they would be dining out for a change. She had seemed delighted but had refused to comment further. Instead, she had grinned and blushed. It looked like she wouldn't do this any easier for him.

A loud knock on the door of his room announced that his lady for the night (and hopefully, the rest of his life) was ready to go.

They had agreed upon dressing up in different rooms to have a chance of surprising the other.

And as Severus joined Harmony in the sitting room some minutes later, surprised he was.

Her raven hair had been pulled up in a casual but still elegant hairstyle. A very suggesting hair comb holding it on one side, adorned with leaves and flowers. For clothes she had chosen a dress knee length, black with a particular pattern in green and silver. The ensemble looked lovely on her.

"You are beautiful, you know?" He told her, while he got closer.

Harmony giggled and blushed, her eyes never leaving him.

"You're are quite handsome yourself, you know?" She answered, as he stood right in front of her. She took a moment to touch his tie and shirt. Checking if it needed any adjustment. "You look well."

"I feel well. But… Nervous." He admitted.

"No need, Love. It's just me."

"I know. But it is also the first time I go out. For real."

"It will be okay, Severus. It's more than time to get you out of this house and walk among other people."

He offered her his arm and she accepted it without a second thought. She caught her purse by the door and with a wave of her hand they had their respective winter coats on.

"We will have to walk a little bit before Apparating. My particular wards prevent any Apparition in my grounds."

"How much?"

"The line where the forest starts." 

_An hour later, at the Muggle restaurant_

The restaurant was lovely. Harmony had falled in love with the view the instant they had crossed the doorway. She had needed to remind herself that she wasn't a child anymore and that she couldn't just run through it to go to the huge floor to ceiling windows. The thoughts had arrived to Severus nonetheless and he had chuckled in response.

She had been absolutely delighted when the waiter had showed them the best table, perfectly arranged to show the view of the beach and the sea in its best.

After helping them out of the coats, the man had left the menus and walked away to give them time to seat and choose the food. Harmony couldn't take her eyes away of the moving waves of the sea.

"How long since you've lastly seen the sea?" Severus velvety voice filled her mind, finally calling her attention to him.

"Ever, I think."

His eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Ever?"

She blushed once again, feeling silly.

"My family is deeply connected to the woods, you see. Earth magic and all of that. When I was younger my parents talked a lot about taking us to the beach someday but then… It never happened." She explained, while unfolding her napkin and using it to cover the lower portion of the dress.

"Oh…"

"Silly, I know. A witch of my age that have never come to check the sea. But with everything that happened... Well, it wasn't on the top of my priorities."

" I can understand that. No need to explain further. Nonetheless, I feel oddly grateful to my good fortune for having an opportunity to give you something this special."

"I could toast to that."

"And toast we will. Would you mind asking for us both? The waiter is coming our way. I will tell you what I want."

Harmony nodded and when the waiter arrived with a basket of bread and starters she voiced their preferences just as Severus told them to her. The man took note of everything and soon after they were holding glasses of wine and toasting.

"I must say that it feels nice to eat out for a change." The woman offered while looking around the room. "I love cooking, it soothes me. But this… It feels good."

"We may do it more often from now on if you like." Severus proposed, his hand holding the glass of wine and moving the liquid inside of it. " Not always, of course. Maybe… Once a month? Would that be acceptable?"

"Perhaps. You need to walk among people more often too."

"Nevermind that. I was never a very social person."

"Me neither, but it's an important part of being human, you know? We could go to Muggle places, I don't know… Cinemas, theatres? It has been a while since I last saw a movie."

"I can't even recall how long is has been for me." Severus snorted.

"See? Maybe that's something we can do together."

The waiter choose that moment to go back and take their orders. They both drunk and tucked in the main courses with pleasure and by the time they arrived to desserts they were much more at ease. Piano music had started to play in background and some nearby couples had left their tables to go to a small dance floor at one corner of the room. Severus hadn't missed this but was waiting for the right moment to ask her.

It finally happened when the ceiling lights gone out and only lateral ones remained on, very dimmed. The atmosphere was just perfect.

Severus emptied the last of his wine to gather some courage and stood, one hand forward in a clear invitation.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked Harmony.

The woman looked between his face and his hand several times with an unexpectedly surprised face, mouth open as if searching for words. When he was starting to feel afraid that she would decline, Harmony closed her mouth, took a deep breath and extend her hand to his.

"It would be my pleasure, my Love."

They both smiled shyly as he walked them to the dance floor, trying hard to ignore all the other people in the room.

She was already in his arms swaying slowly when she spoke out.

"So… You kept your promise."

"You remember." He noted, feeling conscious of how snuggly she fitted against him.

"I do. I was already suspicious, when you invited me out." She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Men were always men. She may not be very experienced with the opposite sex but his invitation had been all she needed to figure that he was up to something.

"I'm sorry if this isn't is what you were waiting for. If you want we can try again on another place and…"

Harmony stopped his trail of thought with one finger over his lips. As if he was really talking out loud to her.

"This is just perfect, you silly wonderful man. You gave me one of my most cherished wishes tonight. I finally saw the sea. And it is just as beautiful as I've ever imagined it to be. What more could I ask?"

"Well, then… Maybe we could choose some days in the summer and come to the coast? I'm sure even Rufus would like a bit of sand."

Her smile got even bigger as he mentioned her familiar. How could he never forget to care about the dog was just out of her reach, but was one of the things she loved about him.

"That would be lovely."

"Then it's set. We will do it in the summer. I will take you to your first sea bath and perharps we will both get some color."

"You never struck me as a person who particularly liked the sun."

"I do like it. Just… Never really had the time for it, I think. That and I was so set on what was expected of me and my persona that it was easier to just go on as it was."

"Being called a vampire was part of the persona?" She asked, highly amused at that point.

He raised a brow and smiled mischievously.

"Not at first. But I got used to that too, I guess. Anything to keep all those kids at some moderate level of respect."

"They feared you."

"They did." He confirmed. There was no point in denying. " But at least I avoided some bigger problems with that."

"Like what?"

He sighed as if recalling a big suffering.

"When I was Headmaster… The fear they felt in my regards was probably what saved most of them."

Harmony looked away for a minute, giving them both time to think about it.

Severus decided that he had had enough of dancefloor for that night and glanced around, trying to find ideas to keep Harmony close without having to sit down already. There was a tingling on his limbs that he thought was because of the exercise. Better not push the luck. A veranda gave him just what he needed.

"Would you like to go outside?" He asked, smiling at her with tenderness.

"Outside? You mean…" Harmony's eyes looked increased in size several times.

He laughed softly at her expectations. He could see what she was imagining.

"The veranda. For now. It's already too late for a walk at the beach. And too cold." He replied pointedly.

She seemed a bit disappointed but nodded all the same in agreement with his suggestion.

Outside the cold was biting but there was no wind whatsoever. Harmony took the effort of using some warmth charms around them as she could do so more easily and without wand.

Severus kept her in a close embrace as they stood near the railings.

"It is really beautiful. And this smell…"

"That's the smell of the sea, my dear. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's unlike any other scent."

Her eyes glistened with the moonlight while she took in everything in sight. Severus eyes on the other hand never left the face of the woman in his arms. If he didn't knew already that he was in love, he would have known it for certain on that night. She seemed to bloom like a flower in the spring sun, her face full of bewilderment at what was in front of her. She had never seemed more special to him.

It was then that he gasped abruptly in pain.

His grip on her waist became iron like and his eyes closed as a part of his mind tried to understand whatever was causing him pain. His nerves and muscles felt increasingly like elastics, tightening and pulling in all directions at the same time. He had to bite his lower lip to avoid voicing out how much in pain he was.

"Severus? What's wrong?" He listened to Harmony's voice. She was scared. Her arms were already tight around his waist.

"I feel…"

"What? What do you feel, Severus?" She insisted.

"My body… It just… Pain." He muttered as he tried to focus on her instead of the growing pain. He was certain that he would fell on his knees any moment now. Then the pain reached its peak and Severus lost his conscience without even realising it.


	35. The waiting will kill us

**I always feel a bit sorry when I receive reviews from guest because I can't thank them properly. So to all the "Guests", my thanks for the support. To my other reviewers, I love you already so much and I try to talk to you regularly through PM.**

Also, be prepared for another note in the end of this chapter. Your opinion will be ten times more valuable then.

* * *

Harmony eyed the man lying on the bed and cringed.

Severus's body kept twisting and twitching with muscular spasms even after about five hours. It was not as bad as when he had a regular seizure, thanks Merlin for the small favours. Yet, it was painful, seemingly violent for him and was draining all his energy. She felt frightened for him. Harmony had already tried a warm bath while he was still unconscious to no avail. His muscles wouldn't stop.

He had been doing so well since Christmas… Was that the potion losing its effect? Harmony felt like running to her books and notes and scurrying it all for clues and solutions. She would, it she wasn't so afraid of leaving him alone.

Rufus was beside him on top of the bed linens, snuggling close enough to offer what little comfort he could to the dark wizard. Severus's hand was resting on top of the dog's fur. When the spasms subsided a bit at times he would try to pet the animal, gaining licks on his arms as payment.

She had somehow managed to take them both back to the cottage without a lot of fuss. They had been lucky enough that there was nobody else on the Muggle restaurant veranda at the time when Severus dropped into her arms feeling ill. It had been so sudden and unexpected.

Her heart clenched in her chest hearing to his laboured breathing, as he struggled to keep his own body under some measure of control. He was having a pretty bad time since he had woke up in his bed after two hours of total blackout. Pearls of sweat covered his forehead and kept piling on his brow. She had just left him to change the water on a small bowl that she had been using to refresh him.

"Harmony" He called her out through their bond, pleading.

She got to the bed and seated beside him, taking his sweaty hand in hers.

"I'm here, Love. How are you feeling now?"

"I… I can't tell." His mental voice sounded almost desperate as he fully realized his predicament. Strained. " Am… Am I going back to… How I came here?" He asked, his teeth tight in a visible effort to not cry out in pain.

"I don't know, Honey. We have to wait till this stops to see. Don't think about that now."

"How can I? You fought so hard to make me better… I don't want to go back… To how I was."

"Whatever happens, happens Love. We will figure it out later. It will change nothing between us, I promise you."

He tried to smile weakly.

"You're amazing, Harmony."

She fought back the tears. Even in that amount of pain he will think on her first and only later on himself.

"Do you feel pain?"

"I barely feel my body anymore." He gritted his teeth together as another spasm exploded. "Just this bloody spasms on my muscles. Like ropes too tight fighting for release."

"I don't know what to do Love. I could try doing something in the lab but it would take time."

"Send… Send for Minerva. Ask her… Ask her to bring something from… Poppy's stock."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded slightly, with effort.

Harmony sighed and conjured her Patronus. A silvery wolf came out of the tip of her fingers and eyed her curiously, waiting for the message.

"Headmistress, I'm sorry if this finds you in bed but it's urgent. Severus needs some potion capable of stopping or at the very least calm down some very nasty muscular spasms. He thought that Hogwarts infirmary may have something. I can't leave him alone to do something myself right now. Could you please bring whatever you find as soon as possible? My wards will be up for you."

The silvery wolf nodded and then took off, vanishing against the glass of the window.

"Now, we wait." Harmony whispered, more to herself than to the man struggling to keep his sanity. She fully climbed to the bed and pulled his trembling and sweat drenched body closer to her.

_Later that same night..._

Minerva arrived to the cottage in a flurry of winter coats before an hour had passed by. She took no time knocking on the door and just walked through the kitchen and down the hall until she reached Severus's bedroom.  
She took in the sight before her eyes. Severus was still with visible spasms all over his body and had somehow curled into Harmony's embrace, hiding his face against the curve of her neck. The young woman was trying to hold on for his sake but was visibly losing the battle as silent tears found its way down her face.  
"How long?" The Headmistress asked from the doorway, even more worried now than when Harmony's Patronus had raised her from bed.  
"Between 6 and 7 hours, I believe." The girl informed, keeping her voice at a steady level. For Severus comfort, surely.  
"Here." McGonagall took out of her robes a pocket size vial. "Poppy sent this. She told me it's the best she has at the moment. The full vial is to be taken. Try it."  
Harmony nodded and pulled Severus away from her lap, breathing heavily as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. She had to be the strong one for the moment. He was fighting, she knew it.  
"Severus, the potion arrived. Do you think you're up to it?"  
He eyed her tiredly, his face pale and waxy from the long hours spent in suffering. His breath was ragged. He could barely keep his eyes open.  
"Let's try and see." He finally accepted weakly.  
Harmony rose from the bed to meet Minerva and grab the vial the Headmistress was handing her.  
"Poppy advised me to be cautious about his heart rate for the next hours after he takes the potion. Because the heart is a muscle too and that..." She trailed off.  
"I will keep a close eye on him, don't worry." Harmony assured already rushing back to his side.  
She uncorked the vial and lifted his head to give it to his lips. It ended up being a bit messy but for the most part the potion ended down his throat. He swallowed it loudly.  
"That's it." She smiled as she caressed his face and brushed away a few strands of his hair. " Now we will see what happens, Honey. If you feel poorly, tell me immediately right? "  
Severus just nodded and gasped as yet more spasms hitted him.  
"How did this happened? Weren't you supposed to have a night out?" The Headmistress asked as she and Harmony walked back to the hall, the door kept open to allow them to keep an eye on him.  
Harmony choose to just accept that Minerva was in the known for what Severus had prepared for her that night and gave what little information she had.  
"He was doing fine. We had the most wonderful night and were having fun together. Nothing out of the ordinary. But then he just felt strange and I barely had the time to catch him in my arms to avoid him hitting the floor. He was out cold for two hours. His body always like this or even worst. In the first moment I even thought it was a seizure. But... "  
"It wasn't." Minerva finished the phrase for her.  
"I don't really know what is this at all." The girl confessed, on the brink of new silent tears.  
"Don't worry child. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Let's hope the potion I brought helps soothing him. Them we will see."  
"He's afraid he might return to his old condition."  
"We can't very much disagree, I'm afraid. But we may hope he is wrong." The old lady offered, sounding as confident as one could being raised from bed in the middle of the night.  
The thought crossed Harmony's mind that she must have woke up the poor Headmistress as the clock chimed 3.  
"Merlin's beard! I'm so sorry I had to bother you, professor. May I offer you something? Would you like to just resume your rest in here?"  
"You can't imagine how tempting that sounds, my girl. And yet..." She glanced towards the bed and Harmony joined her in the gesture. She understood what was implied and sighed.  
" Look, the other room is just next door. I can keep him comfortable while you rest. If anything terrible happens I call you, Headmistress. "  
"Are you sure you can manage it? You look tired yourself, my girl."  
"I'm kind of used to it already in a way. I stay with him. Feel free to go to bed now. If you need anything, just call."  
"Yes, well... I believe a cup of tea wouldn't be too bad before retiring to the room you're offering."  
"Understood." Harmony smiled before giving the man in bed another look. " Just... Keep him company for some minutes. "  
As Harmony left, Minerva walked closer to the bed. Rufus eyed her curiously before giving a soft bark and returning his attention to Severus.

"Nice boy. You seem rather fond of him, hum? I like to know how well he is cared here." She complimented the dog. Then she turned her attention back to the man lying there in such a miserable condition. "My poor boy. I though your suffering would have finally come to an end by now. It seems I was wrong."

Harmony returned five minutes later with two cups of tea in her hands. She handed one to the retreating Headmistress and returned to her place in the bed.

The last thing Minerva McGonagall saw before heading out of the door was the girl trying to give same tea to Severus to drink. She decided to give them the privacy they deserved.

The rest of the night was like a blur to Harmony. After the Headmistress had retired to the adjoining room, the woman had gone back to the bed to hold once more the trembling man in her arms. She kept him warm, hydrated and as comfortable as she could. As a mean to spend the time more swiftly, she had summoned a novel from her library and started reading it out loud to Severus. It seemed to soothe him a little bit more. Rufus never left the room for longer than five minutes at the time, seemingly concerned with them. Whenever Harmony would start to fall asleep the dog would wake her up with huge licks to her face and she would thank him for it.

As the old clock chimed 8 o'clock down the hall, Minerva reappeared.

"How is he now?"

"Asleep, finally. The spasms subsided completely around four and a half in the morning. He complained about feeling sore but not much more other than that. It drained him out completely."

"You look ghastly yourself, Harmony. You should sleep."

"I can't leave him alone."

"What if I offered myself for the task? Would you rest then?"

"And the school?" Harmony couldn't keep herself from yawning.

"Oh, Hogwarts will hardly turn to dust if I take a day off. Albus did it more frequently than people ever realised. It was I and Severus that did all of the dirty job in his absence." Minerva assured.

"Then I think I will accept it this once. I'm really tired right now. I felt part of it through the bond I share with him and it was positively horrible. I don't know how did he endured it like he did."

"He was always stronger than people guessed. I remember that I caught him twice during the time was being a spy, returning injured to the castle. He would always wave me off when I tried to help him and go back to his dungeons." Minerve recalled fondly. "Now go and rest. It will do you good."

"If he wakes up, he will probably worry that I've left. Tell him that I'm sleeping on our spot on the couch. He will understand that." The girl advised.

"Noted. Now off you go."

Harmony smiled as she walked to the sitting room. She felt like she could sleep for days.

* * *

Okay, guys…. Right now I'm facing a terrible choice and I need your help. I've already written the next chapter for this story and I was positively in tears by the end of that. It is really dark, really heavy and now I'm facing second thoughts about uploading it.

So can you tell me what do you think? Are you up to something that heavy or do you want something more positive, more bright? Tell me your opinions and I will upload according to them.


	36. Hope is Gone!

**Votation ended, the result was unanimous: You want darkness and heaviness. I've written some drama before but never at the level I will do here. This chapter will be short but will give a glimpse of what is to come. Fluffiness between the main characters will be over for a while.**

**But if you now find yourselves not liking the heaviness… Sorry, but I'm not accepting changes of heart so soon.**

**Love you all**

**Your Author**

* * *

"Love? Are you awake?" Severus velvety voice reached Harmony in her sleep, rousing her from her rest.

"What is it, Honey? I'm still tired…" She muttered in thought, not even opening her eyes. Instead she snuggled more on her pillow.

"I know. I'm tired myself, Sweetheart. But it's almost nightfall."

That gained her attention.

"Nightfall? Are you sure?"

"I can see it through the window of our room. That and the clock tells me it's 6 o'clock in the afternoon."

"Minerva?"

"She is still with me. She told me you were resting in the sitting room."

"I am. How do you feel?" She asked as she stood up and walked to the sink to wash her face with cold water.

"Can't really tell. Besides feeling sore from all the spasms I don't feel much of my body at all. Minerva told me I wetted the bed while I was sleeping." He confessed, embarrassed with the situation.

"She will not hold it against you, you know that." Harmony fought with the urge to giggle as she pictured the situation in her mind. That would hurt his feelings.

"Nonetheless…"

Yes, she could understand his point. He had got used to some embarrassments with her but she was his primary caregiver. Minerva was a former colleague and friend.

"Let me prepare some coffee and I will return to your side, okay Love? I just really need to fix myself first and tea is not strong enough for what I need right now."

She heard him chuckling lightly in her head.

"Would you fix a little bit for me too? I would like it."

"I'm not sure if it would be wise. Let me check you first and then I will decide, alright?"

"Deal." He agreed without further argument. He knew by them that she always gave him everything he asked for if she believed it would do him no harm.

Harmony sighed as she supported her back against the arch of the fireplace, sipping her cup of coffee. Her world was upside down at the moment and she couldn't do much about it. Hopefully, Severus would be alright again soon.

Soon enough she found herself in the room she shared for months with Severus and asked the Headmistress to give them some space, offering a fresh batch of tea in the living room.

The old lady agreed immediately, probably very tired already. It should be difficult to have nights and days like those at her age, Harmony thought.

As they were left alone, Harmony turned her attention to her man. He still looked so pale and weak.

"Let's do this?"

"Go on."

"My Love... Whatever happens, happens for a reason. I will test your reflexes,check if your body is still reacting... Then… We see."It sounded a shaky answer even to her but there was little else she could do or say. She was as afraid as he was. Perhaps not for the same reasons but nonetheless, Harmony was conscient that he felt every bit of her fear and nervousness.

Severus nodded and watched closely as Harmony uncovered his body and started touching him in every joint and crucial place. It wasn't the first time she did that. It had become almost a routine for them during months until Christmas Eve.

He kept an even closer eye to her face and emotions.

Then he saw her picking a needle, already knowing what she would do.

"Do you feel this?" She asked, as she pricked him one place at the time.

He swallowed, feeling a sudden urge to scream of pure agony. He wasn't feeling anything at all. It was a nightmare. It had to be. Just the night before he had danced with Harmony in his arms and now… They were back to square one. It wasn't fair. A tear rolled down his face and Harmony noticed.

"Severus? Am I hurting you?"

He denied with his head and turned his face to the wall, not feeling up to meet her eyes.

"Severus, Love. Tell me, what's wrong? You're scaring me. I feel that there is something very wrong that you're not sharing."

"I… Feel nothing. Nothing at all." He finally muttered, accepting the terrible truth.

Harmony just stared at him, completely at loss of what to say, what to do. The floor could have swallowed her in that minutes and she wouldn't have cared. She felt his pain, his despair. She understood him, she felt just as bad. They had been so close to success. The needle dropped from her hand to the ground as her shoulders slumped down and forward. She didn't shock was just so overwhelming…

For what seemed like hours, they stood there, both in their own heads, trying to digest all the implications. It was him to finally break the silence, silent tears still rolling down his face.

"What now?" His voice had gained an edge.

"Now… We start over. Once again." She bit his lower lip, struggling to gain some form of control. "First, you need to rest. You will stay in bed for a few days, trying your best to relax. Then we try again. You're still very sore all with some rest…"

"Don't give me hope, Harmony." He roared unexpectedly. He had never truly raised his voice to her since… Ever. It left Harmony stunned. "It's over. It was a wonderful dream but it's over now. The sooner we… You… Accept that, all the better."

"Don't speak like that, Severus. We fought and we succeeded the first time. We can do it again. But we can't give up hope now. If we do… Then it's really over."

"What if I don't want to fight anymore?" He cried, his feelings heavily dripping into their connection.

"Maybe you just need some time. Time and rest. Because if there is something that you are is a fighter by nature, Severus. You would never quit like that in normal circumstances. And I will not let you do it now." She raised herself from the bed, her hands on her shirt, smoothing out wrinkles that weren't there. "I will tell Minerva the news. Then I will come back and we will figure things out, alright? Cry if you feel like it. It will do you good, Honey. Let it all out."

She left and closed the door behind her without making noise.

Harmony made it to the sitting room, step by step. The hall had never seemed longer.

Only once she arrived there and saw Minerva glancing at her,mouth agape, did she let her body drop on her knees and sobbed harder than she had in a long time on the old wood floor.


	37. 5 weeks gone, nothing changed

Harmony raised the spoon for the 20th time, forcing herself not to sigh out loud in the emptiness of the room in front of Severus. If the last times she had done so were to be taken as a clue, he would just lash out at her to leave him alone and go away.

"Come on, Love. You need some nourishment, Severus. I've already talked to you about this. At least a little bit. I know you are hungry."

No answer whatsoever came from the man on the bed. His eyes were almost void, unfeeling. He was Occluding again. He did so most of the time nowadays. It made Harmony's blood boil in her veins in a way but she had decided that ignoring him would probably be her best option if she was to keep her sanity. Not that it was the easy way.

The past weeks had been Hell on earth. Pure Hell.

Since his set back, Severus seemed dead to the world around him for all intents and purposes. Maybe he wanted to be. He would not drink or eat unless forced, he wouldn't exercise, he wouldn't let Harmony take care of his appearance, he would barely sleep... Harmony wasn't allowed anymore to sleep with him either. He had forbidden her of doing so. The only time he would not argue with her about being cared was when he had nightmares or seizures. For all that mattered, he was in deep depression.

He barely communicated at all unless it was to argue or send her on her way. Most of the time, both. When not Occluding, he was either angry, sad, sad and angry, snarky or straight up cruel in her regards.

Harmony had a very strong suspicion, almost certainty, that he was doing it on purpose in a way. Why? That she wasn't so sure. Most probably he wished her to quit. Maybe he wanted her to regret loving him, to stop loving him at all. Whatever the reason, Harmony would be the first one to confirm that he was doing it perfectly. There was perhaps only one thing that he had forgotten to take into consideration: Her stubbornness.

She would sob every night in her room but she kept her head up at all times when caring for him. And she would never stop trying to win him back everyday.

Harmony knew that it was draining her to keep up with his idiocy but for their sakes, she had to keep going.

Five weeks had gone by into that miserable everyday existence before Harmony decided to call Headmistress McGonagall back to the cottage for some much needed support. She needed to talk with someone else desperately and the Headmistress may have some new ideas or suggestions about what to do next. Harmony had already tried all of hers and she wasn't ashamed of recognizing it.

It was for that matter that a sharp knock on the door sounded through the walls of the cottage and reached Harmony by Severus bed, trying to feed him. Deciding that staying or not wouldn't do any difference, she got up and exited the room closing the door behind her. Rufus had left that morning and hadn't returned since. In any other time she would have been worried but now she was so spent that she couldn't bring herself to do it. If anything ever were to happen with the dog she knew that she would feel it anyway.

After leaving the plate on the table she walked to the door and opened it. Two sets of eyes were automatically on her: A tabby cat and a german shepard.

"Please, do come in Headmistress. And you too, Mr. Rufus. I was starting to wonder wherever had you gone."

Walking straight to the sofa, she let her body fall on to it ungracefully.

"My dear child… You look positively ghastly and Rufus shared some terrible concerns with me. What is going on?"

"Severus Snape famous stubbornness is going on." Harmony sighed, closing her eyes. " I need help Headmistress. I can't go on like this anymore." She admitted.

Minerva joined the girl on the sofa with concern all over her wrinkled face.

"What has he done to you?"

"Nothing. And that is the problem really. He just breaths, Professor. He exists. Nothing more. I'm afraid we'll lose him eventually if we can't find a way pull him back from whatever hole he is in now."

"That bad?"

"Headmistress… He refuses to eat, to drink, barely sleeps, almost never talks to me anymore. I'm losing him. It pains me to admit it, but it's the truth. He is depressed, bitter… Never before had he let his temper rule free with me before. He always had his temper, yes. But never had he been outwardly cruel with me. He snaps at me constantly, he doesn't want me to care for him. It's maddening. Most of the days he just keeps to himself, Occluding every feeling and thought from me. The only moments in which he welcomes my touch and closeness is when he has nightmares or seizures. If it wasn't from that, I would be forced to believe that the last months were nothing more than a figment of my imagination."

"For Merlin's sake. Whatever is he thinking he is doing?"

"I don't know. I believe he just wants me to quit, you know?"

"But ... You told me this was nothing but a set back. That he could still make it."

"I still believe it. He is the one that stop believing it, Professor. I… I don't know what more to do."

Minerva had gotten more and more worked out through their conversation and right now was fuming.

"That will not do. That will not do it at all. Where has he put his head? Up his ass? Oh, don't look at me with that surprise my dear. The good thing about getting older is that you can say and do whatever you feel like. I may be a bit old but I'm still very far from being a mummy, you know? Severus Snape is making a fool of himself and is hurting you in the process, Harmony. That cannot go on anymore. You gave him this weeks to readjust. Now he has to pull himself together and got back to work." The older woman got up from the sofa and started the path to the hall that leaded to Severus's room. On the threshold she turned around one last time to glance at Harmony with a serious expression, professor mode. "If he insists on behaving like a child, we will treat him as such. Let me have a word with him, my dear. After that, I have an idea that may just work."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I know this wasn't my most inspired chapter in the way of writing. My attention this week was directed elsewhere but this chapter was weighing on me like an elephant. I had to get it out of the way. I may return to it later for some deserved polishing.**_

_**A new character will come in scene soon. Any bets on who it will be?**_

_**Review if you think I deserve it.**_

_**Also, I will be posting something else about other fandom very soon. It will be a short story but if you like this story you will very much like that one too. No magic. Real, very dark disease. You're warned.**_


	38. Draco? THE Draco?

For the next ten minutes or so all that Harmony could hear was a one sided argument between Headmistress McGonagall and Severus on his room. A very heated one at that. To say that the old witch was furious wasn't an exaggeration.

"Now that I've settled that with him, let' see what we can do to help you out my child." Said a flustered Minerva as she returned to the living room. "If that fool refuses to be taken care of by you, we will have to find a suitable replacement."

"Not St. Mungus!" She uttered without even thinking.

"Never St. Mungus! Don't you worry about that, Harmony. Not that he doesn't deserve a lesson for his stubborness. He does. But I would never do that to him. And you, consequently. No, we have to find someone to help you out here. For a while at least. Until we can convince that pig headed Slytherin to let you help him again. That should put some order back into this house. You need some rest, my darling. And... Perhaps if he finds that you're not around all the time anymore he will regain some of his seemingly lost reason."

"You think so?"

"My dear, no man likes a cold shoulder. It's worth a try at the very least."

"But… Who could we call?"

Minerva took some minutes to think. Then smiled.

"I think I may have the right person for this. There is this young man that keeps asking me a job at the school... He would be perfect.

" And how can we be certain he will not hurt Severus when he gets a chance?"

"Believe me, this boy would never even think about hurting that man. He may actually come flying when I tell him what's happening."

Harmony lifted a brow.

"Who is he then? Do I know him?"

"You do. I'm talking about Draco Malfoy."

Harmony remained stunned for a moment, too surprised to answer.

"Draco Malfoy?! THE Draco Malfoy? His godchild?"

"The very same. It may seem quite odd but after the war and the trials life wasn't particularly easy for the young Malfoy. He spends most of his time alone in Muggle places now. The wizard community doesn't want him around, so he does his best to avoid it altogether."

"I'm very sorry to hear it."

"Harry is one of the few that still talks to Draco on an almost daily basis. They developed quite a friendship after the war. Sometimes I think Harry is the only reason why Draco is still alive. Him and Severus. He is very depressed and for some time now has been asking me a job to occupy his mind elsewhere. Would you accept to receive him here? He is quite changed from the aristocratic spoiled brat he was." The Headmistress assured as if to calm down any fears.

The house owner however felt no fear in accepting yet another challenge.

"Of course. He can occupy the other room. And it will do Severus good to have his godchild around, even if it will be a bit of a shock at first. The only thing I ask is that he becomes as untraceable as we are. It will not be safe in any other way."

"I couldn't agree more and I will be sure to tell him, don't you worry. I don't think he will put up much of a fight about it anyway. Not in his actual situation. I will contact him as soon as I arrive at the school. If he agrees I will send him here to join you both. And please, after he arrives try to rest. Leave Severus to Draco's care and just rest your body and mind, Harmony. I've have hardly saw you in a worst condition."

The young woman nodded, a feeble smile on her lips. She was oh so tired. Yet, now that they had finally found some kind of answer to her prayers she felt somehow recharged.

The Headmistress left shortly after, leaving Harmony with time alone to think.


	39. Eyes filled with tears

**I do feel a little rusty. They speak trully when they say that a good writer must write every day. This time away made me no good. Be forgiving anyway and enjoy at least the storyline.**

* * *

After the exit of Headmistress McGonagall, the evening got by in a very easy and calm way.

Harmony managed to convince Severus to accept some food and water, which was pretty good considering the whole situation. He hadn't treated her nearly as badly but it was probably due to the Headmistress' visit and the explosion she had in his room.

After she fixed dinner for her and the always loyal Rufus, that worked now more as a nanny than anything else. Severus would lash out on her but she had noticed more than once that he never did it towards the familiar. The males seemingly had reached some sort of understanding.

By nine in the evening Harmony was alone on the couch in front of the fireplace, doing some needle work to keep her hands busy. It had become useless to try and stay in Severus' rooms. He wouldn't even look at her in the eye, much less engage in any kind of conversation. It only served to pain her further to remain in his presence at the moment.

It was with surprise that she heard someone knocking on her door then. Raising her eyes o the clock over the mantle, it marked 9:15.

"What an ungodly hour to make an appearance. With the rain that is pouring outsing nonetheless." She noted in the silence of the house. She dropped her work on the couch and raised to go to the door anyway. There weren't many people who could have access to her home. So it must surely be one of them.

She heard Rufus claws on the hardwood floor behind her and she found herself smiling at the dog's instincts.

Opening the door she found one of the pitiful portraits she had ever seen in her life: Draco Malfoy in person was in her doorstep, wet to the bones, dripping water from everywhere.

"Draco?! What are you doing here at this hour and with this downpour?"

The young man smirked playfully in the semi darkness of the porch before answering.

"May I come inside first, please? I swear I will explain it all to you later, Miss Harmony."

She immediately stepped back to grant him access.

"Sure, please. Be my guest." She closed the door behind Draco, showing him the fireplace instead. "You can sit by the fire. I will prepare some tea. Just… Keep your voice low for now, alright?"

"My uncle?"

She nodded, as she walked to the stove.

Draco left his outer robes drying by the fire and joined her shortly after so they could exchange some words without alarming the other house occupant.

"You haven't talked to him, have you?" Draco asked, already understanding the reason behind her request for low profile.

"Not yet. I was expecting some news from the Headmistress first, but she told me that I should perhaps prepare myself for your presence as soon as she talked to you. It seems she was right."

"She knows me well after so many years as her student." He smiled mischiveous. Then his face turned more serious and even worried. "I could hardly believe in what she told me. I always knew my godfather to be stubborn but this is stubbornness in a whole new level. Have you managed for him to dine at least?" Draco crossed his arms and sought support on the wall of the chimney just beside the stove.

Harmony sighed.

"A little bit. If we can convince him to eat little but many a time a day it should work alright all the same."

"Has he talked to you since this afternoon? The Headmistress told me you're are not exactly on… Friendly terms."

"Just some words. But please, do sit down at the table. You're my guest, not a servant to be standing like that beside me." She ordered him, while serving a mug of steaming tea.

"Don't you own an elf?" Draco inquired as he took a chair by the old and thick wooden table.

"I never owned one in my life. Here, drink. It's hot. It will warm you up."

"I do need some warmth. The weather is hell around here. Your garden however is beautiful even in this time of the year. Reminds me of the winter garden my father used to keep for his own pleasure at the Manor."

"Thank you. Will you stay tonight?"

"I was planning on doing it, if you have a place for me to crash on. No need for anything too fancy. I only sleep a few hours a time anyway."

"Nightmares?" She offered knowingly.

The young man nodded, gulping down some tea.

Harmony watched him carefully as he drank his tea. He seemed to feel at home, oddly enough. She had expected him to act differently, based on his background. She had once or twice encountered his father. On that moment she would never say that the young man in front of her was remotely connected to the older Malfoy, besides his blond hair. From what Severus had told her about the boy, he had once been the spit image of his father, in either appearance and character. Now only the appearance remained, from what she could observe.

"Good blend." He complimented spontaneously out of the blue.

"Well, thank you. Your uncle likes it too. He keeps asking me for the recipe but I don't think I will give it away so soon."

" If I was to create a blend of tea of my own I would never give it away, no matter what."

"Yeah… No, would you give me permission? I would like to check on your uncle, see if he is sleeping already. I doubt it but at least it will give me a chance to tell him about you."

"Do you want me to go there after?"

"Perhaps it's not a good idea. Let's see how he behaves with me first, alright?"

"Sure. Can I have more tea?"

"Of course. Feel at home."

* * *

As she expected, Harmony found Severus as she had left him. His face towards the window, watching the rain fall against the frosted glass.

"Severus?"

No answer came from him but she proceeded to walk to the beds after carefully closing the room's door.

He was still wide awake, as she found out in closer inspection.

"Severus?"

No answer still.

"Severus! For Merlin's sake, answer me when I call you man." She finally snapped, feeling full of his atittude.

Finally he had the dignity to answer.

"What do you want, Harmony?" He drawled as if he was making her a big favour to even bother to answer.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?!" Harmony raised her voice like she had never done before with him until then. She had been patient. SHe had been supportive. But enough was enough. "I want you to wake up from you torpor and return to the strength you used to be. I'm tired Severus. I'm really tired of you acting as a ghost in this house. When you came here in first place, you became the life of this home. My life. Now you're hurting me, either purposely or not. I know that you're suffering but I can't do this anymore. I will not be caring for you anymore Severus! I need a break and the Headmistress found someone to replace me by your side."

Severus head turned around faster than she had found him capable, his face suddenly ash white.

"What are you saying woman?"

"We have found someone to take care of you for the time being, Severus. Until you decide that you have had enough of acting like a jerk."

"Who? Where?" His voice in her mind was quickly filling with panic, the same panic that was quickly reaching his features.

"Someone we trust, don't you worry. We would never put your life in danger. But we have decided that we can't go on like this. I can't go on like this, Severus. These weeks were Hell for us. For both of us. I've have rarely in my life felt as drained as I feel now. He will take care of your most common needs starting tomorrow." She explained, now just sad. The anger passed already.

"He? Who is he? Tell me Harmony! To what hands are you delivering me?" He demanded. She felt that if he could move he will be shaking her, hands on her shoulders. That was how strong his response was at the moment.

"Draco." She named in low voice, not much above a whisper.

"Draco?"

"Draco. Your godchild. He just arrived." She informed.

"Draco is here? Now?"

She nodded.

"The Headmistress sent him here. He will stay with us, until you decide to act as a proper human being. Let's see if with him at least you don't act like an ass the whole time."

"Harmony…" He started softly but she cut him short. She knew what he would try to do next. He would try to convince her that nothing was wrong. He would try to appeal to her heart. And this time she couldn't allow it or he would never respect her.

"No. No 'Harmony' now. That train has already left the station, Severus. Now you will will act like a man and face the consequences of your behaviour. I'm out! For the time being, I'm out. You are on your own." She shrugged, showing him that she didn't care anymore. She was too frustrated, too sad and she needed him to feel it. "When I entered that door some minutes ago, I thought we would discuss this as two adults that we are, you know? But then you kept your act and... Honestly? I'm full of it!"

With tears in her eyes and her heart crushing inside her chest, Harmony runned away from his room, Rufus on her heels. She never saw that his eyes were as full of tears as hers.


	40. Everything for a Firewhiskey

**Okay, time to change perspective. I have given you enough of Harmony's point of view. Now let's what is happening to Severus after the last painful argument between the couple.**

* * *

If Severus could move, he would be banging his head into a wall. Or the headboard of the bed, at least. His whole life was walking backwards again and he found himself unable to stop it. Harmony was right in every single word that she had thrown at him. He had honestly deserved her explosion and surely her bitterness.

Truth was… He had been feeling all over the place since that fateful night at the restaurant. In a moment they were happy, dancing and laughing. Then the next day he was back on square one, unable to do anything by himself. It had felt bitter to say the least. Way bitter than anything he had felt before. He had wanted to die. Not that Harmony had done anything to make him feel bad. No, on the contrary. She had been nothing but supportive for the past weeks. However Severus had felt like she had let her down. He had let himself down, for Merlin's sake. How could they have a life like this? It had been a dream, a wondrous dream. Now it was over. He wanted to forget about it, because it would never become truth.

He had felt her suffering pilling day after day and by the end had half expect that she would send him away for good. Once again, Harmony had proven him wrong. She wouldn't do that. She had brought his godchild in instead. To help him. Because she couldn't stand being with him anymore. And he could understand why. He barely talked to her anymore. He Occluded most of the time so she wouldn't feel his pain. He had wanted to preserve her of it. And failed miserably if her explosion was a clue.

A soft knock sounded by the room's door and Draco's face appeared at the doorway. As he found Severus looking in that direction he risked going in, leaving the door half way open.

"Hey… Hi uncle." His godchild greeted him respectfully but still looking genuinely happy to see him. "I wasn't sure if I should come in but… Harmony is in the living room and I… Well, I thought I should gave her some privacy right now."

Draco raised a hand to comb through his now short hair. He looked a little uncertain about what to do or say at all. His smirk wasn't reaching his eyes and that was signal enough that he wasn't feeling quite himself. Severus would know, he had helped raising the boy after all.

"You two… Are having some rough times, hum?" The lad finally decided that it should be okay to sit down by the end of the bed. "I'm sorry. Really, I am uncle. She seems to be a very alright lady and you… Well, you deserve to be happy. I had never seen you so happy as I saw you in your birthday party. Not even when you would play with me as a small child. I think you should apologize to her, as you taught me to do."

Severus raised an eyebrow, clearly interrogating him and waiting for him to go on. Draco's smirk finally reached his eyes with that, if only for a while.

" It seems some things never really change right? I know that look. You're daring me to continue. This time, I think I will. They are worried sick about you, uncle. McGonagall, the tabby cat and Harmony. I've seen it myself. I know you can talk to Harmony. Apologize to her. I left her in the living room in a wreck. I think she loves you."

Severus sighed deeply and closed his eyes. The kid was right. However, the way things were looking this time a simple sorry would hardly fix anything at all. Opening some to his mental barriers he reached for Harmony's. Only to find her completely guarded, her barriers at maximum strength.

"Right Severus, old man. Now yes, you finally screwed everything up for good." He chastised himself, the will to be able to bang his head somewhere solid coming back. Until the moment Harmony decided to let her shields down again, he was truly on his own. Opening his eyes again, he found Draco eyeing him and seemingly waiting for some sort of response. Severus shook his head sadly.

"You can't reach her?" Draco asked, trying to figure his godfather out. Severus had never valued the bond as much as in that moment. First because he couldn't reach Harmony, secondly because he could barely communicate to anyone else. Yes, he had screwed things up rather nicely this time. However deciding to work with what he had left he nodded the affirmative answer to Draco.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. Better if we give her some time alone. The dog is with her. Now, would you accept some tea, uncle? She did a fresh batch when I arrived and I've heard it's a favourite of yours. I can grab some." The boy offered.

Severus would have prefered some good firewhiskey but knowing that at the moment would be nearly impossible to get any he simply nodded again. Draco left after that leaving him to his own thoughts again.

What had he done?


	41. What has become of us?

Alright, more drama. Stil in Severus' perspective. The story will move forward soon enough, don't you worry. But Harmony is still pissed with her man and, really girls, who wouldn't be right? Enjoy!

* * *

The next days were some of the hardest of Severus Snape miserable life, as he would recall them years later. Harmony kept true to her word: She kept herself away from his room whatever the circumstances. She would not lift her shields and in that way Severus was really on his own.

The only person entering his room now was Draco. Which he did, at various hours, day or night. No word could be said to describe the way the boy had dedicated himself to his godfather since day one. Severus would find the boy in his room often even during the night, when he woke up from his nightmares.

It was in one of those first nights that something happened and he came to understand the solicitude of the young man, his godchild.

He woke up sweating buckets, his breath ragged, after dreaming of Voldmort and Bellatrix. They had been both torturing people in front of him. The worst part was that he knew it wasn't a dream. That event had really taken place somewhere during the second war. Not once, but several times.

It was with some scare that he realized that there was someone else in the room. He found Draco by a corner, in an armchair he had conjured. His attention seemingly focused on the fire that was still on.

"It's okay, uncle." The boy warned him, clearly not so focused elsewhere after all. His face was serious and his shoulders were slumped forward as if he carried all the weight of the world on top of them. "It's only me, Draco."

He kept scrutinizing the boy, and after a few minutes he sighed under his intense gaze and started talking.

"I've nightmares too, you know? No need to be ashamed, uncle. We all have 's… Merlin, it's terrible. How did we ended like this, hum? You, me, my mother, Harry… Everyone. I don't know how you ever handled all those years after the first war. We had only this one and we are wrecks, ready to go down any moment. Harry almost killed Ginevra once, you know? Because of a nightmare. When he came to his senses he had his wand in hand, pointing straight at her throat. I wake up in the middle of the night and embrace myself as I cry, like a small toddler. Can we go lower than this?" Draco asked, raising from the armchair and coming to sit by the bed, closer to his godfather.

Severus had no need of a bond to know that his godchild was hurting deeply, the wounds of battle still fresh on his young soul. He knew what it felt like all too well. He had felt the same once. The young man expression looked haunted when they eyes crossed. Oh, yes… He remembered that expression well. It was the one he had seen in a mirror for years, glaring back at him.

Draco continued, keeping the flow of revelations going.

"I feel so lost sometimes, Severus. Father is in Azkaban for good this time. They took no pity on him, as he lied years ago about his relation with the Death Eaters. Mom… Mom is a whole different story." At that point he rubbed both hands on his face and hair, as if to clean something nasty. "I had her committed to a nursing home after the trials. Can you imagine? It was the only way I found to take her away from the Manor. She was even worst than we are. Her nerves couldn't handle the day by day life anymore. She couldn't go out without people spitting on her and calling her names. At home she barely left her bed anymore, spending her time crying, screaming or in deep depression. It was awful, uncle Severus. You should have seen… No, what am I saying. You were lucky that you never saw her like that. It was a nightmare on itself. Once she left I barely go there anymore. The Manor feels like my grave. I have been looking for another place to live. Some place like this house." Draco looked around for a moment, in the darkness of the room. Then he proceeded. "Away from people, Muggle or wizard. Where I can be alone without feeling the walls closing over I will be safe and feel safe." His haunted expression softened a little, remembering something. He put up a feeble smile. "Harmony already told me I can stay here as long as I want. She's really nice. She doesn't know. What I'm telling you. At least I haven't told her yet. Before coming here I had been asking the Headmistress for a place at the school. Anything. I wanted something that would keep me occupied. After your birthday I trusted you were okay here so I never thought about joining you before. I had no wish to be a third wheel in your relationship with Harmony, a burden to be carried by you. You seemed so happy back then… And now when I was losing hope of finding anything at all, the Headmistress called upon me what was happening with you. I haven't even spared a moment to go home and collect my stuff. Nowadays most things lost its appeal to me anyway. I came straight here. It felt like if someone had heard my prayers and suddenly I had a reason to be alive again. Harry had already talked to me about this… Feeling. He felt it when he started his training at the Ministry. As the others apparently did when they found out something to keep their minds off what happened. I know how bad this sounds but your misfortune became my salvation, uncle Severus. I was starting to think about ending it all, for good. Now... Now I don't want to. Harmony is being really nice to me, treats me like if I am her godson too. You need me… I hope that you two make amends soon. She looks sad. Like mother used to look when father did something wrong, remember?" He strongly rubbed his face again, tousling his hair in the process. When he looked at Severus again, there was a new lightness on him. "I had never talked to anyone about all of this. Well, only Harry, a little bit. It feels good to let some of this out." He sighed and smirked. "Now I think you should try and sleep, uncle Severus. If Harmony was to know that I'm keeping you from your rest she would bite my head off. She may be mad at you but she is protective of you as a mother dragon with its eggs. Do you need anything at all?"

Severus shook his head, still too disturbed with what he had uncovered about his godchild. About his family.

* * *

Harmony had seemingly instructed the young man about what needed to be done and at what times, Severus noted from the start. She must have informed him of their usual timetable, for he remained loyal to it most of the time. After uncovering the truth about what was Draco's state of mind, Severus saw with some relieve that during the day the boy seemed almost happy sometimes. True to his Slytherin nature he could feign well, but hardly to a fellow Slytherin and never to Severus Snape that had raised him. No, the boy felt indeed at home at Harmony's house. The work and the tasks awaiting to be completed seemed to help. He had more than once heard conversations between Draco and Harmony outside his room. The younger had taken upon himself the harder tasks of the household and was doing them without magic. Quite impressive if one took in consideration the way he had been brought up.

The bound was now closed for all that he knew, making her unreachable for him. Had he been capable, he would have warned her about what he had found out.

So, Severus Snape did the only thing he could do: He accepted that he had to comply and do something at all or she would never look into his face again. He ate the food Draco gave him and the drinks. He accepted the potions that he already knew from the last months as muscle invigorating ones. He let Draco exercise him the best the kid could do without any anterior experience. Sometimes he would feel like a puppet but he sighed and accepted it anyway as part of his punishment.

Truth was that Severus would have done pretty much anything to have Harmony back. He missed their heart to heart conversations, their shared smiles and her laugh. He missed his woman, as he had come to think of her. Every time he woke up he kept waiting waiting to see her. To find her in his room perhaps, smiling to him her sweet smile and telling him everything would be alright. Even if they weren't that sure anymore.


	42. About time to laugh again

"Harmony! For Merlin's sake, please wake up." Draco's voice sounded outside her room, waking her up from her sleep. "Harmony!" He called her again, now more urgently than before.

Rufus had already runned outside and was barking furiously in the other room.

"_Severus!_" His name dawned on her conscience, scaring away any leftover sleep.

Quick as she could, she raised from her bed and grabbed her robe, dressing it as she runned out of her room.

Entering on the room on the other side of the corridor, she almost sighed in relief. Severus was having a seizure. Which was bad, of course. But from Draco's anguish she had almost expected worse. Odd, when had Severus seizures turned almost common affairs to her?

It was the first he had in weeks. Perhaps an entire month. He hadn't had one since Draco's arrival.

"Harmony?" Draco called her attention. He was close to the bed but didn't seemed to know what to do.

She found herself smiling so soon in the morning, as a way to ease the young man's fears.

"It's alright Draco. He is having a seizure. We talked about it remember?"

He nodded, still clearly afraid.

Walking to the bed, Harmony propped herself on top of it and pulled the shaking body of Severus to her for the first time in weeks.

She had been mad at , so mad. Sad also. However the days had passed, her rage had gone cold… And she had already forgiven him for being an ass. Not that she intended to tell him that so soon. No way. He had finally started to get better after all. Draco had been doing a great job and she would keep at bay for the time the boys solve the things among them. If the stubborn man needed a cold shoulder to make up his mind who was she to go against it?

"Is he going to be alright?"

She lifted her eyes to find Draco staring at them intensely from the foot of the bed. Harmony nodded and kept brushing Severus hair in a soothing way, waiting for the seizure to pass.

"Can I fetch you anything?" The boy offered, trying to be useful. Harmony read in between the lines. He wasn't feeling comfortable in the room while his uncle…

"You know what? Why don't you go and start breakfast? And let Rufus outside, by the way." She suggested warmly, as she tried to secure Severus to her. He was shaking bad.

Draco embraced the chance and was gone in no time. Rufus however remained behind a little longer, waiting for orders from his mistress.

"You may go, boy. It's okay." She allowed, seeing that he wasn't going anywhere without permission.

Severus seizure started to calm down soon after and he gasped for breath on her arms.

"Shush, easy now. We already know the drill, Severus. Go slowly." She advised, her tone low and gentle.

What he did next surprised her greatly. He deliberately kissed her hands, the hands that were holding him. That melted her heart further. Unfortunately for him, not her resolves.

"Severus…" She whispered, loud enough for him to hear. He made an effort to look up at her face and meet her eyes with his. His talked of gratitude, happiness for having her back.

"Now, now… I see you are much more agreeable now, mister." She teased him while stifling a laugh, not wishing to call too much attention upon them. They weren't alone in the house anymore after all. He was sweating from the seizure he had endured and she conjured a wet cloth to wash his face softly. He seemed delighted with her touch. "Yes, much more agreeable indeed… Alright, I will low my shields so we can talk again. You deserve some reprieve, you must be going mad not being able to talk to anyone for this long. But be careful Severus." She warned, her tone more serious. "I will not stand any more of your 'I feel so sorry of myself' moods, understood? And I will not fuss over you all the time anymore. That will be Draco's job still. He seems to enjoy it anyway."

He nodded slowly, knowing that he deserved that from her. He had brought it upon himself after all.

Less than a minute after he felt a sensation within, like a scented breeze inside him. And he felt her presence again near him, inside him.

"Severus?" Harmony called him through the bond, tentatively. She had missed him dearly, the presence of his mind and soul connected with hers. It had been like if a part of her had gone missing. Still, a punishment was a punishment and at the end the cold shoulder strategy had worked wonders.

"Harmony…" He answered, his deep baritone, velvety voice sounding once more in her mind.

"Welcome back, Severus. Will you behave from now on or will I have to cut the communications between us more often?"

"I will behave, sweetheart. I promise. I missed you so…" He kissed her hands again, to prove his point.

"If one was to hear you now, they would think that Draco wasn't doing a good job caring for you." Harmony provoked Severus.

"My godson is good. Great even. But he is not you, my dear." He raised a brow to add a little more weight to his argument.

Now she laughed wholeheartedly.

"Well, I certainly hope so. I will not do that you now would take to fancy him after all." She teased him, feeling mischievous for the first time in weeks.

"Oh, Merlin… I did miss you, Harmony."

"Right… How would you like a bath right now?"

"A bath? Sounds amazing but I've heard someone saying that she wouldn't fuss over me so much."

Harmony groaned while smirking and raised from the bed leaving him alone.

"I will not." She confirmed, trying hard to sound serious. "But you always recover faster from the seizures with a good bath and I would do good teaching Draco how to do it next time."

Now it was Severus time to growl in frustration. Harmony laughed at his cost.

He smirked, knowing he had earned that one by teasing her back.

"Alright, alright… Let's call Draco then, teach him how to bathe me in a real tube." He finally conceded. Then he looked around for the first time and his frown deepened. "Where is he anyway?" He asked now concerned.

"The boy was very distraught, Severus. I sent him out, asking him to start breakfast."

" I can't say that I am surprised. Has he told you about this past months already?"

Harmony furrowed her brow, recalling some shared conversations by the fire or while walking in the garden. Draco had been always friendly and accessible since day one. He wouldn't talk much about the past two or three years, but he shared more with some ease things from when he was younger. She had noticed the darkness under his eyes, he walking around the house at odd hours… However she knew him to be a veteran, just as she and Severus. It wasn't uncommon for people like them to act differently and sleep little to no time every night. It was actually expected as part of the package.

"He shared some things, yes. Yet by the look in your eyes, I highly suspect that he has confided his feelings and fears with you already."

"He did. You did well in calling him here, Harmony. I shall send Minerva a thank you as soon as I'm able for it. The boy was in deep need of guidance and something to occupy himself. When he first bared his soul to me at first I admit I felt afraid for him, Sweetheart."

"That bad?" She asked feeling a sudden weight in her chest. Her heart would be the end of her one day for sure.

"Yes. He lost everything, love. Everything that was dear to him or that acted as his support before."

"I surely understand the feeling."

Severus nodded while contemplating her. They both knew how much she could relate. Just like Draco, she didn't felt like sharing it too much either. Doing it with Severus had been hard enough.

Severus seemed to have followed the path of her thoughts with ease.

"Perhaps it would be good for him to listen a little bit about you, Sweetheart." He suggested gently, not wishing to push her into something she wasn't comfortable about.

Harmony sighed. The day was only starting and was already being challenging.

"Do you really think so, Severus?"

"I do. I had time enough to reflect about it, you know, I had nothing more of importance to do…" That gained him a very pointed look from her. Harmony knew that she was over-reacting a bit nevertheless she was kind of enjoying herself and enjoying keeping him on the edge. She had no intention of doing it forever, of course. Just for a little longer… "He talked a lot with me during these weeks too. The boy feels alone and most of the time he can't even understand himself right now. If I could, I would talk with him myself. Share some of the experience I acquired during this past decades. He treated me with nothing but utmost respect and care during these weeks. I feel indebted to him in a way, love."

Once more she sighed.

"Let's talk about it further later. Meanwhile I really want to give you a nice bath and take you outside. It's a surprisingly sunny day and you were in this room for the weeks. Time to give you a conditional. Today you shall spend your day with me and the boys." She decided, leaving no room for debate.


	43. Leave! Why!

**Okay, back to separated scenes as I did once before. Don't kill me just yet. Sometimes I feel like deleting this story and starting over from the basis again. But hey, I'm already this far so… Better to finish what I've started right?**

* * *

The night's however wasn't so forgiving or pleasant as the day had been. Even as close as they were to summertime by then. Outside the cottage the whole nature was in the middle a spring storm, full of mighty winds and some rain.

Inside,Harmony had kept herself busy all day, either checking on the boys or doing research in the library. Not that she had ever stopped researching, even during the time of the fight between her and Severus. She had tried. But failed. Harmony had found that she couldn't just simply let that stubborn man stay like that forever and keep living as a ghost. Her heart belonged to him now and either he improved or not that would never change. Stepping back and letting Draco do her former tasks had somehow helped her to put things in perspective however. She loved Severus Snape. He loved her back, she was sure of it by now. Yet, they needed some balance in the relationship and now they had found it at last. Draco's presence helped a lot.

Speaking of the devil, Draco appeared by the doorway that lead to the room's corridor.

"Is he asleep?" She asked furrowing her brow. It wasn't an usual thing to have Severus Snape asleep by ten in the evening.

Draco smiled and nodded, as he stepped into the living room and took his place on the couch.

"Out. Like a candle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I checked twice, just in case." He reassured her with his now familiar smile. To anybody else he would look alright. As if he had no worries at all, no nights in blank coping with nightmares. Harmony however knew better, especially after talking with Severus that day.

She joined Draco by the couch, carrying the tea tray with her. She prepared his tea and gave it to him before preparing hers.

"What about now?" The young man asked after gulping down some of his tea.

"What about what, Draco?" She asked in a calm demeanour, while pouring her tea into her favourite cup. The task soothed her, with its specific ritual.

"When am I supposed to leave?"

Harmony almost dropped the teapot.

"Whatever do you mean, leave? What are you talking about?" Her head turned around fast, incredule with what her ears were listening.

"Well, you two seem to have made peace so… What am I doing here anymore?"

Harmony rested the teapot on the tray once more, before she would let it shatter on the floor by accident. Her tea could wait. Draco and this conversation could not.

"Draco… Do you like it here?"

"Sure, of course I do. I like being this close to Uncle Severus and you… You took me in as if I was a long time friend or at least your own charge."

"Then why do you want to leave?"

"I don't! I mean… Well…"

Harmony rested a hand on his shoulder carefully.

"Draco, I have no problem whatsoever with your presence here. On the contrary. Only minutes ago I found myself thinking on how much your presence had helped me and Severus. It still does."

"But…"

"Do you want to return to Malfoy Manor?"

"No, I..."

"Do you have any other place where your presence might be required?"

"Only with my mother and even so…"

"Then you may stay as long as you like. I have no problem with it. I actually find your presence really pleasant."

"I was a death eater."

"I know."

"I am a mess."

"We all are in this house, Draco."

That left him speechless. Harmony took advantage of his silence to go on.

"You know still very little about me Draco. But don't be fooled by appearances, Malfoy heir. I was as much of a victim in this war as you were. In both wars actually."

"What have they done to you?" The young one asked with some sort of anguish showing up in his face and voice alike.

"They took me… A lot. My home, my family… Your family it's still alive, either they are in good or in poor conditions. Mine is gone, Draco. I will never see them again. This very same house, I had to rebuild it from scratch."

"I'm sorry." He looked actually constricted, his face paler than usual. Harmony slipped her hand under his chin and made Draco raise his eyes to meet hers.

"Thank you. The point is… Severus talked a little bit with me. Don't worry, he protected your male secrets. He just warned me that you are feeling more than what you let on. That is not healthy but I'm no one to tell you that as I keep more secrets than I can count myself. Besides I think you are clever enough that you have already figured that out on your own. But if you ever feel the need to talk with somebody about it, with someone that can understand and answer you back, feel free to come to me. You are not alone. We have all lost things that we loved in this miserable wars. Your live will never be as pure as it used to be. Your ideals changed forever. However you are still here Draco. You can still make a difference and you are doing it with us right now. Only because I forgave your uncle it doesn't mean I will send you away first thing in the morning. You will have to keep handling him just in the same way. I told him that already and I may say that he wasn't all that pleased. He enjoys your company very much but I guess he was thinking I would go back to fussing over him all the time. Thought wrong." Harmony smirked deliberately mischievously which gained her a smile from Draco. "I really enjoy your company here, Draco. You give this home some much deserved peace and balance. While I loved being alone with your uncle and still do, you being here became a great pleasure to us all. Severus feels better having you here under his wings and I agree with him. Even Rufus likes you."

Draco gave her a weak smile.

"He certainly likes to tease me on any given occasion." He conceded.

"Believe you or not, he has never done that to anyone else."


	44. 2001- July, 31st

**2001- July, 31st**

"Severus, Honey! Time to go. They are expecting us."

"Come...Ing. Har…Mony." Severus stuttered, while finishing to dress his coat in their room.

It had been… Challenging. For lack of better word to describe the months passed. Many small things had happened and some big ones too.

Severus Snape was back on his foot again. With considerable help coming every day from the same potion Harmony had once gifted him by Christmas. They had been working on it continually and making efforts to prolong its longevity and general effectiveness. The results had been random at first. Then they had reached one of those dead end points in which you either turn around and try again or you start over from scratch. After a few very frustrating days and thanks to an unexpected advice, they had decided to do neither of those. They tried out another parallel route. It had become a useful entertainment (sometimes also a big challenge) for him as a potions master, making him step into a potions lab once more. The potion was now to be taken daily or day in and day out.

Severus had also finally started to talk out loud again. It required considerable effort from his part physiologically but he was happy to spend his energy working on it. He would now read out loud to anyone to practice on their free time from the lab or the household tasks. Harmony and Draco would switch positions regularly so that he had to work with both of them. She was more kind in her corrections, Draco more realistic. The fact that he stuttered wasn't really enjoyable but more often than not Severus accepted it as a condition that could and would improve with time. It already had.

Draco… Oh, well. He had never again left the Miller house since he had first came to help. The young man was accepted and supported by the couple as if he was their own son. He did all the rough tasks for Harmony, took care of the garden besides helping Severus with anything needed. For the first time in many generations, a Malfoy heir had found solace in working with his hands. Severus would sometimes tease him about it. Rufus had come to the habit of sleeping with him sometimes and it helped to ease Draco's nightmares.

"Severus! Come on!" Harmony called him back to reality from the doorstep of their room.

He looked in her direction. She was stunning, all in Slytherin green. His joy and pride, his comfort and love. His! He still had to wrap is mind around the fact that she managed to love a hard man such as himself. Perhaps he would never really understand it. Still he knew that if anyone tried to take her away from him now, he would kill them. Slowly and painfully. She had become his life.

"Come.. Ing, Lo...Ve."

She smiled, watching him close each one of his vest buttons. He still had to take his time doing some tasks, small things like buttons could be tricky. But God forbid that he would be caught without a "proper shirt" on. Harmony and Draco considered already an amazing feat the fact that he had stopped wearing all black. Not that he would wear anything too colourful, he was not Gilderoy Lockhart. However he would wear a very elegant mix of white and black and sometimes some green and brown.

"You look handsome, you know?" Harmony praised him, getting nearer.

"Thank… You." He smiled back.

"I know you want to talk as much as you can, but if you feel too tired just use our bond. It's not closed. It never will be. Unless you screw up, that is." She teased, but they both knew the threat to be all to real.

"I.. Know. But… I… Want...To… Pra...Pra...Tice."

Severus hated the fact that he stuttered so much still. It took him ages to complete any real sentence. And he couldn't really cast verbally like this. It would be a disaster if he did. Luckily enough, he didn't had to.

"You will practice enough today in the gathering, Honey. Everyone will try and talk with you."

"Can't wait…" He replied with sarcasm through their bond. Harmony laughed out loud and reached to fix his coat herself.

"I know, I know… You prefer more controlled environments. However Harry invited us so kindly and all your friends will be there."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the use of the word 'friends'.

"Oh, come on Severus. They are your friends. You said yourself countless times that now that you don't have to teach them in a classroom everyday it feels okay to be around them."

"Tolerable." He corrected.

"Alright, 'tolerable'. Every one of them is welcomed here and they all tried to help in your recovery, each one in its own way. Remember the progress Granger helped to do in your potion? You should praise the girl more."

"She is bloody brilliant already. If I praised her it would become even more insufferable. Besides, I do believe she finds it our own private challenge."

"She certainly works hard to get your approval. What about Potter?"

"Tolerable." He drawled as if it was almost painful to admit.

Harmony rolled her eyes.

"At least Minerva will be there. You do like her, don't you?"

"The old tabby cat?" That made Severus smirk broadly. "Yes, her company at least will be pleasant. She had been missing her visits with us this past month or two."

"Hogwarts can't run itself, you know that better than I do, former Headmaster." Harmony naming him by his former title almost made him cringe involuntarily.

"Can't you please avoid talking about that situation? You know how much I dislike it, Love."

"Sorry, Severus. It wasn't my goal to hurt you."

He reached to pull her to his chest and kissed his forehead.

"I know, Harmony. Sometimes I think I shouldn't care this much anymore. However when my mind thinks of it… It is almost visceral, you know?"

She brushed her hand through his hair tenderly.

"I do know, Honey. I was there too, remember? Now it seems almost like a dream but… It was real. For everyone in this home. We have healed so much in this time, have come so far. And still, we may never fully heal from the injuries in our souls. We did things… That were necessary at the time. Last night Draco dreamed about when he had to kill…" Harmony exchanged a meaningful glance with Severus, while trying to avoid mentioning something that could hurt him so deeply. He seemed to get it anyway, as his expression changed to one of sadness and anguish. "That noise you heard when we woke up was his lamp exploding. I found him in his bed all sweated and still half dreaming. Rufus was whining and the flames were already reaching the floor. Had to make it all go away before waking him up."

"It could have been dangerous. He could have attacked you, Harmony." He warned her for the hundredth time since Draco's arrival. "You should have called for me."

"He is just a boy. And we have done the same thing for each other time and time again, Severus. How many times did I had to wake you up in the past because your nightmares were getting out of hand?"

He sighed.

"More than I can count." He admitted.

"He was scared when he woke up. Asked me if he had woke you up, as if he was a scared boy in fear of the father. I told him no and he eventually calmed down. Left him after a while but don't really know if he got any more sleep."

"I never felt you coming back to the room."

"You were out cold when I returned. Better that way. You need the rest." She turned around in his arms to check the mantle clock. "Oh, fu…. The time! We have to get going or we will get there by the time we should be returning home."

Severus embraced her more tightly than before, while reaching to kiss her earlobe.

"We could just send our excuses and stay home. Draco left already. We are alone." He suggested mischievously, his mental voice still smooth and velvety like before the goddammit snake attack.

Harmony smirked and enjoyed his embrace a moment longer. He was right, they were alone. Which was kind of rare nowadays and since Draco had arrived. Their bedroom was off limits if they were both inside and the door closed but… It wasn't the same thing as when they had been all by themselves with Rufus.

"We could..." She replied smirking. "And what do you have in mind? Read together in the couch? Go work to the lab?" She teased him without any shame.

Severus laughed out loud, a strangled sound very far still from his once smooth and hypnotic voice.

He knew that she was teasing him, giving him a choice. And he knew exactly what he was going to do with her if they stayed.

"I was actually thinking on something more… Cosy."

Her smirk only grew and she turned her head slightly to give him better access to her neck, that he proceeded to kiss unashamed. When Harmony started to moan with pleasure, he thought it the most desirable sound in the entire universe.

Their intimacy had increased exponentially in the past couple of months. With a more regular ingestion of the potion and all the alterations done to the original formula, the benefits had increased exponentially and fast, allowing him to… Enjoy their relationship with all its perks. And they couldn't have enjoyed it more than they did.

Somehow, Harmony released herself from his embrace and walked fast towards the doorstep before he could stop her. Her face was flustered and a beautiful shade of pink and her smile was as big as her face.

"Not this time, Mister. Harry's birthday is an important date, and we must be there. But tonight… I guess we could make up for it. I could ask Draco to stay at Harry's house..." She left the suggestion hanging on the air before disparaging in the corridor laughing happily.

Severus stood behind only a little longer, trying to regain control over his body.

He smirked thinking about the irony: The same woman that had brought him back from the dead was probably the one that would end up killing him. And he couldn't feel happier about it.

The End

* * *

For all of you who loved this story, you are the best. I know this feels sudden after months without updates. However this story was a thorn on my side all this time, never leaving my mind. It just felt like... I love it and I'm proud of it. however I wanted to go back and do it differently. It's probably what will happen in a nearby future. I'm thinking on re-writing this story in a better style, with more details and story to it. I

f you liked this one, them add me to your followed authors and I will give you a better version of it that may or may not go the same way of this one. Soon I may also delete this one, as it would feel odd to have two different version online.


End file.
